El eclipse
by Chica De La Trenza
Summary: Ranma ha encontrado la forma de curarse, aunque es una forma un poco arriesgada y atrevida, pero si pierde esa oportunidad debera de esperar 10 años hasta el proximo eclipse ..¿lograra Ranma cumplir su objetivo? fic un poco lemon de Ranma y Akane
1. El lago

EL ECLIPSE LUNAR

Bueno a petición de algunos usuarios he decido hacer mi primer fanfic un poco Lemon, aunque no sin sentido y con un argumento lo mas cercano posible manteniendo como se puede el carácter de los personajes como se pueda. Osea sin historias absurdas con tal de haber un poco de lemon.

También decir que no habrán aun así escenas demasiado fuertes, solo un poco subidas de tono....e incluso muuu románticas.

En fin espero que os guste!

En primer lugar los personajes son de propiedad de Rumiko Takashi.

EL ECLIPSE LUNAR

Es verano y no hay escuela, Ranma y Akane aprovechan estas fechas siempre para viajar a sitios para entrenar o aprender nuevas técnicas de combate junto su familia como siempre arrastrados por esta y manipulados.

Llegan a una especie de campamento en donde hay mucha montaña y deciden pasar la familia la noche allí.

Akane decide descansar con su padre, allí están solo los padres y ellos, Kasumi y Nabiki se han quedado en casa. Ranma en cambio prefirió salir a dar un paseo, hacia una noche buena y quería dar un buen paseo para caer bien cansado.

Cuando sale un poco mas a las afueras del campamento se encuentra un hombre buscando a alguien, Ranma esta un poco preocupado y le quiere ayudar.

Ranma: Señor....err.....disculpe pasa algo??

Sr Takeshi: Pues si!! alguien ha robado la piedra del estanque!! como siempre cada 10 años pasa lo mismo por el tema del eclipse!!

Ranma: Eclipse??

Sr Takeshi: Si!! eclipse lunar!! dentro de una semana hay uno!! y siempre viene alguien a robarlo sobre esta época y después lo devuelve!! pero es que esa piedra es parte de la exposición de nuestro turismo!! siempre nos toca cerrar el estanque sagrado por estas fechas y no podemos recibir visitas!!

Ranma: Estanque sagrado??

Sr Takeshi: Si....cuenta una leyenda de que ese estanque cura maldiciones!!

A Ranma se le hacen los ojos mas grandes de golpe y se queda sin mediar palabra.

Ranma: Pero....que tipo de maldiciones cura??

Sr Takeshi: De todo tipo, incluso salva de maldiciones de muerte!! pero claro....tiene que ser cuando sale el eclipse lunar con la piedra....

Ranma: Y que hay que hacer exactamente??

Sr Takeshi: No funciona con todo el mundo....de hecho hay algunas excepciones!!

Ranma: Cuales?? se refiere a las maldiciones??

Sr Takeshi: No, me refiero a los individuos malditos....no todos pueden curarse.

Ranma: Cuales son los requisitos para que el estanque cure??

Sr: Primero: Estar en el estanque metido el día que se produce el eclipse lunar. Segundo: La persona debe de ir con alguien a quien pueda "utilizar" …..

Ranma: Utilizar?? no sera temas de sacrificios y eso??

Sr Takeshi: No!! pero....para quitarse la maldición debe de tener un contacto corporal absoluto con otra persona para que la maldición desaparezca, es decir....aquí suelen venir muchos los malditos de Jusenkyo porque ese contacto en el agua hace que el espíritu o ente salga del cuerpo del maldito para siempre!!

Ranma: me esta usted diciendo que tienen que para curarse hay que.....con una persona....en....cuando esta el eclipse??

Sr Takeshi: y no solo eso....la persona no puede estar maldita si no no vale, y a parte de eso...no debe de ser pura!

Ranma: Pura??

Sr Takeshi: Si...no debe de haber sido corrompida aun!!

Ranma: Que quiere decir con corromper??

Sr takeshi: debe de ser una persona virgen!! en su caso debe de ser con una muchacha virgen!!

Ranma: Y que pasa con la maldición?? no se la pasare a ella, no??

Sr Takeshi: No!! para nada!! solo te ayudara a que ese ente se vaya!! pero para eso los dos tendréis que estar sumergidos en el estanque ese día, en el eclipse lunar para que haga efecto.

Ranma: Bueno.....es difícil.....no sabia que existía algo así....bueno señor espero que tenga suerte y pronto le devuelvan la piedra!! buenas noches!!

Ranma se retira y va al campamento a la caseta en donde se encuentra su padre durmiendo y le despierta.

Ranma: Papa!!

Genma: mm-mm que pasa hijo que quieres ahora??

Ranma: Papa!! creo que.....he encontrado.....

Genma: Que??

Ranma se lo piensa mejor y decide no decírselo por si acaso.

Ranma: No...nada que me he encontrado con un señor que le habían robado algo! Pero bueno no hemos descubierto quien ha sido!! buenas noches!!_dice mientras se acuesta tapándose hasta arriba.

Genma se queda pensativo y sigue durmiendo.

Llega la mañana y desayunan todos juntos, Akane después decide irse a correr como de costumbre por la mañana y Ranma decide ir a investigar sobre lo que había descubierto en la noche.

Se excusa diciendo que se va a ver si hay algún tipo de sauna o algo dentro para investigar y los padres les deja ir sin problema y quedan bebiendo sake.

Ranma entra dentro del campamento en la zona turística y puede comprobar que tienen muchos objetos arqueológicos ademas de piedras extrañas y preciosas de valor incalculable.

Había poca gente y estaban todos guiados por un guía que les explicaba cada leyenda de cada objeto que veían, Ranma hacia caso omiso de ello y buscaba el estanque.

Mucho mas adelante había una especie de cerca metálica que daba acceso a un jardín, cuando se cerciona de que el guía se ha llevado la gente comprueba el lugar y salta la verja.

Es una especie de jardín con plantas muy raras todas de color purpura o azuladas, no sabría decir de que tipo son ni si son venenosas pero...por si acaso no las tocaba. Era un lugar con mucha maleza y cuando se adentra del todo es cegado por un brillo que reflejaba de unas aguas estancadas. El muchacho se acerca y observa una especie de estanque con una roca grande en forma triangular. Se acerca un poco mas y comprueba que la roca tiene una especie de runas o escrituras que no logra captar ni entender ni de donde son ni la época ni nada.

Ranma pensando: (Es el estanque del eclipse lunar!! hay uno símbolos que parecen explicar el tema del eclipse y los efectos)

Ranma sale de allí cuando no oye pasos y vuelve al campamento donde se encuentra su familia.

Soun: Ranma donde has estado?? has visto si hay sauna dentro??

Ranma: Eh...no....no he visto nada pero tienen una exposición preciosa de gemas preciosas.

Al tiempo llega Akane exhausta de correr.

Akane: Ranma!! no me digas que aun esta mañana no has hecho nada?? si que estas vago eh?? que estas de turismo por el campamento ehh??_dice quitándose el sudor de la frente con la mano.

Ranma: Personalmente me gusta mas entrenar en el dojo, veo una tontería venir aquí! Pero claro...con tal de vernos juntos...._dice poniéndose las manos en la nuca estirándose haciéndose el interesante.

Akane: Oye que a mi tampoco me gusta venir aquí, eh?? me estoy perdiendo las vacaciones con mis amigas pudiendo ir a la playa y estamos aquí!!_dice cabreada.

Soun: Chicos no os preocupéis no estamos muy lejos de casa si queréis volver....pues volvemos y ya esta!!

Genma: Pero Soun!!

Soun: No podemos obligarlos a estar aquí!! ya bastante hacemos prometiendolos, dejemos que los chicos disfruten de las vacaciones....pero allí al menos por la mañana entrenáis ehh?? no bajéis la guardia!!

Ranma y Akane asienten con la cabeza con resignación y empiezan a prepararse el equipaje, cuando terminan Ranma decide ir a dar un paseo por la zona exterior del campamento donde se encontró anoche al hombre.

Los demás quedan ahí recogiendo del todo las pertenencias.

Soun: Akane acompaña a Ranma!!

Akane: Ni hablar!! estoy cansada que yo esta mañana he corrido y el no!!

Genma: Akane....seria bonito que fuerais los dos prometidos a dar un paseo!!

Akane: No quiero!!

Akane pensando: (Ni siquiera me ha pedido que le acompañe!! así que....paso!!)

Ranma lleva tiempo caminando e investigando la zona ya esta bastante oscuro es casi de noche y se ve muy poco de lejos.

Se sienta a descansar en unas piedras donde hay mucha maleza y se oye poco los ruidos desde donde esta del campamento.

Al rato empieza a notar un olor de comida asada y a hoguera, va siguiendo el olor con mucha precaución para no ser descubierto y poco a poco abre la maleza y ahí ve una especie de tienda pequeña de campaña muy bien camuflada entre la maleza y una hoguera. Ahí mismo había un chico comiendo algo que parece ser unas patatas con unos pinchitos de carne asada, huele muy bien y Ranma empieza a tener hambre.

Ranma pensando: (Debe de ser el chico que ha robado la piedra sagrada del estanque del museo del campamento....seguro....debe de ser él...estará haciendo aquí tiempo para que se haga la fecha del eclipse lunar....pero....la falta alguien mas.....esta solo parece!!)

La figura que esta sentada a la hoguera se va un momento entre la maleza, parece que a coger un poco de leña para mantener mas tiempo el fuego y Ranma provecha para adentrarse en la tienda del chico buscando la piedra sagrada.

Es bastante rápido y sigiloso y se introduce sin problemas sin llamar la atención del chico, en una especie de bolsa liada tiene lo que parece un pedrusco con una cadena, lo agarra y sale corriendo de allí antes de que la persona vuelva de la maleza.

Después de alejarse un buen tiempo Ranma para y observa la piedra detenidamente.

Ranma pensando: (Bueno voy a devolvérsela al hombre del campamento!! puede que me premie!! debería de devolvérsela.....si.....)

Cuando llega al campamento empieza a llover y se transforma en mujer como de costumbre, todos los demás estaban cobijados en las casetas.

Ranma lleva unas pintas espantosas como mujer, ya que llevaba un pantalón corto y una camiseta de tirantes negra pero se le veían mucho los pechos ahora encima mojados por la lluvia, entra en la estancia y en la misma caseta estaban todos.

Akane: Ranma!!! pero se puede saber donde narices te has metido?? pero mirate que aspecto tienes!!! por dios!! tapate y secate!!

Ranma: Te crees que me gusta ir así?? te crees que me gusta tener esta condición?? estoy harto yo también!! mas que todos vosotros!!_dice muy cabreado.

Estaban tan enfadados con Ranma que no habían prestando atención al saco que llevaba Ranma en la espalda con la piedra, este se metió en el baño y se dio un baño bien caliente y descanso.

Soun: Genma no crees que Ranma esta un poco raro??

Genma: El siempre es así, no te preocupes Soun mañana volveremos a la normalidad!!

Cenan todos en silencio, no quieren molestar a Ranma que parece bastante cabreado y deciden irse a dormir.

Akane y su padre se van a su caseta correspondiente y Genma y Ranma de acuestan a dormir.

Ranma: Papa!! Mañana nos vamos ya, no??

Genma: es lo que queríais, no??

Ranma: Papa....tu....no estas harto de esta maldición?? no quieres volver a ser normal??

Genma: Ranma pero....porque dices eso?? a mi no me molesta ser un panda!!

Ranma: Pero no puedo ser mujer siempre papa!! estoy harto de esta maldición!!_empieza a llorar.

Genma: Hijo....lo siento mucho de veras, nunca debí de llevarte a ese lugar....perdoname!! pero tranquilo algun día encontraremos la cura, ya lo veras!! ahora duerme!

Ranma pensando: (La cura....en realidad ya la tengo....solo que......no se si debo hacerlo ni seria capaz de ello....pero.....aun tengo una oportunidad!!......)

Ranma con el cansancio consigue dormirse aguardando la piedra debajo de su almohadón.

* * *

Ya llega el día siguiente Ranma se levanta antes que su padre y se va al servicio a lavarse los dientes y asearse.

Se queda mirándose al espejo detenidamente pensando.

Ranma pensando: (Ojala siempre vea este aspecto y no el otro....en realidad es mas fácil de lo que parece....peores cosas he pasado....como entrar al vestuario de las chicas con ese viejo ahí pensando todas que yo era el ladrón de la ropa interior....pero....dentro de una semana seria mi ultima oportunidad de lo contrario tendría que esperar 10 años mas!!....que hago??)

Todos desayunan y parten hacia casa, Ranma no devuelve la piedra por si acaso y llegan a Nerima.

Cuando llegan a casa Kasumi les ayuda son el equipaje y Nabiki les pregunta sobre el viaje, Ranma va al restaurante de Shampoo y allí se encentra con Mousse y Shampoo.

Shampoo: Airen!! bienvenido!! ya ha pasado tu sufrimiento con esa mujer violenta??_dice mientras se tira a los brazos de él, mientras este se va apartando ante la mirada amenazante de Mousse.

Shampoo: Shampoo echarte mucho de menos Airen!!_dice mientras se estrega a el.

Mousse le tira un cubo de agua fría a Ranma y este se transforma en mujer muy cabreado.

Ranma: Pero se puede saber por que has hecho eso??

Mousse: Nadie toca a mi Shampoo!!

Ranma: Pues que quede claro queda poco para que puedas volver a hacerme esto!!_dice amenazante.

Mousse: Como??

Shampoo: Airen!! has encontrado la cura??

Ranma: Creo que si....pero aun no se como hacerlo....

Shampoo: Como curar??

Ranma: Existe la leyenda de un estanque curativo que quien se une con alguien allí puro el día del eclipse lunar su cuerpo abandonara la maldición!! también hace falta una piedra pero la tengo yo en casa!!

Mousse: A ver Ranma....quieres explicarte mejor??

Ranma: Tengo que bañarme en ese estanque el día del eclipse lunar con alguien y.....hacerlo con esa persona..._dice avergonzado.

Shampoo: Airen!! eso es fabuloso ir juntos y ya esta los dos curar!!!

Mousse: Ni hablar!!! jamas permitiré eso!!

Ranma: Tranquilo Mousse....no sirve entre malditos!! pero tu tampoco podrías con Shampoo porque también los dos sois malditos!!

Shampoo: entonces?? no me dirás que......??

Ranma: Bueno al fin y al cabo ella es mi prometida no?? no seria algo tan grave...._dice muy nervioso.

Shampoo: Pero Akane no dejar hacer una cosa así!!!

Ranma: Bueno ya se me ocurrirá algo, no??

En ese momento llegan al restaurante Ukyo y Ryoga y les cuentan la historia.

Ukyo: Ran-chan!! yo soy esa persona!! no te preocupes que lo haré si me lo pides!!! iré contigo!!

Shampoo: Oye tu!! no permitir eso!!

Ukyo: Lo siento pero no estoy maldita como tu así que tengo mas posibilidades que tu!!

Ryoga y Ranma se miran pensativos.

Ryoga pensando: (es mi oportunidad de curarme!! pero eso si.....tiene que ser con Akane!! si no....yo no podría hacerlo con otra persona!!)

Ranma: Ryoga....ni se te ocurra pensarlo!!_dice amenazante.

Ryoga: Y tu....tampoco tienes ningún derecho a pedirle a Akane tal cosa cuando no haces mas que humillarla y menospreciarla!!

Ranma: Pero yo soy su prometido!!

Ryoga: también lo es Ukyo de ti y no la aceptas!! así que eso es porque en realidad quieres hacerlo con Akane verdad??_dice cruzando los brazos haciéndose el interesante.

Todos miran a un Ranma que ahora esta mudo y muy sonrojado.

Ryoga: asi que es eso??? pues qe sepas que no te lo permitiré!! le diré a Akane que la vas a utilizar!!

Ranma: Y quien te ha dicho que le voy a proponer a Akane nada???

Ryoga: En ese caso se lo propondré yo!! porque al menos yo reconozco que la quiero y se lo diré. No como otros...que son unos hipócritas!!

Ranma: Jamas te dejare!!_le dice amenazante.

Los dos quedan a punto de pelearse y los demás les separan.

Shampoo: aquí no estropear cosas del restaurante y después abuela enfadarse!! Aiyaa!!

Ranma: Me voy!! que quede claro no pienso ir a ese estanque!!_dice mientras sale de la puerta.

Ryoga: Eso ya lo veremos!! porque yo pienso ir con Akane Tendo allí!!

Shampoo: Pues ya me dirás como!! porque la piedra que se necesita la tiene él!!

Ryoga: Entonces se la arrebatare!! no permitiré que se vaya con Akane!! jamas!!

Shampoo: él no sera capaz!! quiere a Shampoo!!_dice muy creída.

Ryoga: No te enteras de nada!1 no os enteráis de nada!!_dice mientras sale por la puerta.

Ranma llega a casa, Kasumi esta a punto de poner la mesa y su padre esta con Soun jugando al ajedrez en el salón tomando té.

Genma: Ranma de donde vienes??Has ido a ver a esa Shampoo al restaurante verdad??

Ranma: Ahh!! callaros ya!! Kasumi has visto a Akane??

Kasumi: Esta en su cuarto ordenándose la ropa de verano!!_dice sonriente.

Ranma sube a la habitación de ella y toca a la puerta con cuidado, oye un "pasa" con amabilidad y entra dentro de la estancia. Akane se encuentra vestida con unos shorts muy ajustados y una camiseta de tirantes, estaba sudando por el calor del verano y subiendo cajas de ropa al altillo de su armario ropero en una escalera.

Ranma podía observar como la muchacha de puntillas ponía su trasero respingon y miraba avergonzado, ella aun no sabe qe es él el que ha entrado en la habitación.

Akane se gira y se sorprende a ver a Ranma ahí, se mira la camiseta sudada marcando toda la anatomía delantera y baja de la escalera tapándose un poco con sus brazos.

Akane: Que....que quieres Ranma??

Ranma: Akane...ehh...que estas haciendo??

Akane: No lo ves? Ordenando ropa mientras tu estas por ahí con tus amiguitas!!_dice molesta.

Ranma: Ohh!! pero por que siempre tienes que ser así de impertinente?? he visto a todos, incluso a Ryoga!!

Akane: Ryoga por cierto como esta??

Ranma: Muy bien!! te enfadas de que vaya a ver a las chicas y es nombrarte a Ryoga y te cambia la cara!!!_dice enfadado.

Akane: Oye!! eres tu el que se ha ido allí!! yo no he ido en busca de nadie!! estúpido!!

Ranma: Pues mejor que estar aquí contigo con lo fea que eres!! con....con...no hace falta que te tapes esos pechos de juguete que tienes!! quien querría verlos?? ehh??

Akane: Has venido....a mi habitación....a insultarme y a meterte con mis pechos??_dice apretando los puños.

Ranma: Oye tu te lo has buscado!! en realidad venia a verte y a preguntarte que ibas a hacer estos próximos días y si tenias un plan!! pero ya veo que no hay manera de hacer las paces contigo!! adiós!!_dice pegando un portazo yéndose de la estancia.

Ranma sale de la casa y se va al dojo, los demás han oído los gritos de ambos discutiendo y no se quieren meter.

Kasumi: Ranma vamos a comer!!_dice sonriente.

Ranma: Lo siento Kasumi pero no tengo hambre!! Ya comeré algo luego!!

En el dojo Ranma pega unos golpes en el saco muy cabreado y después se tumba al suelo a descansar pensativo.

Ranma pensando: (Es igual!! paso de ir alli, mas adelante la devolveré y ya esta!! paso de todo eso....ademas no conozco a nadie con quien me guste hacer eso....y mucho menos con la marimacho esa!!! jamas!!).

NOTA: Bueno espero que la historia por lo menos os interese.....un saludo y agradezco comentarios!! Nos leemos!! ^-^


	2. Un pequeño escarmiento

CAPITULO 2_________UN PEQUEÑO ESCARMIENTO

Ryoga pensando en su casa planea como hacer para curarse.

Ryoga pensando: (Tengo un problema…primero….como voy a explicarle a Akane que quiero hacerlo con ella y en ese lugar…..tendré que contarle mi secreto….porque claro no entendería porque querría llevarla a aquel lugar….segundo…..Ranma….es un gran obstáculo pero siempre puedo decírselo a Ukyo para que se ofrezca a Ranma quizás así él acepte por miedo a ser rechazado por Akane…..si….hablare con Ukyo y investigaremos sobre el paradero de tal lago y lo que hay que hacer para llevar a cabo la cura….)

Por otro lado Ranma está en el dojo pegando golpes y ya está extasiado, decide descansar y a pensar en todas sus desgracias desde que se cayó al estanque maldito.

Ranma pensando: (Maldición!! He tenido que aguantar humillaciones de todo tipo!! Incluso mi primer beso me lo dio un hombre por dios!! Tengo que quitarme esto como sea!! No soporto mi maldición no me gusta ser mujer aunque a veces quiera verle su partido pero es que yo no soy una mujer!!! Es terrible!!pero claro…como voy a hacerlo….si no puedo ni mantener una conversación con ella normal como voy a pedirle que lo haga conmigo para curarme….imagino su respuesta…..)

Ranma decide salir de la estancia y se va a dar una vuelta para pensar….quería evitar a Akane después de esta discusión porque sabía que había hecho mal metiéndose con ella….

Para en un puesto de bebidas y saca una, estaba sediento….y pensativo.

Unos minutos que estaba relajado tomándose su bebida una terrible risa diabólica posesa le invade y un humo le cubre la cara….su voz era familiar….

_Ranmaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!! Mi amor!!! Ya te tengo atrapado en mis redes!!! Darling!!!

Ranma: Mierda es esa loca!!!_dice tapándose la nariz.

Kodachi: Ranma amor mío!!! Mira que perfume te trae tu Darling!!!

Ranma: No pienso oler eso, seguro que es un anestésico para dormirme y aprovecharte de mi mientras este dormido!!!_dice apartándose de un salto tosiendo.

Kodachi: No mi amor….es un perfume te gustara!! Huélelo!!

Ranma: No gracias!!! Sale de allí dando brincos mientras la loca de los Kuno le sigue dando saltos con la cinta por los tejados, Ranma consigue esconderse y espera a que desaparezca para salir corriendo de allí y llegar a casa sano y a salvo.

Después de estar un buen tiempo esperando a que se alejasen las risas maléficas de su insistente pretendiente vuelve a casa enseguida, cuando entra en casa están todos durmiendo y a causa del trastorno no tenia sueño.

Se puso aburridamente la tele y va cambiando de canal cuando unas noticas le llaman la atención, y es sobre el clima en general recordando que dentro de 2 días hay un eclipse lunar que solo se produce cada 10 años. Eso aun le hace recordar más de nuevo lo del lago y su posible y ansiosa cura que no le deja pegar ojo.

Ranma pensando: (Vaya con la loca esta casi me droga con esos somníferos!! Siempre está igual….un día lo lograra y hará conmigo lo que quiera tengo que tener cuidado…..espera…..un momento….somníferos…..si yo durmiera a…..no se enteraría…..y no pasaría nada y yo…me curaría…..si…….aunque es arriesgado….porque tendría que llevarla hasta allí….si lo hiciera no pasa nada….al fin y al cabo…..ella terminara casándose conmigo y no tendrá que preocuparse por……)

Los pensamientos de Ranma son interrumpidos por Nabiki que había bajado por agua.

Nabiki: Ranma que haces viendo la tele?? Es que no tienes sueño??

Ranma: Mi padre y sus ronquidos….y mira que he estoy cansado…..en fin….ya me ha entrado sueño me voy a dormir…buenas noches!!

Nabiki observa que del joven caen unos pétalos de rosa negra y coge uno de los que le caen al suelo y se lo enseña.

Nabiki: Así que has estado con Kodachi Kuno ehh?? Vaya pillín….por eso no podías dormir verdad?? Te sientes culpable ehh??

Ranma: No es lo que piensas estúpida!! Me la encontré de casualidad y salí corriendo…..eso es todo!!

Nabiki: Claro claro….uhhh esto te costara muy caro guapo!!_dice alzando la mano hacia arriba esperando que le diera algo…

Ranma: Estas tonta!! Vas lista si te voy a dar algo solo por suposiciones tuyas!!_dice apartándosela con desprecio.

Nabiki: Muy bien!! Me quedare unos cuantos de los pétalos y mañana se los enseñare a Akane…y le diré que no hay rosas negras en el jardín a ver si sospecha a quien se le ha podido caer en esta casa….eh??

Ranma: Haz lo que te dé la gana!! Estúpida!!_se va sin hacerle caso a sus palabras.

Ranma se marcha a dormir y no tarda demasiado en dormirse….

Al día siguiente por la mañana le despierta Kasumi, Ranma se extraña de que no sea Akane como siempre y se da cuenta de la hora que es y que llega tarde a clase.

Ranma: Dios que tarde que es!!! Kasumi porque no me ha despertado Akane??_dice mientras se viste deprisa.

Kasumi: La verdad se fue bastante disgustada al colegio….creo que está enfadada contigo Ranma!!_dice con preocupación.

Ranma: Mierda!! Voy a llegar tarde!!

Kasumi le da el desayuno a Ranma y se despide felizmente como siempre con una sonrisa en la cara dulce.

Ranma: Gracias Kasumi!! Nos vemos!!_dice mientras sale a prisa por la puerta.

Ranma llega poco a poco corriendo al instituto y entra a clase extasiado, allí estaba Akane hablando animadamente con sus amigas cuando Ranma las interrumpe llevándose a Akane a un lado de un brazo.

Ranma: Porque no me has llamado como siempre?? Casi no llego a clase!!!_dice enfadado.

Akane: Pues no haberte dormido tan tarde…ahh claro…como estabas con Kodachi no te diste cuenta verdad??_dice cabreada dándole la espalda.

Ranma: Esa maldita de Nabiki!! Busca líos!! Siiii me encontré con Kodachi pero no paso nada vale?? Estaba como siempre siguiéndome como una posesa incluso intento dormirme con sus dichosos somníferos!!!

Akane: Ya claro….a ver…..primero me vienes a la habitación llamándome tonta y metiéndote con mis pechos y después te vas con esta tía toda la noche y pretendes que vaya y te despierte como si nada?? Vas listo!!_dijo yéndose del lugar dejándolo con la palabra en la boca.

Las clases transcurren sin más contratiempos y a la hora de volver a casa Ranma va como siempre al lado de Akane subido a la valla que los separa del lago de Nerima.

Ranma: Vas a seguir sin hablarme el resto de camino???

Akane: Déjame en paz!!! Te odio!!! Siempre me estás haciendo daño!!

Ranma: Porque no confías un poco más en mi ehh?_dice poniéndose en frente suya desafiante bloqueando el paso de la chica.

Akane: Quítate del medio!! Quiero volver a casa!!_dice empujándolo con una mano en el pecho del joven.

Ranma: Quieres escucharme??_Dice cogiéndola de la muñeca bruscamente.

Akane: Ranma me haces daño!! Suéltame!! No quiero hablar contigo!!! Vete con tus prometidas y déjame en paz!!!_dice sacudiéndose de él.

Ranma: Te he dicho mil veces que no paso nada con Kodachi y que nunca me había interesado!!! Intento dormirme y hui!! Eso fue todo!!

Akane: Eres un pervertido!! Si te gusta ambas cosas!! Cuando estás en estado de hombre con Kodachi y cuando estás en estado de mujer con Kuno!!!

Ranma la mira con mucho cabreo y le mira amenazante.

Ranma: Que has dicho??? Repite eso!!!

Akane: Que eres un pervertido!! Te gusta jugar con las personas y a veces creo que no sabes ni lo que quieres!! Eres un medio hombre!!! Tienes lo malo de las 2 partes, lo mas egocéntrico y machista que hay en los hombre y lo mas estúpida y fulana de una mujer….me das asco!!!_dice soltándose del todo bruscamente aprovechando el asombro de Ranma a escuchar esas duras palabras.

Ranma: ………… en serio piensas eso de mi?? Que me gusta ser así?? Que me gusta ser una mujer…..?? que soy un….un travestido o algo así??

Akane: Pienso que estoy muy perjudicada al estar prometida a un tío que no sabe donde mear….y tengo que aguatarte…el resto….por culpa de mi padre……

Ranma: entiendo…..puedes irte!!_dice mientras se aparta de ella.

Akane marcha de nuevo a casa dejando ahí a Ranma mas chafado que nunca por la dureza de sus palabras y es que a veces las palabras de Akane aunque son en pocas ocasiones tan duras como las contestaciones infantiles típicas de Ranma por vergüenza en este caso sonaban muy serias y dolorosas, porque Akane cuando quiere….puede dar buenos golpes….

Ranma en cambio queda ahí dando vueltas tiempo sin saber que hacer pensando en todas las cosas que ha dicho Akane y cuanta razón tenia en muchas de sus cosas…y como se había ---portado con ella….

Al llegar a casa Akane se puso la ropa mas cómoda y ceno con el resto, le preocupaba que Ranma aun no hubiera llegado y recordó lo que le dijo…

Akane pensando: (creo que me pase de la raya….pero es que se lo merecía…..el también me ha dicho cosas muy malas para mí que solo me hacen daño….bueno en fin….cuando venga me disculpare un poco por las formas y ya está….)

Y había pasado muchas horas Akane intentaba dormir pero no conseguía el sueño preocupada por Ranma decidió no dormirse hasta asegurarse de la llegada de Ranma.

Después de dar mucho tiempo vueltas en la cama decide bajar al salón a esperar a Ranma, se pone sus zapatillas de estar por casa, va a la cocina y bebe un poco de agua, hacía mucho calor y tenía mucha sed. Se dio cuenta de que la basura no se había sacado porque siempre hacia eso Ranma y salió afuera a tirarla. El contendor estaba a un caminito de la casa y salió en pijama porque sabía que nadie podía verla a esas horas salvo Ranma….miraba a todos lados a ver si veía a Ranma venir pero nada…tiro la bolsa a contenedor y se quedo un poco parada mirando a lo lejos a ver si veía alguna silueta o algo pero al rato decidió volver por miedo a que saliera algún maleante.

En el trecho del camino oyó unos pasos que la seguían, se dio la vuelta enseguida asustada y el pecho le latía a mil por hora!! Estaba realmente asustada y puso posición de combate.

Akane pensando: (Me ha parecido oír unos pasos….quien será?? Es Ranma que intenta darme un susto para vengarse de mis palabras duras antes?? Sea como sea tengo que salir de aquí!! Por si es un acosador!!)

Akane hace como si no oyese nada y sigue su camino alerta, cuando va a girarse para volver no le da tiempo y de la oscuridad unos brazos la rodeando tapándole la boca con un trapo.

Akane intento zafarse pero no podía ver la figura que iba de negro, solo sabía que era muy ágil y por el tamaño y fuerza solo podía ser un hombre.

Poco a poco mientras iba defendiéndose como pudo golpeando empezó a sentir un breve cansancio y la vista empezaba a nublarse hasta tener mucho sueño.

Akane pensando: (Un….somnífero?? me están….durmiendo?? dios mío que será de mi??? Quien me está durmiendo y para qué??? Que harán conmigo?? Ranma ayúdame por favor estés donde estés!!!)

Mientras se ahogaba en su agobio personal de la situación cerro poco a poco sus ojos y la figura oscura la cargo a hombros como un saco saliendo de allí lo antes posible de unos saltos bastante agiles.

NOTA; Siento la tardanza es que son varios fanfics que estoy haciendo y tengo poco tiempo por el curro pero os compensare estas fiestas!! Gracias por seguir y leer mis historias!

Nos leemos!!

Atentamente:

Chica de la Trenza!! ^-^


	3. Donde esta Akane?

CAPITULO 3_________¿DONDE ESTA AKANE??

Llega la mañana y Kasumi va como siempre a despertar a su hermana Akane para desayunar e ir al instituto, cuando abre la habitacion y ve que no esta va a despertar a Ranma.

Toca la puerta de la habitacion de Genma y Ranma y les hace el permiso de pasar, Ranma y su padre aun estan muy dormidos.

Ranma; Que ocurre??_dice con palabras somnolientas.

Kasumi: Akane no está!! _dice preocupada.

Ranma: Mm?? A lo mejor está entrenando en el dijo, habrá querido evitar despertarme como está enfadada conmigo….

Kasumi: Puede ser…bueno pues ve a buscarla el desayuno ya está listo!!_Dice yéndose de la estancia.

Genma: Ranma tienes que intentar llevarte bien con tu hermosa prometida!!_le dice adecentándole.

Ranma: Ahhh!! Yo no soy el único aquí ella tampoco pone se su parte ehh??_dice enfadado levantándose.

Ranma sale de la casa y va al dojo. Todos los demás esperan sentados en la mesa y por la puerta para asombro de todos solo aparece Ranma. Este se sienta en su sitio y empieza a comer como si nada.

Soun: Y Akane donde esta no viene a desayunar??

Ranma: No está en el dojo!_dice como si nada comiendo.

Kasumi: Y eso es normal?? Quiero decir….Ranma…no estás al menos un poco preocupado??

Ranma: No le deis tanta importancia se habrá querido ir al colegio sin mí porque está enfadada conmigo!! Después volveremos además….hoy teníamos algo importante en la escuela y saldremos tarde!!_dice mientras come rápido.

Nabiki: No entiendo cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo si Akane no está aquí!! Deberías de preocuparte al menos un poco por tu prometida Ranma!!_dice mosqueada.

Ranma: No hay de qué preocuparse Nabiki!! Te lo digo yo!! Akane….seguro que está bien solo está enfadada conmigo y ya está!!_dice dejando el tazón de arroz sobre la mesa para salir corriendo.

Ranma sale corriendo dejando todos desayunando extrañados por su despreocupación.

Al anochecer Ranma vuelve a casa tranquilamente se quita su calzado y se acomoda, enseguida salen todos a recibirle para ver si ha vuelto con Akane.

Para sorpresa de todos Akane no estaba con él y Soun empieza a llorar como un desesperado poniéndose las manos a la cabeza.

Soun: Ranma!! No está Akane contigo?? Ohhh mi pequeña Akane donde estará??_dice dando vueltas lloriqueando.

Kasumi: Ranma…no …..sabes nada de Akane??

Ranma: No….ha vuelto?? Pues yo la he buscado por todas partes y no estaba ni con sus amigas de siempre ni nada!!_dice con tono sorprendido.

Soun: Ohhhh dios mío mi pequeña Akane seguro que la han secuestrado!!_dicho llorando desesperadamente.

Ranma: A ver!! Tranquilidad!! Cuando fue la última vez que la visteis, eh??_dice con preocupación.

Kasumi: Anoche!! Estaba….esperando tu vuelta….

Ranma: Ahhh sii?? Vaya….pues es que yo volví muy tarde!! No….iría a buscarme??

Soun: Ranmaaaaaaaaaaaa todo esto es por tu culpa!!! Si hubieses vuelto a casa cuando deberías Akane no hubiese ido a buscarte y ahora estaría aquí!! Ahh dios mío mi pequeña Akane!! Akaneeeeeeeeeeeee!!

Genma: Ranma tienes que ir a buscarla!!_dice con tono inquisidor.

Ranma: De acuerdo, iré a buscarla!! Voy a …..Preparar el equipaje de viaje!_dice mientras sube a la habitación tranquilamente.

Abajo queda una Kasumi preocupada y una Nabiki muy extrañada y pensativa.

Nabiki pensando: (mhhhh!! Esto parece extraño….como es posible que Ranma esté tan tranquilo con la desaparición de Akane?? Acaso….es culpa suya que Akane se haya ido de casa?? Tengo que hablar con él)

Nabiki sube a la habitación y toca la puerta, Ranma le hace la señal de que puede entrar y cierra la puerta apoyándose en esta para que nadie entre. Ranma la mira extrañada ya sabe que le va a decir algo que puede no gustarle como hacía de costumbre.

Nabiki: Ranma….tu no tendrás nada que ver con la desaparición de Akane verdad?? Habéis discutido y se ha ido por tu culpa verdad?? Tu sabes….donde puede estar es eso cierto??_dice con tono desafiante.

Ranma: Que estupidez dices?? Como voy a saber donde está la loca esta?? Yo pensaba que se había ido a casa de una amiga o algo…para evitarme….y si!! Hemos discutido si es lo que venias a averiguar pero eso no es motivo para abandonar su casa!! Ahhh!! No es la primera vez que lo hace sabes que una vez desapareció por enfado conmigo y resulta estar encima del tejado pero nos hizo a todos estar buscándola por todas partes!! Es una mañana!!! Inmadura!! Una niña mimada mal consentida!!_dice metiendo las cosas en su mochila con enfado.

Nabiki: No te creo Ranma…..tu…..sabes algo de su desaparición e incluso….de su paradero…._dice mirándole inquiridoramente.

Ranma: Ahhh y que te hace pensar eso??_dice levantándose cargando ya la mochila en la espalda.

Nabiki: 2 cosas me hacen pensarlo, 1 que no te sorprende su desaparición y que no te ha sentado mal que mi padre te haga buscarla….y 2…¿Por qué haces equipaje?? ¿Acaso Akane se ha ido lejos de aquí que necesitas equipaje?? Tan lejos vas a buscarla Ranma?? Y si resulta que está aquí??_dice mirándole con los brazos cruzados mirándole interesantemente.

Ranma se queda un poco silenciado ante las palabras de la chica pero rápido suspira hacia un lado y sale de la estancia despidiéndose.

Ranma: Ahh!! No pienso hacerte caso a nada de lo que digas Nabiki!! Tranquila que encontrare a tu hermana es normal que estéis enfadados conmigo!!_dice marchándose.

Ranma baja al salón donde le esperan el resto de familia todos muy preocupados. Soun se le tira a Ranma a sus rodillas implorándole.

Soun: Ranma por favor!! Trae a mi pequeña!! Te lo suplico!!_dice llorando.

Ranma: Que siii tranquilo que la encontrare seguro!!_le dice con tono tranquilo.

Genma: Ranmaaaaaaaaa no vuelvas a esta casa hasta que no encuentres a Akane!! Lo has entendido???_dice enfadado con el joven.

Ranma: Ves Nabiki porque tengo que hacer el equipaje?? Porque esto va para largo…

Nabiki le mira poco convencida y le desea suerte a Ranma pero no sin antes dedicarle una de sus palabras.

Nabiki: Ya bueno….ya verás como algo de razón yo tengo…._dice interesante.

Ranma: Adiós!! Nos vemos!! Desearme suerte!!_dice marchando por la puerta.

Todos se despiden de Ranma y este sale corriendo de la casa en busca de su prometida.

En alguna parte Akane despierta y no puede ver, tiene los ojos tapados con alguna venda o algo así y está atada además esta amordazada y hay poca luz.

No sabía dónde estaba lo único que notaba que estaba fresquito con lo que podía estar al aire libre en alguna tienda de campaña o algo así, y no se oían coches ni nada de ruidos convencionales de la ciudad.

Akane pensando: (Dios mío donde estoy?? Quien me ha raptado?? Me han raptado?? Pero porque y quien?? No será alguna de las prometidas de Ranma para hacerme alguna de las suyas….o….no…..espera…..era……era un hombre!! Si…..era muy fuerte como un hombre….en plena noche alguien me durmió con un pañuelo aspirando al parecer algún somnífero y no sé el tiempo que he estado durmiendo….Ranma….donde estas?? Por favor ayúdame!!_empieza a llorar.)

Al tiempo de despertarse oye unos pasos que se dirigen hacia ella, Akane se da cuenta de que hay alguien en su presencia e intenta hablar con la mordaza puesta.

Akane: Mhhh!! Mhhhhhh!!

Le quitan la mordaza para que hable.

Akane: Ah!! Que….quien eres?? Y que hago aquí?? Dónde estoy??_dice agitándose y poniéndose nerviosa.

Persona: Sshhhhhhhh!!_le dice tocándole con un dedo los labios para acallarla.

Akane: Quien eres?? Por favor suéltame tengo hambre y sed!!

La persona se aleja un momento y al tiempo viene con algo que huele a comida, parece que es arroz y algún caldo.

Incorpora con cuidado a Akane y le da un poco de caldo, esta lo bebe con un poco de desconfianza por si le había echado algo en la comida y después le da el arroz. La persona en particular parece tratarle con mucho cuidado pero no habla en ningún momento.

Cuando Akane termina de comer empieza a hacerle preguntas una y otra vez.

Akane: Dime porque no me sueltas?? Para que me has atado?? Quien eres!! Por lo que parece debes de ser alguien que conozco porque me estas tapando los ojos….y además no hablas….porque puedo reconocer tu voz!! Suéltame por favor!!_dice agitándose.

La persona deja las cosas de la comida que al parecer ya ha terminado y vuelve a ponerle la mordaza a Akane.

Akane: espera que haces!! No!! Mhhhh!!! Mhhh!! Mhhhh!!_dice pataleando.

Akane hace todo lo que puede para zafarse de las ataduras y patalea sin parar, la otra persona se aleja un momento y a lo minutos vuelve le quita la mordaza y le vuelve a poner el trapo, Akane poco a poco se le va nublando la vista y empieza a desvanecerse de nuevo en un sueño.

Al tiempo Akane va despertando de nuevo y nota como la están cargando a espaldas, ella está apoyada en una robusta y ancha espalda. Intenta oler a la persona pero no consigue distinguir algún olor en particular porque además como al parecer se ha hecho una hoguera huele mucho a campo a hoguera, y a algunas especies de plantas.

La muchacha se restriega en la persona para detectar si tiene los cabellos largos o si detecta algo mas además de la espalda pero sus movimientos son en balde.

La persona que la está cargando se da cuenta de que ha despertado, para su marcha y la apoya en alguna roca en el suelo. Akane empieza de nuevo a intentar evadirse de sus ataduras y a patalear sin resultado alguno cuando de nuevo le quitan la amordaza.

Akane: Mmhh!! Por favor!! Déjame ir a casa!! Quiero ver a mi familia!! No sé quién eres ni que quieres pero esto lo pagaras caro!!

La persona le ofrece agua y ella bebe, vuelve a ofrecerle por si quiere un poco más y ella acepta de nuevo para después escupírsela a la cara.

El extraño reacciona amordazándola de nuevo y vuelve a cargar de espaldas de nuevo marchando hacia algún lugar.

Cuando llevan bastante camino el extraño que la carga para su marcha y la deja en el fresco suelo, por los ruidos Akane deduce que está montando una tienda de campaña y más tarde nota como la carga para meterla dentro con él a una tienda.

Le vuelven a ofrecer comida, de nuevo un poco de pan y arroz para compaña, después una buena manzana quien se la come sin ganas.

Mientras va masticando sin ganas aquella manzana os nervios vuelven a hacerla salir, y comienza a caerle lagrimas en los ojos.

Akane: Por favor!! Seas quien seas!! Suéltame!! Quiero irme a casa!! Con mi familia!! Por favor si es por…..si es por Ranma….yo no tengo la culpa es cosa de mis padres!! Arréglalo con el vale?? Yo…no tengo nada que ver con ese estúpido compromiso!!

El extraño actúa poniéndole la manzana en la boca acallándola como si le hubiesen molestado las palabras de esta y se va del lugar dejándola con la manzana en la boca.

Al rato vuelve y le quita la manzana, Akane se había dormido del cansancio y tenía la boca sea por dormir con la boca abierta.

Aquel extrañe le humedece la boca con agua sin despertarla y se la limpia bien de la manzana con un trapo, la observa con atención durante algunos minutos.

Akane en medio de sus sueños nota como alguien la esta besando en los labios y despierta sobresaltada.

Akane: Mhhh!! Mhhhh!!_dice moviendo la cabeza.

Por muchos esfuerzos que hace la muchacha no logra zafarse del beso ya que estaba atada y la persona que lo estaba haciendo le cogía con dominancia la nuca para apretarle más hacia él.

Ahora definitivamente no había duda de que esa persona era un hombre lo notaba….

El beso duro unos segundos pero para ella fueron minutos intensos, se quedo exhausta sin aire y cuando la suelta lo retoma de nuevo.

Para cuando recupera la compostura de lo que ocurrido vuelve a patalear y a intentar soltarse, de nuevo la amordazan y sus gritos se ahogan rápidamente. Del agotamiento vuelve a dormirse plácidamente.

Unas horas después Akane vuelve a despertar y volvía a estar de nuevo atada pero esta vez con las manos hacia arriba en vez a la espalda, estaba tumbada en el suelo con los ojos aun vendados, el sitio era oscuro y estaba al aire libre, ella estaba pensando de nuevo en alguna tienda de campaña o algo ….pero no….estaba tumbada a la intemperie. Se oigan ruidos de pisadas de la persona que al parecer la tenia custodiada, de nuevo empiezan a venirle los recuerdos sobre el beso que su secuestrador le propino, y unas gotas de frio sudor le caían por la frente.

Al tiempo de intentar zafarse de nuevo desesperadamente oye de nuevo las pisadas acercarse a ella, ese extraño le queda mirando durante un tiempo, ella….sentía que la observaba y eso le ponía muy nerviosa…

Akane pensando: (Y ahora que va a hacer?? Me está….mirando?? Quien será el que me ha besado y porque o hace así?? Porque no quiere que le vea el rostro?? Dios mío!! Ranma por favor ayúdame!! Ven a rescatarme de este maniaco!! Que será de mi??)

Después de unos minutos siendo observada en silencio, Akane deja de desistir del agotamiento y se relaja, para cuando la persona se vuelve a acercar y le acaricia la cara, Akane se pone de nuevo muy nerviosa y aparta la cara moviendo agitadamente el cuello son signo de negación.

La persona se pone encima de ella, y comienza a restregarse contra ella, poco a poco aquel extraño le recorre el cuello olfateándola por todos lados, Akane está muy asustada y no hace más que patalear y patalear llorando. Puede notar la respiración de su secuestrador y como la olfatea y eso le hace tener pánico.

Poco a poco entre sus gritos ahogados por la cinta que la amordaza, nota pequeños cosquilleos en su cuello de cisne, ese extraño le estaba besando el cuello cuidadosamente mientras se restregaba contra su cuerpo. Las manos del extraño la recorrían con cuidado hasta tocarle uno de los pechos. Akane suelta un grito agudo aun amordazada se puede deducir la angustia que estaba viviendo. No paraba de llorar un patalear cuando le quitan la mordaza.

Akane: Por favor suéltame no me hagas eso!!! No me gusta!! Basta!! Esto….esto es un abuso!! Suéltame!!!!_dice llorando desesperadamente pataleando.

Aquel cuerpo pesado que tenia encima podía sentirlo que era de alguien fuerte, como más o menos dos palmos de altura más alto que ella y no distinguía ningún olor ni nada que le llamase la atención, solo deducía que las caricias parecían inexpertas y que la persona en cuestión le estaba costando hacer aquello con ella.

Akane: Por favor!! No sé por qué haces esto!! Si es porque alguien te lo ha pedido para hacerme daño….no sé si es por venganza o algo o simplemente fuiste algún pretendiente mío que no hice mucho caso a sus palabras pero por favor!! Suéltame!! Esto que estás haciendo no está bien!!!_dice pataleando con desesperación.

El secuestrador para con sus insinuaciones y se separa un poco de ella mirándola de nuevo, puede sentir que la mira con determinación y de que estas palabras parece que le han hecho reaccionar.

Akane: Eso es!! Suéltame y hablamos!! Seguro que se puede arreglar….esto que estás haciendo no está bien…._dice con mas relajación.

Nuevamente nota como se acerca a ella más apasionadamente y le besa en los labios agarrándola con firmeza de la nuca con una mano y la otra mano sujetaba ambas manos atadas hacia arriba. Akane se asusta mucho y empieza a patalear de nuevo y entre los pocos momentos que consigue zafarse del beso ladeando la cabeza hacia los lados se le entiende unos "no" ahogados por la selladura de los labios de su secuestrador.

Unos minutos que pasión y después de tocarla por todo el cuerpo aquel extraño le da un respiro a la pobre chica que ya por momentos deja de desistir esperando lo peor para ella.

Akane pensando: (Dios!! Ojala fuese una pesadilla! Esto tiene que ser una pesadilla!! Que alguien me ayude!! Porque me están haciendo esto?? Por qué?? Y que va a hacer ahora conmigo?? Estoy a su total merced!! Nunca me he sentido tan humillada y tan mal!! Esto….es una tortura!! Ranma….yo lo siento….yo…..ya no seré…..pura para ti?? Ranma…..)

Unos segundos después del descanso, nuevamente se nota observada por su secuestrador perturbado para ella y nota como le desabrochan la camisa blanca que la muchacha lleva todo el viaje, nota la respiración del joven en medio de sus senos aun con su sujetador, le toca nuevamente los pechos y besa esa zona de su cuerpo. Akane vuelve a patalear de nuevo y a lloriquear con desesperación.

Akane: No!!! No por favor no!! No hagas eso!! Bastaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!

Poco a poco la persona extraña va bajando hasta el pantalón y se lo desabrocha, comienza a quitárselos y ya Akane grita con desesperación.

Akane: Noooooooooooo!! Por favor noooooooooooo!! Ayudenmeeeeeeeee!! Noooooooooooo!! No hagas esooooooooooooo!!_pataleando con desesperacion.

La joven agotada de los gritos queda en bragas y con la camisa abierta enseñando todos sus atributos y su dignidad que ahora está por los suelos.

Su secuestrador la levanta del suelo y la carga en brazos en uno de sus hombros, puede sentir que se está metiendo en algún estanque o algo porque oye ruidos de agua chapotear.

Akane: Donde me estas metiendo?? En la playa o algún estanque?? Por qué?? Suéltame!! Suéltame!!

Akane nota como esa agua un poco templada la invade, poco a poco su secuestrador la va soltando recostándola en una piedra grande dejándola de cintura para abajo en el agua y de cintura para arriba recostada sobre una enorme losa. Sus manos atadas las coloca en un poste que está en esa misma piedra dejándola atada con las manos hacia arriba a total merced.

Akane pensando: (Dios mío!! Este es mi fin!! Que me va a hacer?? Ranma ayúdame!!!)

NOTA: Que?? Aun seguís con la intriga de quien es el secuestrador?? Os barajáis nombres o ya sabéis quien es?? Pobre Akane que mal lo está pasando ehh?? Bueno….veremos que ocurre en el siguiente capítulo!!

Gracias por leerme de nuevo!!

Atentamente

Chica de la Trenza ^-^


	4. Una oportunidad

CAPITULO_UNA OPORTUNIDAD

Akane esta tiritando del miedo que tiene, sus labios están demasiado cortados de los escalofríos que le da de estar en esa piedra helada con el agua en las circunstancias que su secuestrador la tiene.

Ya no esta amordazada y solo reclama entre gritos desesperados que la suelte.

Hay un silencio de ruido y Akane no siente ningún movimiento de su secuestrador sin embargo nota que la observa detenidamente y ello aun le pone mas nerviosa y comienza a mover los pies chapoteando en el agua.

Akane: Quien eres? que haces? _dice gritando.

Ante las preguntas inquietantes de la chica nota como de nuevo se acerca esa persona y se pone encima de ella apretándola contra sí, ella no hace mas que patalear lloriqueando, sus manos y sus pies dejan de moverse y comienza a rendirse ante su secuestrador soltando entre lamentos.

Akane: Rana...ayudame!

Segundos después de las palabras de Akane su secuestrador de pronto se levanta y ésta se alivia.

Unos momentos de tensión entre los dos cuando su silencio se rompe por un estruendo ocasionado por un bomborí que golpea al secuestrador.

_: Tu dejar a chica violenta! _dice una voz femenina familiar para Akane.

Akane: Shampoo? Shampoo ayudame por favor! _grita con desesperación.

Shampoo:Mira que tener tan mas gusto...! con chica violenta querer...

_:Tu degenerado aparta de ella! _dice gritando una voz masculina que también le era familiar.

Akane: Ry...Ryoga? Ryoga ayudame!

Ryoga: No huyas cobarde!

Akane: Soltarme rápido!

Ryoga:Voy Akane! tranquila estoy aquí!

De pronto Akane nota un golpe fortísimo en la cabeza y pierde el conocimiento.

Ryoga: Que haces Shampoo?_dice enfadado.

Shampoo: Chica violenta estar dormida ahora tu aprovechar! ella no ver ni saber y tu curarte! ser tu oportunidad! yo te cubriré!

Ryoga: Espera Shampoo yo no puedo hacer eso!

Shampoo: El eclipse pronto ser! tomate tiempo que apunto pasar es tu oportunidad yo vigilare para que nadie intervenir! _dice mientras se pone en guardia con sus bombori.

Ryoga se queda pensando por un momento y mira a Akane ahora inconsciente.

Ryoga pensando: (No puedo hacerlo, pero...seria una oportunidad única! no puedo perder estar oportunidad de curarme y ser un hombre normal! después le diré a Akane que la quiero...si...pero...no! esto esta mal!)

Ryoga: No puedo hacerlo! _dice ladeando la cabeza agitadamente.

Shampoo: Tu ser tonto! aprovechar ya! si no otro te tomara la revancha!

Ryoga traga saliva y se acerca el rostro de Akane y la besa en los labios.

Ryoga: No puedo con ella inconsciente!

Shampoo: Tirale agua en la cara y ella despertar! rápido! _dice mientras esta en guardia.

Ryoga le echa agua en la cara y Akane va recuperando la consciencia.

Akane: Don...de estoy?_dice aun atontada.

Ryoga se quita y cuando va a cogerla una voz conocida por Akane le grita apartándole de una patada.

_:Dejala ni la toques!

Akane: Ranma? Ranmaaaaaaaaaa ayudame sueltame de aquí por favor!

Ranma: Tranquila enseguida te saco de ahí! tu! apartate!

Ryoga: Yo la estaba sacando de ahí!

Ranma: No me hagas reír! eres un aprovechado! _dice enfadado.

Akane: Ranma sacame de aquí por favor!

Ranma golpea a Ryoga y lo aparta hacia un lado, mira hacia el cielo y a Akane, se queda pensando por un instante mientras ve como la chica aun con los ojos vendados llora desesperadamente, finalmente la coge y la desata de ahí. Se quita la camisa y la tapa como puede.

Shampoo interviene de nuevo para que Ranma no toque a Akane.

Ranma: Quitate del medio! te detesto Shampoo deja de meterte en mi vida de una vez!_dice enfadado.

Shampoo: Airen! si no conmigo no con nadie!_dice poniéndose a la defensiva para atacarle.

Akane: Shampoo no se supone que habías venido a ayudarme?

Shampoo: Chica violenta ser tonta aun no saber nada! estúpida! sois todos...unos estúpidos!_dice la amazona mientras se va con lagrimas en los ojos.

Ranma aprovecha y suelta a Akane antes que Ryoga recupere la consciencia.

Una vez suelta se quita la venda de los ojos y abraza a Ranma con efusión de la alegría.

Akane: Ahhh Ranma ha ido por poco! no se que me hubiese sucedido si no llegáis a venir! Gracias!_dice entre lloros.

Ranma: No tienes que agradecerme nada! eh...has llegado aquí por culpa miá!

Akane: Que? por que?_pregunta sorprendida.

Ranma pensando: (No se lo puedo decir!ahora que todo esta bien y finalmente no paso nada no deberíamos de preocuparnos...si...mejor...parare y nos iremos a casa...)

Ranma: Pues porque...debería de haber estado mas pendiente de ti y no hubiese pasado esto...eso...me pasa por haber discutido y haberme ido...toda la noche por ahí...lo siento!

Akane: Tu no tienes la culpa Ranma de verdad!

Ranma: Bueno vamos a casa!

Unas cadenas enganchan el cuello de Ranma dejándolo inmovilizado y una estridente risa masculina retumba en la estancia.

Mousse: Jajajaja! Ranmaaaaa que bien que me hayas facilitado el trabajo!_dice estirando el cuello del joven.

Ranma: Ahhh! que quieres! estúpido!_dice mientras intenta zafarse de su adversario.

Akane: Mousse sueltale!

Mousse: Ahora yo podre curarme gracias a Akane!

Akane: Curarte? de que?

Ranma: Eso quería decirte! Akane! ese lago esta encantado! y nos puede curar a todos los malditos de Jusenkyo!

Akane: Curarte? para siempre? entonces que debo de hacer?Mousse sueltale decidme que debo de hacer y os curare a todos!

Ranma: idiota! no puedes curarnos!

Akane: Ha dicho antes Mousse de curaros! alguno de Jusenkyo me habrá secuestrado porque sabría del lago verdad?

Ranma: Si...

Ryoga: Vaya si lo sabia..._dice saliendo entre la maleza brotándose la cabeza a causa del dolor por el golpe de Ranma.

Akane: Bueno y que problema hay?

Ryoga: Ejem...Akane...si que nos puedes curar pero...no sabes el modo...

Akane: Bueno mientras no me matéis o sacrifiquéis...jeje! no sera eso verdad?

Mousse: Bueno para mi eso seria mas fácil dado que solo quiero a Shampoo...pero bueno se puede hacer una excepción.

Ranma: Atrevete a decir eso! y te parto la cara! que mas quisieras!

Akane: Bueno decirme que debo de hacer! que es un beso? bueno un beso solo es un beso y estáis curados!

Ranma: No es un beso y aunque sea por ese motivo jamas dejaría que besaras a estos aprovechados!

Ryoga: Oye! tu ibas a hacer algo peor!

Akane: Que?

Ranma: Oye callate! tu también que te he visto!

Akane: Que diablos pasa aquí, ehh?

Ranma y Ryoga se quedan callados mirándose con posición de defensa para pelear de nuevo, Mousse aprovecha la ocasión de que ambos están peleando y se lleva a Akane de un puñado.

Akane: Mhh! _dice intentando zafarse del brazo de Mousse que la tiene inmovilizada.

Ryoga y Ranma están enzarzados en una pelea y por momentos se percatan de que Akane no esta con ellos.

Ranma: Akane? Akane donde estas?

Ryoga: Imbécil! se ha ido por tu culpa! vamos a buscarla ahora mismo es carne de carnada para los malditos de Jusenkyo!

Van a buscarla cuando la oyen de nuevo gritar, su voz proviene de nuevo del lago donde esta de nuevo atada. Mousse esta con ella y la esta inmovilizando.

Akane: Que demonios haces sueltame! _dice pataleando.

Mousse: Lo siento Akane es para curarme...y desgraciadamente no es contigo con quien quiero pero es que la persona con la que quiero no puede ayudarme porque también esta maldita! pero pronto...me ayudaras y ella algún día me querrá! gracias a tu cuerpo!

Akane: Mi...cuerpo?

Mousse: No sabes de que se trata esto verdad?

Akane: No...

Mousse: Para curarnos necesitamos a una doncella virgen y hacerlo en este estanque cuando este el eclipse completo, entonces el espíritu sera echado del cuerpo...

Akane: Que? no seras capaz Mousse! por favor tu...no puedes hacerme esto! _dice llorando mientras patalea.

Cuando Mousse de acerca de nuevo a Akane Ranma le lanza una piedra escalabrandolo y cayendo en redondo al agua boca abajo.

Ranma: Akaneeeeeeeeeee! Akane estas bien? _dice saltando hacia ella.

Akane: Ranma dios mio! ya se que querían hacer conmigo! por dios sacame de aquí!_ dice llorando con pena.

Ryoga: Seré yo quien la saque de aquí! _dice golpeando a Ranma.

Ranma: Que? que haces idiota? es que no ves que la estoy soltando?

Ryoga: No pienso dejártela de nuevo la engañaras y harás tu propósito!

Ranma: Imbécil la voy a sacar de aquí!

Akane: Ryoga tranquilo...Ranma no me haría nunca algo así!

Ryoga: Ahhh no? bueno...sera mejor que te asegures de algo antes de hablar, Akane! bien entonces si quieres ir con él no voy a interrumpirte! adiós Akane y cuidate de él! No es de fiar.

Ryoga sale de ahí y deja a Ranma y a Akane solos, Shampoo vuelve y se lleva a Mousse con cara de victoria, Ranma y Akane no iban a hacer nada...

Shampoo: Shampoo llevarse a tonto cegato! irse de aquí todos para evitar mas problemas! Akane no hacer caso de Ryoga! Ranma nunca haría nada así contigo tu ser fea y violenta! Adiós Airen!

Shampoo sale corriendo dando saltos con Mousse agarrado como un trapo desmayado.

Akane se tapa mas y mejor y Ranma la escolta, le da la mano para incitarla a abandonar el lugar y ella le sonríe aceptándola...pronto el cielo solo alumbrado por la luz de la luna empieza a oscurecerse del todo...el eclipse esta comenzando. Mientras van abandonando el lago Akane frena su marcha mirando seria al suelo pensativa como decidiendo algo, Ranma la mira extrañado y también para su marcha.

Akane: Ranma...

Ranma: Akane vámonos! que te ocurre?

Akane: Ranma...esto...lo sabes no? lo del lago! lo sabias...

Ranma: Si! ya habrá otra ocasión! dentro de...10 años..._ dice mientras se da la vuelta para marchar de nuevo cabizbajo.

Akane sin embargo frena de nuevo la marcha mirando pensativa al suelo.

Ranma: Que pasa?

Akane: Ranma...yo...si quieres...puedo ayudarte!

Ranma: Que? que quieres decir Akane?

Akane: Ya que estamos aquí...si quieres...podemos...intentamos curarte!

Ranma:Pero Akane sabes que supone eso?

Akane: Y que mas da? estamos prometidos no? alguna vez nuestros padres nos casaran y...probablemente terminaremos haciéndolo así que que mas da que sea ahora que mas tarde? Por lo menos estarás curado!

Ranma: A...kane! tu...harías eso...por mi?

Akane: Ranma...vamos!

Akane se quita la blusa que tenia de Ranma y deja su cuerpo demidesnudo tapándose con las manos tímidamente esperando a Ranma, él la mira embobado sin racionar aun.

Akane: Ranma...vamos! date prisa!

Akane se mete de nuevo en el lago y le espera, Ranma entra poco a poco y la coge por los hombros para acercarla hacia él, Akane cierra los ojos pero Ranma se echa atrás.

Ranma: No puedo!

Akane abre los ojos y ve a Ranma dándose la vuelta dándole la espalda a ella, esta reacciona tapándose de nuevo y con ganas de llorar se sentía muy rechazada.

Akane: Tan...poco te gusto como para ni siquiera después de todas las burradas que has hecho para curarte no hacer esto? _dice llorando.

Ranma: No es eso! soy un miserable!

Akane: Que?

Ranma: No merezco curarme y mucho menos así a tu costa y mucho menos después de ser un mentiroso y un cobarde porque eso es lo que soy! no merezco que me ayudes!

Akane: Ranma entiendo que no me lo pidieras! se que da mucha vergüenza! pero no pasa nada si es porque no te gusto no pasa nada yo... lo entiendo!

Ranma se la vuelta y la coge por los hombros agitadamente, Akane se asusta de su reacción.

Ranma: Claro que me gustas! me gustas mucho! pero...soy un cobarde! yo...yo...te he llevado a esta situación! por no...ser capaz de pedírtelo..por cobardía...por hacer ver...que con la única persona que haría algo así solo seria contigo...por eso...no lo merezco!

Akane: Ranma...no entiendo que quieres decir! si es porque mi secuestro fue por ir a buscarte por la noche...no te preocupes dejalo estar! tu no tienes la culpa!

Ranma: No! es que fui yo! yo te hice una trampa!

La expresión de sorpresa de Akane no tenia limites, no podía ya gesticular ni decir nada...no tenia palabras...

Ranma: Si...yo te secuestre! por eso...no merezca que me ayudes! yo te lleve a esta situación! y...estuve a punto de...hacerlo sin tu consentimiento y...

Akane: Tu...ibas a permitir que yo viviera con eso? con una violación? para tu curarte?

Ranma: Pero no pude hacerlo! no pude! no...aunque fuera yo...seguiría hacerte algo contra de tu voluntad y no estaba bien! no estaba bien!

Akane: Como puedes ser tan rastrero? ibas a dejar que viviese con esa carga! por tu bienestar! como...? eres...eres un monstruo! _dice rompiendo a llorar.

Ranma: Akane...se que no me vas a perdonar...lo sé pero es que...no me dejaste pedirtelo porque estabas muy violenta esos dias! de veras que intente hacerlo! quería pedírtelo!

Akane: Y cual era tu plan, ehh? dejar que estuviese todos días viviendo con que un extraño me había violado y después que? tu el bueno de Ranma aun usa aceptaría a casarse con una chica que había usada por otro hombre antes de su matrimonio! no? el buen samaritano de Ranma aceptaría a una chica usada a pesar de todo...ese era tu plan no?

Ranma: Akane por favor perdoname! pero como viste no fui capaz!

Akane: No es eso lo que me enfada! si no...que...lo pensaras hacer...que pensaras tan egoísta! como siempre eres un egoísta y con siempre solo miras por ti mismo! total como de todas formas me van a casar con la tía esta pues la uso y encima después quedo bien quedándome con ella! Ranma...te odio! _dice mientras se da la vuelta saliendo de allí.

Ranma la sigue y cuando la va a coger por los hombros esta le empuja.

Akane: No...me toques!

Ranma: Akane ya te he dicho que lo siento! podido haberte dicho nada y haber seguido con ello pero decidí contarte la verdad!

Akane paro su marcha pensativa en las palabras de Ranma pero aunque las reflexiona por un momento decide marcharse dejando a Ranma ahí solo.

NOTA DE LA AUTORA: En fin como podéis ver no solo es un lemon también tiene drama y los personajes muchos sentimientos...

Siento si he tardado pero son los curros que me tienen loca aun así intento sacar tiempo para escribir para mis seguidores ademas tengo mas fanfics y no solo eso ademas estoy escribiendo un libro! en fin...gracias por vuestro apoyo y agradezco vuestras reviews! me animan mucho a seguir con mis historias!

Un saludo y nos leemos!

Atentamente

Chica de la Trenza ^-^


	5. El eclipse

CAPITULO 5_EL ECLIPSE

Después de las palabras de Ranma Akane sigue reflexionando sobre lo que el chico le ha dicho. Ambos están ya poco iluminados a causa de que el eclipse esta comenzando, aun están en el lago...y Ranma esta mirando al cielo con cara de desilusión y después la miraba a ella.

Akane mira hacia un lado y suspira con profundidad como tomando una decisión.

Akane: Esta bien!

Ranma: ¿que?

Akane: Te voy a a hacer una pregunta y depende de lo que contestes me entregare para ayudarte! pero...solo puede haber una respuesta...sin titubeos...de acuerdo? _dice mirándole seriamente.

Ranma: Dime! _dice poniéndose nervioso.

Akane: Esto lo haces por curarte?

Ranma: …...

Akane: Responde!

Ranma: Si...

Apenas comienza a caer una lagrima por los ojos de Akane, Ranma la interrumpe sin terminar su frase mirando hacia el suelo con vergüenza.

Ranma: …...porque...no me gustaría que fuese en esta situación ni aquí...

Akane: Entonces?

Ranma: Te escogí a ti porque es con la única persona que quiero hacerlo! Solo que no fui lo suficientemente valiente para decírtelo...lo siento...entiendo que después de lo que he hecho no quieras ayudarme...y no quieras ni ahora ni nunca...no me lo merezco...

Akane: Ranma!

Ranma: Que? le mira sorprendido.

Akane: Es tarde! Hay que darse prisa!

Ranma: El eclipse esta comenzando...pero...y si no me curo? seria hacer algo que no quieres para nada!

Akane: Es cierto que no quiero...que no estoy preparada y que me hubiese gustado mas tarde pero...que eres la persona con la que quiero...si...

Ranma: Aun a pesar de lo que te he hecho? aun de haberte engañado?

Akane: Soy una tonta...pero si... _dice la chica tímidamente.

Ranma se acerca a ella y le aparta un poco el pelo de la cara mirándola fijamente a la cara. La chica esta mirando tímidamente a un lado y con cara de resignación.

Ranma: Akane si ni siquiera nos hemos besado nunca!

Akane: Si... no recuerdo mal me besaste antes no?

Ranma: Ahh! si...pero...eso fue sin tu consentimiento! _dice nervioso y sonrojado.

Akane se comienza a destapar de nuevo ofreciéndose a Ranma. La chica de los cabellos azulados ahora mas brillantes que nunca por la iluminación del eclipse mira tímidamente hacia un lado.

Ranma traga saliva y la coge por los hombros con decisión acercándola a su rostro lentamente.

Poco a poco los labios del chico los posa sobre los de ella, besándola dulcemente pero poco a poco va intensificandolo agarrándola de la nuca, la va apoyando en aquella fría roca poniéndose encima de ella. A Akane le cuesta respirar por el cuerpo del chico encima de ella y la incomodidad de la roca, así que la decide sentar en la roca apoyando el cuerpo de esta en la pared quedando Ranma de pie frente a ella.

La mira de nuevo y la besa mas apasionadamente colándose entre sus piernas. Akane ahora puede sentir que Ranma esta preparado aunque ella aun no lo esta...pero no quiere decírselo para no hacerle perder el tiempo.

Están pocos segundos mas así y Ranma para para mirar los ojos de su prometida esperando consentimiento para introducirse dentro de ella.

Ranma: Estas...lista?

Akane: …...

Ranma: Akane?

La chica se queda dudando por segundos, no se siente preparada pero no quiere perder esta oportunidad de estar cerca de su amado, así que solo puede responder algo como...

Akane: Por favor...se cuidadoso conmigo! _dice con lagrimas en los ojos.

Ranma: Akane...si no...

Akane: Shhh! _dice poniéndole un dedo en los labios.

Hay un momento silencioso entre ambos y Akane le mira con decisión.

Akane: Ranma! por favor! hazlo ya! No dejes pasar un minuto mas! Hazme caso antes que pase mas tiempo! _dice la chica con decisión.

Ranma asiente con la cabeza con los ojos vidriosos de la emoción y prosigue con los besos retomandolo, pero esta vez ya toma él el control por completo de los movimientos, Akane solo es un muñeco que se deja llevar y se deja llevar por las caricias de este.

Poco a poco va relajando las piernas y Ranma puede notar que le esta dando paso a hacerlo, de manera que el chico con la ayuda de una de sus manos separa los muslos el todo de la chica.

Akane nota como con su mano busca el lugar donde debe de introducirse, ya nota que esta a punto de hacerlo y sus piernas comienzan a temblar, Ranma puede notarlo pero le acaricia la nuca intentando relajarla. Akane nota que Ranma ya no va a flaquear y se pone mas tensa de manera que sin querer aprieta los muslos de nuevo.

Ranma nota los nervios de la joven y de nuevo la intenta tranquilizar besandole el cuello, con una de las manos le vuelve a separar el muslo y se coloca de nuevo en la entrada.

Poco a poco Akane comienza a ceder flaqueando la fuerza de sus piernas apretadas, Ranma nota que eso le esta dando paso a hacerlo y para de besar su cuello para mirarla a los ojos con aprobación. Akane le mira con miedo e incertidumbre, ha llegado el momento y ha decidido entregarse voluntariamente a él. Ranma podía verlo en su mirada así que tomo decisión y le comenzó a besar en los labios mas lentamente al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a adentrarse en ella despacio pero profundo.

La postura en la que se encuentran al estar ella sentada apoyada y él de pie frente a ella con el cuerpo totalmente fusionado a ella, hace que la pose sea muy profunda y Akane nota bastante los movimientos de su prometido que cada vez son mas densos y continuos.

Algunas lagrimas caen de los ojos de la joven debido al dolor que siente por la intrusión del chico de los ojos azules. Ranma nota que el cuerpo de la joven tiembla y que esta dolorido, pero lo que conlleva le tiene tan sumamente excitado que no puede evitar no hacerle mucho caso en ese aspecto y solo piensa en el acto en sí...eso si...dándole mucho cariño a la chica y besos.

En cambio Akane solo emite gemidos de dolor y molestia que apalia agarrando fuerte a Ranma de los cabellos estirándolos fuertemente...aquello a Ranma no hacia mas que excitarle mas y hacer que sus movimientos cada vez sean mas bruscos y rápidos.

Ya esta totalmente oscuro, pero pronto una luz fuerte sale del cuerpo del chico que esta absolutamente sumergido en el acto sin percatarse de ello. Akane si se da cuenta y se sorprende dejando de besar a Ranma.

El chico quiere seguir pero Akane de nuevo deja de besarle, Ranma la mira con desconcierto pero sin salir de dentro de ella, aun no quiere separarse.

Akane: Ranma! tu cuerpo esta brillando! _dice mirándolo sorprendida.

Pero Ranma no hace mucho caso y de nuevo vuelve a retomarlo besándola con mucha intensidad. De nuevo a moverse dentro de ella pero ahora mas bruscamente y apasionado que antes, como si el hecho de haberle apartado un momento le haya abierto mas su apetito por ella, como si el hecho de haberle quitado un poco le hubiese hecho subir mas la ansiedad por poseerla.

A Akane le incomoda que sea tan brusco y apasionado pero por otro lado se siente halagada por el hecho de que después de tanto tiempo en busca de una cura Ranma solo piense en lo que esta haciendo con ella mas que en la cura en si...de manera que se va entregando mas a él aun a pesar de los movimientos tan bruscos del chico.

La luz que envuelve al chico de la trenza cada vez es mas brillante y poco a poco se va separando del cuerpo de este...subiendo hacia la luna. Akane lo observa como puede ya que tiene el rostro de Ranma completamente sumergido en el suyo besándola con intensidad sin apenas dejarla respirar. Pudo ver como aquella luz abandonaba el cuerpo de Ranma y a los pocos minutos la luna comienza a verse de nuevo...el eclipse esta finalizando...

Akane pensando: (Sera ese el espíritu de aquella chica que ha abandonado el cuerpo de Ranma? se habrá curado? )

Akane se aparta de Ranma bruscamente separando con su mano la cabeza del chico, aunque este sigue dentro de ella mirándola con deseo. Sus mejillas están ardiendo como si se hubiese bebido 2 botellas de sake, estaba borracho de ella y seguía bastante pegado a su rostro a su cuerpo sin apenas hacer caso de lo que la chica intenta decirle.

Akane: Ranma! creo que se ha ido! Creo que ha abandonado tu cuerpo! el eclipse ha terminado esta saliendo la luna! creo...que te has curado! _dice alegre.

Ranma: …...

Akane: Creo que he podido ver incluso la figura de la chica!

Ranma: …...

Ranma no le responde y sigue mirándola a los labios con deseo, Akane le mira con expectación esperando que le diga algo o haga algo...pero el chico de la trenza le coge del mentón y de nuevo sigue besándola como antes y a volver a moverse ritmicamente...parece como si todo le diera igual y solo le importara lo que esta haciendo sin pararse a mirar si ella incluso quiere continuar...esta demasiado sumergido en la chica de los ojos castaños...como si llevase tiempo deseando ese momento que parecía nunca llevar...una tensión sexual retenida muchísimo tiempo...y Akane finalmente le dejo seguir para poder dejar escapar aquella presión del joven.

Siguieron durante unos minutos mas cuando Ranma comenzó a sentirse extraño como si algo le subiera por el vientre muy fuerte y ahogo en un gemido.

El cuerpo de Ranma se rindió y cayo sobre la chica apoyando su peso, es como si el cuerpo se hubiese debilitado de golpe, Akane no entendía muy bien lo que le habia sucedido al chico.

Ranma apoya la cabeza en el hombro de la chica de los ojos castaños ahora asombrada, y sin aun salir de ella descansa fatigado abrazándola débilmente.

Akane: Ranma estas bien?

Ranma: Si...

Akane mira el rostro de Ranma que esta sonrojadisimo, los ojos vidriosos de cansancio y su respiración aun era agitada pero profunda...como si acabase de salir de un delirio.

Akane pensando: (Cuanto tiempo va a seguir así? porque no se levanta? Me duele el cuerpo y su cuerpo me hace daño ya...que le ocurre? )

Akane: Ranma estas bien? te...ocurre algo? por que no te levantas? _dice acariciándole los cabellos.

Ranma: dejame estar un poco mas así...estoy...muy...agotado...yo...no sabia que esto era así...

Akane: el que? es por lo del espíritu?

Ranma: Ha habido un momento que pensaba que me moría, y perdía todas las fuerzas... _dice el chico agotado.

Después de unos minutos de relajación, Akane empieza a moverse para que el chico capte las intenciones de separarse de él...el cuerpo lo tiene dolorido y pudo comprobar que había sangrado bastante.

Con sus manos agarro el agua y las manchas aquellas y se las miro atentamente mientras Ranma se vestía aun metido en el agua intentado reponer fuerzas.

Akane pensando: (Dios mio! ya no soy virgen...y Ranma y yo lo hemos hecho...y ahora como se supone que debemos actuar?)

Ranma se gira y ve a la chica como observa su propia sangre en el agua.

Se acerca a ella con expresión triste en la mirada.

Ranma: Akane...es muy importante lo que has hecho por mi! Yo...siento si parezco un pervertido pero es que hace tiempo que no hacia mas que pensar en ello...siento si he sido un poco brusco al final pero...deseaba mucho ese momento...contigo! ya no había nada mas!

Akane: Lo se! _dice la chica sonriendo.

Hay un momento de silencio entre ambos mirándose tiernamente a los ojos cuando ella interrumpe con vergüenza.

Akane: Aunque...eres un poco bruto no? Vaya! No sabia que fueras tan...tan...así!

Ranma la mira sonriendo muy sonrojado y se puso a rascarse la cabeza típico gesto de timidez extrema y vergüenza.

Akane: Ranma quiero volver a casa! Necesito...tomarme un baño caliente...tengo el cuerpo helado!

Ranma; Pues yo estoy ahora bien aunque antes estaba ardiendo!

Akane: Ya...ya veo porque! _dice sonriendo tímidamente.

Akane se tapa con la camisa de Ranma como puede, este sale primero del agua y después le tiende una mano a ella para ayudarla a salir.

Al ver lo que le costaba la chica moverse y salir, pudo percatarse de que estaba dolorida y comenzó a sentirse culpable.

Ranma pensando : (Pobrecilla...lo que ha hecho por mi...esta dolorida y aun así intenta ocultármelo para sentirme bien...)

Cuando la chica sale del agua y se dispone para salir de allí, el joven de la trenza la agarra fuerte del brazo acercándola hacia él.

Ranma: Te...quiero Akane!

Akane; Ranma... _dice la chica de ojos castaños sorprendida.

Ranma: Vamonos a casa! _le dice tendiéndole la mano.

Akane le mira desconcertada y acepta. Ambos retoman el largo camino hacia casa.

NOTA AUTORA: Bueno bueno y bueno! Por fin continuación! y que continuación! estaba la cosa que saltaban chispas entre los chicos! Bueno pues eso...espero vuestras rewiews! Muchas gracias por leerme...veremos que ocurre en el episodio siguiente! Hasta la próxima y que sea pronto!

Saludos

Atentamente

Chica de la Trenza ^-^


	6. La vuelta a casa

CAPITULO 6_ VUELTA A CASA

Antes de partir Ranma le da a Akane su ropaje y esta se viste. Esta aun dolorida pero intenta disimularlo como puede. Ranma esta sumergido en sus pensamientos y observando a la jovencita bastante distante de él.

Ranma pensando: ( Estoy preocupado...sera que después de hacerlo se ha dado cuenta de que no me quiere...le he dicho que me quería pero ella ni me ha contestado ni me ha dicho nada...se ha callado... es posible que no sienta ya nada por mi? tanto daño le he hecho mientiendola? me siento realmente mal y siento que la he utilizado entonces...y yo...me siento...despreciable...y menospreciado...no me siento querido ni correspondido por ella... ¿porque Akane?)

Akane termina de arreglarse, ya se siente mas cómoda con su ropa y le indica a Ranma que se siente preparada para volver a casa.

Retoman el camino de nuevo y en poco tiempo vuelven a casa, Akane esta distante de Ranma muy pensativa y Ranma no puede evitar observar a su prometida.

Apenas hablan todo el camino solo pequeñas cosas necesarias. Al amanecer llegan a Nerima a casa de la joven de cabellos azulados. Cuando entran aun es de madrugada y están todos durmiendo exceptuando Kasumi que esta ya en la cocina.

Kasumi: Akane que bueno volver a verte en casa! Ranma! la has encontrado! _dice sonriente.

Akane mira a Ranma con resentimiento recordando aquella mentira y este agacha la cabeza asintiendole a Kasumi bastante avergonzado.

La chica de cabellos azules sonríe a su hermana mayor dulcemente alegrándose de volver a verla.

Akane: Voy a tomarme un baño! Buenos días Kasumi! me alegro de verte! _dice subiendo las escaleras.

Ranma y Kasumi quedan en el pasillo, al chico de la trenza de nuevo se le pasan imágenes por la cabeza una y otra vez sobre lo ocurrido con Akane en ese estanque ruborizándose una y otra vez.

Kasumi: Ranma esta todo bien? que le pasa a Akane? Caminaba un poco extraña y tenia rasguños en las piernas...que le ha pasado?

Ranma: Es largo de contar..pero tranquila que esta bien!

Kasumi: Y tu como estas?

Ranma: Estoy bien! No te preocupes! _dice sonriendo forzadamente.

Ranma sube a su habitación y espera impaciente a que Akane salga del baño para meterse él en el agua...tenia un poco de frío, aquella agua estaba helada.

En el baño una Akane afligida se sumerge en las calientes aguas. Aun no puede evitar abrazarse el cuerpo, esta dolorido y helado. Le duele también la cabeza y tiene malestar general...probablemente se ha resfriado en aquel estanque helado.

La joven no para de tener imágenes de Ranma frente ella fusionado, alguna vez se había imaginado como seria hacerlo con Ranma...pero jamas se había imaginado que fuese en aquella circunstancia...se planteaba una y otra vez si realmente él la habría utilizado o que la quería de veras...y claro pues en verdad es un hombre y también tiene deseos carnales.

Akane pensando: (Me siento tan rara...porque me encuentro tan mal? hemos llegado y Ranma no ha dicho nada al respecto...o quizás estará esperando alguna reacción mía...habré hecho bien en ofrecerme? se habrá curado? Habría merecido la pena? Ni siquiera se ha puesto a mirar si se ha curado...podría al menos haberlo hecho para hacerme ver que ha servido de algo...parece mentira que no valorase mi preciada castidad sin ni siquiera comprobar que se ha curado...estoy dolida con él y no siento que en serio me quiera...veremos como transcurren estos días...)

Ranma sale varias veces para ver que la chica de ojos marrones aun no ha salido, y de tanto esperar queda dormido...debido al cansancio que llevaba acumulado.

Llega el mediodía y Ranma es despertado por Kasumi, extrañado porque no es Akane quien le despierta como costumbre acude a la llamada de la mayor de los Tendo con incertidumbre que anuncia que acuda a la comida del mediodía.

El joven bastante nervioso pensando en lo del día anterior sale hacia el salón bajando temerariamente por las escaleras. Ahí estaban todos...sentados incluido su preciosa prometida quien ya había probado.

Cuando llega a la altura de esta ambos jóvenes no pueden evitar tener una mirada de complicidad de como si ocultasen ambos algo...y como de costumbre el joven se sienta al lado de su novia.

Están todos comiendo en silencio y el señor de la casa no puede evitar preguntar una y otra vez que había pasado con su pequeña.

Soun: No entiendo...a ver que me expliquen...te encontraron tirada en un bosque? porque no vas a la consulta del doctor por si...te hubiesen hecho algo? Akane por dios estoy preocupado por ti hija, verdad Ranma? Menos mal que tu prometido te encontró...mi pequeña Akane! _dice soltando unas grandes lagrimas.

Akane: Ahh paaapa! ya te he dicho que estoy bien! no me pasa nada no tengo porque ir al doctor! solo tengo unos rasguños!me habré lastimado y alguien me llevo hasta allí...no vi a nadie! _dice la joven de cabellos azules sin apartar la mirada del plato, quien no come y da vueltas a la comida para aparentar que esta comiendo como el resto.

Soun: Y tu que opinas Ranma?

Ranma esta nervioso por la pregunta y no puede evitar mirar a Akane, quien no le dirige la mirada y mira hacia su comida.

Soun: Dime Ranma! como estaba Akane?

Ranma: Bueno estaba...dormida...no hay de que preocuparse! esta bien y aquí con nosotros...creo que eso es lo que cuenta, no?

Hay un ligero silencio de unos minutos y los demás siguen hablando de sus cosas diarias.

Akane se levanta dejándose toda la comida pidiendo permiso para irse a su habitación.

Akane: Disculparme todos pero quiero irme a mi habitación! _dice mientras deja el plato en la cocina y sube por las escaleras.

Ranma se queda mirándola con preocupación y su padre se da cuenta de que algo raro sucede.

Los demás siguen comiendo y cuando terminan, quedan solos en el jardín Ranma y su padre quien no deja de mirarle fijamente.

Genma: Ranma ahora que estamos solos... ¿que ocurre con Akane? le has hecho algo o le has dicho algo que le ha dolido verdad? se que me ocultas algo hijo! díselo a tu padre!

Ranma: Papa esta todo bien! Akane esta cansada eso es todo!

Genma: Ni hablar! me mientes! que pasa con Akane! le has hecho algo verdad y esta enfadada! que diablos le has hecho? _dice enganchándolo del hombro con fuerza para que no se vaya.

Ranma: Papa he dicho que me dejes en paz que no hay nada que decir! _dice el joven golpeando a su padre.

Genma cae al suelo y de un puñado coge a Ranma y lo lanza como de costumbre hacia el pequeño lago familiar.

Cuando cae se levanta a golpear a su padre sacudiéndose la cabeza una y otra vez aturdido por el golpe de su padre, pero cuando va a golpearle su padre le mira perplejo y no le golpea. Ranma le asiste aun sin darse cuenta de ello a su padre un buen golpe tirando a su padre al suelo. Genma aun no sale con asombro observando a su hijo.

Genma: Como es posible? _dice asombrado.

Ranma: Se que estoy muy fuerte papa! no se porque te sorprendes!

Genma: Imbécil no notas nada raro en tu voz?

Ranma: que debo notar?

Genma: Estas mojado de agua fría y tu voz no ha cambiado! como es posible? _Dice señalandole.

Ranma cae en la cuenta y se mira las manos y toca su cuerpo comprobando que es su estado real...era la primera vez en muchísimo tiempo que se mojaba y no se transformaba y se sentía muy extraño.

Genma ante la sorpresa se asegura de que el lago esta bien y se mete en el agua, se transforma en oso panda como de costumbre y sigue mirando a Ranma incrédulo. Al mismo tiempo el chico de la trenza sigue mirándose sorprendido pensando en el tema del eclipse y lo que había hecho con Akane...realmente había servido y merecido la pena.

Llega al hora de la cena y Genma y Soun hablan de lo acontecido con Ranma. Soun se alegra bastante de que su yerno ahora es un hombre normal y llora de alegría.

Kasumi trae la cena y llama al resto de familia. Acuden todos menos Akane que sigue en su habitación.

Kasumi: Que raro...Akane no me ha oído? Ranma puedes ir a avisarle?

Ranma: Claro! Voy enseguida! _dice dirigiéndose a la escalera corriendo de un impulso.

Ranma llega a la habitación de la chica de cabellos azules, toca a la puerta pero nadie responde así que entra preocupado con mucho cuidado. Cuando este abre la habitación comprueba que no se encuentra nadie dentro.

Cuando baja al salón por la cara del chico deducen que algo ocurre con la joven.

Soun: Y Akane no quiere bajar a cenar?

Ranma: No...esta en su habitación...es posible que haya salido y no nos haya dicho nada... _dice el chico de ojos azules afligido.

Todos están callados y miran a Ranma con desconcierto. El joven se siente inesperadamente responsable y no sabe como actuar.

Soun: Ranma! ves a buscarla! algo pasa con mi pequeña! apenas habla con nosotros!

Ranma asiente con la cabeza y sale de la casa buscando a su prometida. Da unas vueltas por la casa y a la manzana corriendo pero sin antes ponerse a pensar donde podría estar...

Ranma pensando: (Que raro...no le he visto salir de su habitación ni mucho menos abrir la puerta de la calle...la única que ha salido es Nabiki a comprar y ya esta...ya sé...seguro que ha salido por la ventana...entonces solo puede estar en un sitio...)

El joven y ágil Ranma salta al tejado y busca por los lados cerca de la ventana de la chica de ojos castaños y ahí estaba ella...sentada apoyada en sus rodillas y con mirada pensativa.

Ranma se acerca a ella con sigilo, ella se ha dado cuenta de que ha sido descubierta pero no le levanta la mirada.

Ranma: Akane que haces aquí? porque no entras a comer? Debes de alimentarte no comes nada de nada y vas a enfermar...ademas tienes mal aspecto! _dice mientras le toca la frente con la mano.

Una vez toca la frente de la chica pensativa se percata de que esta ardiendo, sus mejillas están sonrojadas y sus manos heladas.

Ranma: Akane tienes fiebre! estas...estas enferma! debes de irte a la cama ya! Que demonios haces aquí fuera pasando frío y con esta fiebre?

Akane: Ranma dejame tranquila no debes de preocuparte por mi! _dice sin dejar de mirar al frente.

Ranma: Claro que me preocupo por ti! Vamos dentro! _dice cogiéndola del brazo haciendo fuerza para levantara.

Akane: He dicho que no me toques! que me dejes en paz! _dice gritándole y soltándose.

Ranma la mira con desconcierto y queda plantado de pie delante de ella.

Ranma: Oye Akane que demonios te pasa? _dice molesto.

Akane: Quiero estar sola! _dice la chica malhumorada.

Ranma: Porque me tratas así?

Akane: Te trato como tu me tratas a mi!

Ranma: Que? _dice sorprendido.

Abajo se oyen voces de la familia llamándolos, los han oído y dejan de discutir para no ser escuchadnos. Deciden bajar y van a cenar con todos los demás.

Habían oído que Akane tenia fiebre y estaba enferma y Nabiki le dio medicación. El patriarca de las Tendo abriga a su pequeña hija con una manta y le frota entrandola en calor. Finalmente todos se sientan e intentan cenar...Akane no se encuentra bien y esta tosiendo mucho, Ranma a veces la mira con preocupación y con culpabilidad.

Mientras todos cenan oyen que tocan a la puerta, la mayor de los Tendo se levanta a abrir la puerta y pueden oír la voz de Shampoo y Ukyo que están entrando en la estancia.

Shampoo: Airen? estar bien? _dice saludando alegremente la amazona.

Ukyo: Hola Ranchan!

Ranma: que demonios hacéis vosotras aquí?

Akane no puede evitar lanzar una mirada de odio hacia ellas y el joven de ojos azules quien le mira con resignación.

Ranma: que hacéis aquí, ehh?

Ukyo: Me ha contado Shampoo que ocurrió ayer...y...venia a comprobar si...finalmente ocurrió aquellos...para...para olvidarte para siempre! _dice la chica triste.

Ranma: Que? No no no! esperad! aquí no!

Soun: aquí no que?

Genma: Hijo que ocurre?

Akane: Bueno yo me voy de aquí! _dice enojada levantándose de la mesa.

Shampoo se acerca a Ranma con un cubo de agua fría, todos miran con asombro de ver ese espectáculo montado por las féminas enojadas. Ranma esta nervioso pero finalmente la amazona lo moja completamente haciendo ver ante todos incluida la propia Akane que no se transforma en mujer.

Ukyo se lleva la mano a la boca intentado ahogar un grito de sufrimiento y la amazona no deja de llorar echándose hacia un lado.

La cara de Akane es de también sorpresa, Ranma la mira con una mezcla de emoción por su cura y con otra de sentido de culpabilidad.

Nabiki: Que ocurre aquí? Ranma no te transformas en mujer! _dice una Nabiki sorprendida.

Ranma: Si...creo que me he curado para siempre...

Ukyo: Dios mio entonces lo habéis hecho! _dice triste.

Ranma y Akane se miran avergonzados y apartan la mirada tímidamente.

Soun: que has hecho con quien Ranma?

Ranma: Señor yo...estoy...me he curado...

Soun: Eso ya lo se, lo que no nos has dicho es como?

Ranma: No puedo! _dice mirando hacia un lado.

Akane pega un golpe en la mesa y sale de allí dirigiéndose a su habitación, por el portazo que esta pega todos se cercioran del enfado de la peliazul.

Shampo pensando: (Vaya...no se lo han dicho a nadie...así que se avergüenzan...eso quiere decir que no están seguros de decirlo...que Ranma tiene dudas...Akane como siempre se ha enfadado porque Ranma no ha querido evidenciar lo que ha ocurrido entre ambos...aun hay una oportunidad! )

Shampoo: Ranma ir a dar un paseo con nosotras? _dice la amazona maliciosamente.

Ranma: Dejadme tranquilo! Ohh! Siempre metiéndome en líos!

Shampoo: Solo es para hablar! Sabemos que ocurre solo que no darnos cuenta! Nosotras sentirlo mucho! Vamos a pasear y hablar a sitio tranquilo...los 3! _dice mirando a Ukyo guiñándole un ojo.

Ranma las mira con desconfianza y acepta a salir con ellas. Akane desde su balcón comprueba que su prometido sale con estas a hablar fuera.

Cuando ya los pierde de vista se mete en su habitación y cierra la ventana apoyándose en la pared llorando de rabieta.

Akane pensando: (Ya lo sabia yo! Jamas lo admitirá! Jamas! Me ha usado como un trapo! nunca reconocerá nada porque no hay nada que reconocer...se avergüenza de mi! Lo odio! Te odio Ranma! me siento sucia! )

Ranma, Shampoo y Ukyo están paseando incómodamente y no median palabra en el camino hasta que Ukyo rompe el hielo.

Ukyo: Entonces ya no te transformas Ranma? Como te sientes?

Ranma: Mal...esta claro que...esto no debería de haber ocurrido así...tanto tiempo deseando curarme de la maldición y ahora que no estoy maldito...no me siento bien! _dice triste.

Shampoo: Es por chica violenta? Sientes vergüenza?

Ranma: Si me avergüenzo pero de mi...de mi mismo...

Ukyo: Por que?

Ranma: Creo que he decepcionado tanto a Akane que creo que no me quiere...le he dicho que la quiero allí y ella no me ha correspondido... _dice muy triste el chico de la trenza.

Ukyo y Shampoo se miran confusas...lo normal era que hubiese pasado al contrario pero no fue así...viniendo de Ranma les afectaba de sobremanera a ambas...por primera vez Ranma estaba reconociendo algo inaudito! Quería a Akane Tendo!

Ya es muy tarde y van caminando mucho tiempo los 3, las chicas no saben que preguntarla pues temen que las respuestas del joven las dañen pero no pueden evitar hacerlo...

Shampoo: Y tu que hacer?

Ranma: No lo se! creo que se siente decepcionada y que en realidad no le gusto...y ahora como sabe que es lo que va a tener por obligación por siempre por la promesa de nuestros padres pues se siente frustrada...eso es lo que pienso... _dice un Ranma afligido.

Ukyo: Vas a romper el compromiso?

Ranma: Si...creo que Akane no esta enamorada de mi! ahora quiero ayudarla a ella! _dice cabizbajo.

Shampoo y Ukyo se miran con cara de victoria y complicidad y animan a Ranma a tomar la decisión de dejar a su amada prometida Akane Tendo...

NOTA AUTORA: Que ocurre con Akane? Podrán los chicos resolver este malentendido? que planearan estas arpias? Mas en el proximo capitulo! Nos leemos!

Agradezco vuestras rewiews mucho!

Atentamente

Chica de la Trenza ^-^


	7. Somos un desastre en el amor

CAPÌTULO 7_SOMOS UN DESASTRE EN EL AMOR

Akane se tira toda la noche llorando sin parar, ya había tomado al decisión de dejar a Ranma y hablar con su padre de la retirada del compromiso seriamente.  
Llega la mañana y Akane aprovecha que están todos haciendo sus cosas para ir a hablar con su padre del tema. Baja al salón y ahí estaba el señor de la casa con su mejor amigo inseparable Genma Saotome jugando juntos al ajedrez japones.

Akane: Papa podría...hablar contigo a solas por favor?  
Soun: Es muy importante hija?  
Genma: No os preocupéis por mi! me retiro al dojo un rato! Hasta ahora! _dice Genma levantándose del suelo.

Cuando el padre de Ranma desaparece por completo del salón quedan padre e hija ambos sentados de rodillas en el suelo uno frente al otro.

Soun: Y dime hija que ocurre?  
Akane: Papa, quería pedirte algo importante para mi!  
Soun: Dime!  
Akane: Papa quisiera que rompieras mi compromiso con Ranma! _dice la chica triste.  
Soun: Ya hemos hablado muchas veces de eso Akane y es un acuerdo entre ambas familias! Vosotros no podéis hacer nada! _dice mirando al suelo enfadado.  
Akane: Papa por favor! Ranma y yo no nos queremos! quieres que sea una desgraciada? de verdad cuando pensaste en tenerme y en darme la vida querrías eso para mi? Querías que fuera una chica desgraciada?_dice la muchacha con ojos llorosos.  
Soun: Para nada! creo que te he buscado ademas un buen hombre! y ademas ahora esta curado de la maldición ya no tienes escusas por ello! Cosa que aun no nos ha explicado como de la noche a la mañana no se transforma. _dice dudoso.  
Akane: Papa por favor! No quiero casarme con Ranma!  
Soun: Dame una razón importante por la que deba de anular el compromiso y abandonar la idea de que el dojo siga adelante! Dámela!  
Akane: …...  
Soun: No la hay verdad?  
Akane: Gracias por comprenderlo papa! _dice la chica cabizbaja levantándose del suelo dirigiéndose corriendo a su habitación llorando.

Soun se queda hecho polvo en el salón reflexionando sobre las palabras de su hija, jamas la había visto así de frustrada y triste...algo había cambiado en ella durante su estancia fuera de la casa...y seguramente...Ranma lo sabría...y que claramente lo de su transformación algo tiene que ver...

En el dojo de los Tendo Genma se acerca a la puerta y oye los golpes y gritos de su hijo entrenando duramente. Cuando entra el chico de la trenza se percata de su presencia y deja de entrenar, se sienta en el suelo y quita el sudor de su frente con la mano.

Ranma: Que es lo que quieres padre? _dice molesto.  
Genma: Hijo...aun no me has contado como te has curado de la maldición!  
Ranma: Ya te dije que no lo se papa! cuantas veces quieres que te lo diga?

Genma se queda cabizbajo pensativo y Ranma lo mira con curiosidad.

Genma: Akane me ha pedido que me fuera...quería hablar con su padre a solas... ¿tu tienes que ver algo con ello? _dice mirándolo serio a los ojos.  
Ranma: Que? Que Akane esta hablando con su padre?  
Genma: Si hijo...y no olía bien...dime...que le has hecho? por que le has hecho algo verdad?  
Ranma: Que te hace pensar eso, ehh?  
Genma: Ranma algo me ocultas! dime! que ha pasado entre vosotros dos que apenas habláis y ni siquiera discutís! _dice enfadándose cada vez mas.  
Ranma: Ahh! cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no pasa nada!  
Genma: No te creo!  
Ranma: Pues es lo que hay! ahora dejame tranquilo! _dice dándole la espalda a su padre volviendo a golpear el saco.  
Genma: Akane esta muy rara estos días, es que no te has dado cuenta?  
Ranma: Pues claro que me he dado cuenta!  
Genma: Y no hablas con ella? Por que diablos no intentas llevarte bien con tu prometida?  
Ranma: Ella tampoco pone de su parte! Ademas...yo ya...he intentado hablar con ella! Ahora dejame tranquilo padre! _dice retomando su entrenamiento.

Genma se dispone a marcharse del dojo sin antes dedicarle unas palabras a su hijo con lucidez.

Genma: Hijo...no seas igual que tu padre y desperdicies tu vida en idioteces! _marcha disgustado.

Ranma se queda pensativo en el dojo y prosigue su entrenamiento, no quiere pensar mas que Akane le ha rechazado y que lo que habían hecho no era nada para ella...mas que para ayudarlo...se sentía miserable...

Mas tarde Akane decide salir un rato a dar una vuelta, a pensar en sus cosas y en lo que había pasado con su padre...y a falta de comprensión pasa cerca de la consulta del doctor Tofu...su máximo confidente.  
La chica de cabellos bellos azulados llama a la puerta de la consulta, el doctor le abre amablemente y la hace entrar en la clínica.

Akane: Doctor molesto?  
Doctor: No no! tranquila estaba mirando unos papeleos, pero no tengo ningún paciente de momento hoy! Como estas? Ya me hablaron que desapareciste unos días! estas bien?  
Akane: Si...me raptaron... _dice sonriente.  
Doctor: Pero que querían? Quieres...necesitas que te haga un chequeo medico?  
Akane: No no! tranquilo doctor estoy bien! _dice nerviosa.  
Doctor: me he enterado que Ranma se ha curado de la maldición! como es posible?  
Akane: Doctor necesito...contarle algo pero...no se le diga a nadie ni siquiera a mi hermana Kasumi deacuerdo? _dice tímidamente.  
Doctor: Claro! soy una tumba! dime!  
Akane: Digamos que se porque Ranma se curo de la maldición...y que mi desaparición tuvo que ver...y...yo también tuve que ver en su cura...  
Doctor: ¿Como?  
Akane: Si...doctor...había una leyenda que había descubierto Ranma de un lago en cierto lugar mágico que en cada eclipse puede quitar maldiciones a los malditos por espíritus poseídos...  
Doctor: Vaya! entonces Ranma si que sabe como se curo... ¿y porque no lo cuenta?  
Akane: Bueno ahí es donde entro yo...me secuestraron porque para curarse...tienen que hacerlo con una doncella en ese lago para echar el espíritu de el cuerpo y ser absorbido durante el eclipse...  
Doctor: …..Akane me estas diciendo que...?  
Akane: Si...yo he ayudado a Ranma a curarse de la maldición! _dice sonrojadisima.

Existe un incomodo silencio entre ambos, no hablan ni se miran a la cara, Akane esta avergonzada y el doctor tampoco sabe que preguntarle.

Doctor: Como fue Akane?  
Akane: Bueno fue Ranma quien me secuestro, nos mintió a todos haciéndome pensar que estaba  
secuestrada y después como los demás aparecieron pues le descubrí...bueno...me lo desvelo él...me contó la verdad y aun así accedí a ofrecerme para ayudarle, pues el eclipse estaba ya ahí y hasta dentro de otros 10 años no habría otro...y le ayude!  
Doctor: Y viste como salio el espiritu del cuerpo?  
Akane: Si...y como se separo del cuerpo de Ranma,,,,y como se fue hacia la luna y mas tarde Ranma no se que le pasaba que...se debilito y cayo encima mía...como si fuese a desmayarse pero no se desmayo...  
Doctor: Jajajaja perdoname que me ria Akane! pero Ranma seguro que se encontraba bien!  
Akane: No se porque le paso eso, pero creo que lo de la maldición tubo algo que ver...  
Doctor: Akane no es eso! Ranma...había...bueno...si es lo que me imagino es que el chico...había...bueno...ya sabes! jajaaja no le pasa nada por eso! Ranma seguro que esta bien y curado!  
Akane: No hablamos desde aquello, y el sigue como siempre renegando de mi, y encima se va con estas arpías que aprovechan la situación! El me ha usado! y me ha tirado como una colilla! Sigue como siempre y encima esta curado... _dice triste la chica.  
Doctor: No lo creo...Akane igual esta raro por lo que ha pasado! Porque no hablas con él?  
Akane: No puedo mirarle a la cara! No puedo! Me da mucha vergüenza y ademas...tengo muchísimo miedo a lo que me pueda decir por hacerme aun mas daño! _dice mientras le salen a la chica unas lagrimas.

El doctor le coge de una mano y la acaricia la cara limpiándole las lagrimas.

Doctor: Akane...habla con él...estoy seguro de que Ranma te quiere...solo que...es un poco presuntuoso...  
Akane: No! No quiero hablar con él! Ademas le he pedido a mi padre que rompa el compromiso! se que no me quiere! no me ha dicho nada después de aquello y encima vuelve a las andadas con sus prometidas!  
Doctor: Akane las cosas en realidad son mas fáciles de lo que las ponemos! Hazme caso! Habla con Ranma!  
Akane: No quiero hablar con él tengo mucho miedo a que me haga daño! _dice llorando.  
Doctor: Pues comprueba que lo que digo es verdad! Crea situaciones en donde estáis solos e intenta hablar con él...llevatelo a una cafetería o algo!  
Akane: Esta decidido...no quiero casarme con él! No le voy a obligar a estar con alguien que no quiere...  
Doctor: Y no seras tu quien no sienta lo mismo después de haberlo hecho con él? te has parado a pensar en eso?

Akane se queda muda y le mira con incertidumbre.

Akane: Quien? Yo?  
Doctor: Si...  
Akane: Yo estoy bien...solo que...tengo miedos!  
Doctor: Akane piensa bien las cosas...si necesitas ayuda ya sabes...si quieres que hable con Ranma lo haré gustosamente... _dice guiñándole un ojo a la chica del pelo azulado.

Akane sonríe y sale de la consulta, ahora se siente mejor y mas despejada, aunque con mas dudas que nunca, el doctor le había hecho dudar sobre sus sentimientos con Ranma...tenia que reflexionar mucho...

Cuando llega a casa ya de noche después de dar un buen paseo, ahí estaba la cena de ella en la cocina y todos durmiendo. Akane lo había hecho a propósito para que no hubiese nadie que la molestara y a parte darse un baño tranquila.  
Cena tranquilamente en el salón viendo la tele muy flojo pensando en las palabras del doctor, y le da vueltas y vueltas.  
Cuando termina va al baño y ve luz dentro.

Akane pensando: (Hay alguien bañándose...por la hora que es igual es Kasumi que siempre se baña la ultima antes de dormir...mirare en el cesto de la ropa quien esta dentro...)

Cuando ojea la ropa, esta toda bastante mezclada de manera que no sabe de quien puede ser...toca 2 veces a la puerta y le responden.

Akane: Quien hay?  
Ranma: Soy yo Akane! Puedes pasar si quieres!

Akane se sonroja, no esta desnuda pero tiene una toalla solo rodeada en el cuerpo. Por un lado quiere entrar pero por otro le da vergüenza que la vea así...

Ranma: Akane entras? No pasa nada! Si necesitas coger algo estoy tapado!  
Akane: No Ranma no importa ya vendré en otro momento!

Akane decide marcharse de ahí pero por razones que ella aun no sabe tiene bastante curiosidad de ver que su prometido ya no se transforma en mujer y decide entrar a comprobarlo.  
Cuando abre la puerta descubre a Ranma metiéndose en la bañera sin toalla ni nada y desnudo como aquella primera vez que se vieron...solo que Akane estaba esta vez tapada.  
Ranma esta coloradisimo y se sumerge rápidamente en la bañera para ser lo menos posible visto.  
Akane aprieta los ojos fuerte y se disculpa.

Akane: Lo siento! Es que tenia curiosidad!  
Ranma: Por que? Por verme desnudo?  
Akane: No estúpido! Quería comprobar que te habías curado! Por que ni siquiera lo comprobaste después de aquello! _dice molesta.  
Ranma: Quieres verlo?  
Akane: Si!  
Ranma: Ahh! dame una toalla que salga de aquí...esta agua esta caliente!

Akane se acerca al cesto de las toallas y le pasa una a Ramna, esta se gira de espaldas a él y se rodea la toalla a la cintura.

Ranma: Ya puedes mirar si quieres!

Akane se gira de nuevo hacia su prometido y este se echa agua fría, Akane la toca y comprueba que esta fría.  
Ranma la mira molesto y cierra el agua, esta demasiado fría para aguantarla mas tiempo.

Ranma: Contenta?  
Akane: Oye no me hables así! encima de que...  
Ranma: De que, que, ehh? Que pasa tengo aun que darte las gracias! Pues gracias! _dice molesto el chico volviendo a sumergirse en la bañera en agua caliente.  
Akane: Eres un desagradecido y un imbécil! ademas de egoísta!  
Ranma: Yo soy egoísta! y tu encima que? te prestas a ayudarme para que? Para después tratarme así? con esa indiferencia? que soy para ti? _dice molesto.  
Akane: Y yo que soy para ti? _.dice acercándose a él mucho amenazante.  
Ranma: Vas a atizarme como siempre? ehh? Dices que soy incapaz de decirte lo que siento pero es que tu tambien lo eres! porque no es cierto! viste como fui en ese aspecto y te asustaste, no era lo que creías!  
Akane: Ahh! No hables de ti! _dice dándole la espalda al chico de los ojos claros.  
Ranma: Te dije que te quería! Y tu ni me contestaste!  
Akane: Yo...no sabia que pensar ahí...no sabia si me lo dijiste para no hacerte sentir culpable de haber perdido mi...de esa forma! _dice agachando la cabeza de espaldas al chico.  
Ranma: Y ahora sabes lo que sientes? o lo que piensas? _dice apoyándose hacia delante hacia ella con proposición.  
Akane: …...yo...creo que...  
Ranma: Voy a ayudarte a decidirte!

El chico sale del agua corriendo y engancha a Akane por la espalda abrazándola fuerte contra sí y la tira al la bañera con él, Akane se asusta muchísimo y no le da tiempo a reaccionar, no se esperaba una reacción así.  
Los dos se encuentran en el agua, Ranma a espaldas de Akane abrazándola y esta delante suya entre sus piernas tapándose los pechos, la toalla por supuesto se había deslizado y estaban en contacto total de piel.  
Ranma la agarraba fuerte para que no se fuera y apretaba contra su pecho fuerte.

Akane: Ranma suéltame o grito!

Ranma le tapa la boca con una de sus manos y con la otra la aprieta contra sí.

Ranma: Dime! Que sientes estando así conmigo eh? con mi cuerpo pegado de nuevo al tuyo?

Akane deja de patalear y se intenta relajar, nota bastante el cuerpo de Ranma y comienza a ruborizarse mucho. Los colores en la cara le subían y notaba a su cuerpo comportarse extraño.

Ranma: Si gritas te cogeré y haré ver ante los demás que estamos aquí los dos desnudos en la bañera...pero si te estas quieta y hablamos entonces nadie sabrá nada...tu decides! Vas a dejar de resistirte?

Akane asiente con la cabeza nerviosa y Ranma poco a poco la va soltando. Nada mas soltarse se aparta de él aunque no se da la vuelta cara al chico por miedo a que la vea desnuda, queda mirando cabizbaja al agua y pensativa.

Ranma: Y bien que me dices?

Akane: Ranma es normal que me de vergüenza, eres un hombre y estas desnudo!

Ranma: Ya claro que si fuera Ryoga por ejemplo seria lo mismo, no? _dice molesto.

Akane: He ido...esta tarde a hablar con mi padre...para romper nuestro compromiso! _dice la chica tímidamente.

Ranma: Como? _pregunta alarmado el chico de la trenza.

Akane: Pues eso...pero al final no me lo ha concedido...

Ranma: Entonces es cierto...no me quieres! _dice dolido.

Akane: Como voy a querer a una persona tan egoísta? Pues a ti no te falto tiempo para irte con esas dos arpías! _dice girándose hacia él.

Ranma: No hice nada solo quería dar un paseo!

Akane: Ahh un paseo? con ellas no?

Ranma: Pues si! que tiene de malo?

Akane: No vas a cambiar nunca...siempre seras un egoísta!

Ranma: Yo te dije que te quería!

Akane: Claro cuando no había nadie...eso lo dijiste porque te sentías mal por lo que hicimos...y por lo que me hiciste! quisiste limpiar tu conciencia!

Ranma: Y tu que? quisiste hacer ver que eras muy buena ofreciendo ayuda al pobre Ranma necesitado...podría haber escogido a otra persona con tan solo preguntárselo hubiera accedido a hacerlo conmigo, si embargo te escogí a ti!

Akane: Ohh! Vaya que buena persona que eres teniendo ese detalle! Pues si tanto te da esa persona pídeselo a ella! Seguro que esta encantada de dártelo! _dice la chica de cabellos azulados girándose de nuevo dándole la espalda a Ranma.

Ambos jóvenes quedan en silencio durante largos segundos en tensión.

Ranma: …...Estas segura de que lo haga?

Akane: Si! Eres libre de hacer lo que quieras! No te guardare rencor! _dice la chica triste.

El joven de ojos azules coge por debajo de los brazos a una sorprendida Akane y la gira totalmente hacia el sentándola encima suya a horcajadas, los brazos se los inmoviliza a la joven tras su espalda y la tiene cara a cara.

La joven esta asustada y nota las protuberancias ya conocidas por ella del joven, que están evidentes requerido por la postura de ambos estando en contacto directo en sus zonas erogenas.

Akane: Ranma suéltame!

Ranma: No me habías dicho que le pidiera a esa persona que quiero hacerlo...pues eso estoy haciendo! me has dicho que no me guardarías rencor y que hiciera lo que quisiera! Bien...pues desde que nos hemos separado allí en ese lago no hago mas que pensar en volver a hacerlo contigo! no quiero estar tan cerca tuya porque tu roce me vuelve loco! Estoy tan pendiente de que me digas que me quieres o de que te gusto aquello que se me olvido por completo mi cura! solo pienso en ti y en lo que hicimos y en lo que me gustaría volver a hacerlo! Y si! te quiero! y no solo por lo que hiciste por mi allí, si no por lo que eres y quien eres!

Akane: Ranma...y por que...no lo reconoces delante de los demás?...por que siempre cuando estamos solos?

Ranma: Solo necesito tiempo...soy...ya sabes que soy vergonzoso...

Akane: Pero bien que te falto tiempo para irte con ellas! No vas a cambiar!No me creo nada de lo que dices!

Ranma: Tengo que decirlo frente a todos para que me creas? No te basto yo?

Akane: Si no lo haces es que te avergüenzas de mi! Ohh! ni siquiera has tenido el valor de decirle a nadie porque te has curado!

Ranma: Que quieres que les diga a todos que para curarme hemos tenido que hacerlo?

La chica de mirada castaña le mira con tristeza y echa la cara a un lado con timidez.

Ambos quedan en silencio tenso segundos largos.

Akane: Bueno...creo que las cosas están claras...mas claras aun si cabe...

Akane va intentar levantarse, pero cuando va a intentarlo el joven de ojos azules la aprieta de nuevo contra sí y no la suelta. Akane le mira con extremo enojo.

Ranma: Donde te crees que vas?

Akane: A salir de aquí! Ya hemos hablado suficiente!

Ranma: No vas a darme lo que te he pedido?

Akane: Ranma tu estas tonto o que? suéltame!

Ranma: Me has mentido!

Akane: Yo no te he mentido en nada!

Ranma: ah no? entonces porque te quieres ir? me habías dicho que no ibas a guardarme rencor y que hiciera lo que quisiera...y no me estas dejando!

Akane: Me estas pidiendo que te deje que me hagas?

Ranma: Te lo he pedido antes y me lo has dicho!

Akane: Porque pensaba que no era yo!

Ranma: Ahh! Osea que si se lo digo a otra chica me dejarías, pero en cambio te lo pido a ti y no me dejas! esta claro que no te importo en lo mas absoluto! _dice soltándola de golpe.

Ambos chicos se quedan mirándose a los ojos tensamente, y Akane decide levantarse tapándose sus partes mas intimas mientras que Ranma ladea la cara para no observarla.

La chica de cabellos azulados sale del agua y se tapa el cuerpo con una toalla, Ranma sigue en la bañera mirando hacia otro lado enfadado.

Cuando se dispone a salir, Akane se gira a Ranma triste.

Akane: Creo que debemos de cambiar cosas los dos, pero para yo darte mi corazón de nuevo necesito que tu reconozcas que me quieres al menos con ellas...yo no me siento tan miserable así...lo siento pero es como me siento...me siento que te avergüenzas de estar conmigo y que te gusta en parte ser el centro de atención de las féminas, no puedo dejar que me tomes las veces que te plazca sin yo obtener nada a cambio...lo siento! es lo que siento! para entonces mi corazón quedara cerrado para ti! Buenas noches Ranma! _dice mientras sale de la estancia.

Ranma queda en el baño solo y con un calenton de mil narices, pero por otro lado esta triste y reflexiona sobre lo que su prometida le ha dicho.

NOTA AUTORA: Ufff! que escenita mas caliente la del baño ehh? seguro que habéis pensado que...habría tomate! ajajaaja pues no! ala! siguiente capitulo pronto!

Agradezco vuestra rewiews! Gracias por leer mis historias!

Atentamente

Chica de la Trenza ^-^


	8. 8 Una visita inesperada

CAPITULO 8_UNA VISITA INESPERADA

Después de aquella charla en el baño de ambos jóvenes, pasan los días y la cosa se va tranquilizando...Akane sigue con sus entrenamientos y Ranma también pero no van juntos a ningún sitio, están si cabe mucho mas distantes de que nunca.

La familia se percata de que algo ha sucedido entre ellos pero prefieren no preguntar, pensaban quizás que el incordiante Ranma como siempre le habría hecho cabrear a la pobre Akane con algunos de sus estúpidos comentarios fuera de lugar o humillado como de costumbre.

Un domingo cualquier mientras los Tendo desayunan tocan a la puerta quien Kasumi va a abrir como de costumbre y una voz generosa y reconocida por todos suena en la estancia alegremente.

_Hola preciosa! como siempre tan bella! _dice Nodoka a una amable Kasumi.

_Hola señora Saotome! Bienvenida a casa! _dice la mayor de los Tendo sonriente.

La madre de Ranma irrumpe alegremente en el salón saludando a todos cordialmente sonriente.

_Madre que alegría de verte por aquí! _exclama el joven de la trenza alegre acercándose a abrazar a su madre.

_Ranma cariño no pasas hace tiempo por casa! podrías venirte alguna temporada! _le dice acariciándole el cabello y la cara a su hijo cariñosamente.

_Señora quiere un poco de té? _pregunta Kasumi ofreciéndole cariñosamente.

_Si! estaría genial! Gracias Kasumi! _dice la señora Saotome cuando se sienta al lado de Akane ocupando el sitio de su hijo.

Todos están bastante alegres y hablan menos Akane que esta bastante tímida ante la visita de la madre de Ranma quien tiene a su lado sentada.

Nodoka se percata del silencio de la joven de cabellos azulados quien toma el desayuno tranquilamente intentando pasar desapercibida para todos.

_Akane hija como va todo? Y con mi hijo que tal bien? _le pregunta a la joven silenciosa.

Por un momento Akane mira a Ranma con complicidad esperando algo pero el joven avergonzado mira hacia otro lado sin mediar palabra.

_Estáis peleados?No le hagas caso en sus tonterías ya sabes que es un poco brusco en sus comentarios pero no lo dice en serio! _le dice sonriente a Akane.

_Esta todo bien señora! Tranquila! Ranma no ha hecho nada malo estos días! _dice simulando indiferencia.

Ranma la mira sorprendido y relaja la tensión ocasionada por el momento.

La velada transcurre sin mas y hablan todos de sus quehaceres diarios.

El día transcurre bien, la señora Saotome ayuda a Kasumi en la cocina con la comida. Akane se va a dar una vuelta por el mercado y Ranma la sigue a la salida de la casa.

_Donde vas? _le pregunta el joven de la trenza a su prometida.

_Voy al mercado a dar una vuelta! quiero estar lo menos posible aquí con vosotros... _dice triste la joven de ojos castaños.

_Por que? No puedes intentar comportarte como si nada? _pregunta el joven de la trenza.

_Yo no soy como tu, Ranma! No puedo hacer como si nada hubiese pasado entre nosotros...lo siento...pero tu madre es muy perceptiva y se daría cuenta enseguida! hasta pronto! vuelvo mas tarde no te preocupes estaré bien! Quizás vaya a ver a Yuka! _dice cerrando la puerta.

Ranma queda en el pasillo de la estancia preocupado y dolido por la circunstancias. En parte piensa en lo que le gustaría estar con su prometida...y en lo sucedido estos días tan poco dichosos para ambos...

Pasan las horas y llega la hora de comer. Akane llega puntual a la comida y hace como si nada.

La velada el mediodía sucede con normalidad hasta que la señora Saotome propone un plan a la familia.

_Oye os gustaría que nos fuéramos a unos baños termales naturales? a unos Onsen? Toda la familia? _pregunta la señora Saotome alegremente.

_A un baño Onsen? estaría bien hace tiempo que no vamos, verdad? _pregunta Soun a la familia esperando consentimiento.

_Siii! me encantaría! _Dice Kasumi.

_A mi me parece un rollo...prefiero quedar con una amiga! _dice Nabiki estirando los brazos.

_Nabiki! _alienta Kasumi a su hermana pequeña.

_Que me dices Akane? Te apetece? _pregunta sonriente la señora Saotome.

_Ehh...claro claro! esta...estaría bien! _dice fingiendo alegría.

_Y tu que me dices hijo? te apetece? _pregunta a un Ranma sorprendido.

_Ahh! Claro! estaría muy bien, si! _finge el joven.

_Esta bien! entonces esta noche nos vamos a un Onsen! _dice Genma muy entusiasmado.

Llega la noche y todos se dirigen a los Onsen mas cercanos a Nerima. Eligen uno que esta muy bien en donde pueden estar todos. Todos llevan su toalla y sus preparativos para la ocasión.

Los Onsen están separados para ambos sexos, de manera que Ranma esta con su padre y Soun.

Por otro lado están Akane, Nodoka, Nabiki que al final ha ido a regañadientes y Kasumi.

En el estanque de los hombres Ranma esta callado y pensativo a un lado de la conversación de Genma y Soun quienes intentan que el joven participe sin ningún éxito sobre el dojo y su funcionamiento actual.

_Akane...ha accedido a venir aun habiendo pasado lo ocurrido entre ambos...este lugar me recuerda tanto a aquel sitio...donde ambos...no dejo de pensar en ese día...y aun así tampoco me acostumbro en mi nueva condición de curado de la maldición...se me hace tan raro... _piensa Ranma.

Por otro lado las mujeres hablan de cosas de cosmética y belleza así como de modas y ropa mientras Akane esta a un lado sola y tapándose mucho su cuerpo...una reacción que llama la atención de la señora Saotome quien la mira atentamente observadora en sus gestos.

_Es la primera vez que me baño con mas personas después de...se darán cuenta de ello? Verdaderamente mi cuerpo ya no es el mismo de siempre? me siento tan...extraña...este sitio me recuerda a aquel lago donde Ranma y yo... hace tiempo que no pienso en ello pero...siento muchas ganas por otro lado de hacer las paces con Ranma, esto es tan incomodo para ambos...tengo que hablar con él de lo que nos dijimos en el baño! creo que es la hora de hablar seriamente sobre lo ocurrido y quedar lo mejor posible! No me gusta vivir así! me siento incomoda! Pero...porque me siento tan rara? me siento como sucia y no me gusta que me mire nadie desnuda! _piensa la joven acurrucándose mucho vergonzosamente.

Después de estar un rato todos en el baño, Kasumi y Nabiki están cansadas y deciden marcharse a ducharse dentro de la estancia de los Onsen.

Akane decide esperar a que no haya nadie para salir, pero Nodoka queda con ella en el lago quien se acerca mas para hablar.

_Akane...porque no hablabas ni una palabra con nosotras? es que te aburrías con nuestra conversación? dime...siempre participas pero hoy estas...extraña... _dice la señora Saotome a la joven afligida.

_Esta todo bien Señora Saotome! _dice Akane tímidamente sin mirarla al rostro.

_Mama! Llamame Mama! Eres la prometida de mi Ranma! _dice alegremente la señora Saotome.

_Ma...ma! esta todo bien! _dice vergonzosamente.

_Yo creo que no...Akane...has...estas muy rara! es que ocultas algo? _pregunta la señora Saotome preocupada tocando el hombro de la joven.

_No! por que dice eso? Yo...esta todo...esta todo bien! Bueno yo...quiero retirarme! ya estoy cansada de estar aquí! _dice intentando salir del agua tapándose mucho su cuerpo.

La señora Saotome le mira bastante extrañada en su comportamiento y desiste en preguntar dejándola marchar y se queda pensando en lo sucedido.

_Aquí ha ocurrido algo...hablare con Ranma...seguro que ambos han hecho algo y lo ocultan pues Akane ahora mismo tiene el comportamiento de una joven que...por la forma de taparse su cuerpo algo ha sucedido que ha cambiado algo en ella viéndose distinta a antes...es sospechoso. _piensa la señora Saotome.

Cuando regresan a casa, todos se van a dormir menos Akane que ha dicho que se iba a recoger algunas cosas, pero no sin antes la Señora Saotome llamar a su hijo Ranma para hablar con él.

Nodoka aprovecha que todos le dejan solos para hablar con su hijo...quien esta extrañado por la llamada lo que ocurre es que Ranma no le gusta pues cada vez que su madre le llama es para hablar algo que no le va a gustar sobretodo de su compromiso con Akane. Aun así accede sin problemas y se sienta a hablar con ella en el salón.

_Dime mama! que quieres? _dice Ranma resignado.

_Ranma...hijo...es que dime...¿ha pasado algo entre vosotros dos? _pregunta la señora Saotome.

_Pues no...esta todo bien madre! _dice Ranma fingiendo.

_Ranma...he visto a Akane en los Onsen comportarse distinta a otras veces que me he bañado con ella en los baños termales y no actuá apartándose de las demás y tapándose como si estuviese en medio de un estanque llena de hombres! no me parece normal ese comportamiento... _añade la señora Saotome preocupada.

_Mama eso son cosas tuyas! Ya sabes que Akane es muy rara! _dice Ranma mirando vergonzosamente a un lado.

_Cosas mías? Ese comportamiento yo lo he pasado...y lo he visto en mas personas...y se que ha ocurrido en alguien que se comporta de esa forma! _dice Nodoka seriamente mirando a su hijo.

Ranma se queda sin palabras y espera que sea su madre quien diga lo que el no se atreve a decir pero por otro lado espera que diga otra cosa que no sea aquello...espera que se equivoque...

_Ranma...habéis hecho algo últimamente Akane y tu? _pregunta ya sin titubeos la señora Saotome a un avergonzado Ranma.

_Algo...como que? _pregunta Ranma tímidamente.

_Akane actúa como una mujer que ha sido...tocada por un hombre...y que ha llegado bastante lejos con él...como si su cuerpo hubiese cambiado algo y los demás lo notásemos! Que de hecho eso no se nota...solo se nota en el comportamiento de la persona en si porque ella piensa que si que ha cambiado algo pues para ella en verdad si que ha cambiado su cuerpo! _explica la señora Saotome a su hijo pensativo.

_Insinuás que sospechas de que Akane ha hecho algo...con un hombre? _pregunta a su madre fingiendo no entenderla.

_Insinúo que ambos habéis hecho algo...Ranma! dime... Akane y tu...habéis llegado a algo? Dime la verdad hijo...no se lo diré a nadie solo os quiero ayudar! _anima la señora Saotome.

_No madre! No hay nada de que hablar! _dice Ranma nervioso levantándose.

_Ranma! Siéntate! _dice su madre imponente.

Ranma accede a regañadientes pero hace caso, se sienta y espera la charla de su madre.

_Ranma...es que estáis enfadados hijo? Estoy preocupada! cuéntame que ha ocurrido? te veo tenso y nervioso... que ha ocurrido? quiero ayudaros! sabes que estoy de vuestra parte! cuéntame que ha ocurrido para que Akane actué así...habéis hecho algo verdad? _pregunta la señora Saotome.

Ranma esta indeciso pero finalmente explota y decide contarlo.

_Mama...sabes que... me he curado de la maldición? _pregunta a su madre tímidamente.

_Eso me han dicho antes pero... ¿como ha sido que tu te has curado y tu padre no? cuando me lo dijo Kasumi en la cocina quería hablarle contigo pero no encontraba el momento... ¿como que te has curado? _pregunta curiosa la señora Saotome.

_Me cure porque...encontré un lugar con un lago mágico que tenia la propiedad de curar las maldiciones fuera cual fuera... pero... el proceso requería un pequeño sacrificio.. _dice Ranma avergonzado.

_Que ocurre? _pregunta la mujer preocupada.

_Bueno digamos que el proceso necesitaba que Akane me ayudase y ….requería...un acercamiento entre ambos...bastante bastante cercano madre! _dice un Ranma nervioso.

_Acercamiento...? Vamos! que habéis... ¿de verdad habéis llegado tan lejos? me parece increíble! lo sabia! sabia que Akane ocultaba algo así! es típica la forma de comportarse! sabia que algo había ocurrido y conociendo a Akane solo podía haber sido contigo! _dice la señora Saotome alegre.

_Si mama si...lo hemos hecho en ese lugar,... _dice Ranma muy nervioso.

_Y dime que tal hijo? fue bien? la trataste con cuidado no? _pregunta orgullosa de su hijo.

_Mama! por favor! _dice Ranma muy avergonzado.

_Esta bien esta bien! entiendo que te de vergüenza! sigue contando!

_Bueno pues...desde entonces Akane actúa muy rara y le dije que la quería pero ella...después de aquello ni me correspondió ni nada...y de hecho ha querido romper el compromiso! creo que no me quiere...mama! _dice Ranma triste.

_De veras piensas eso hijo? No habrás hecho algo que no esta bien? o no sera que ella espera algo de ti? _pregunta la mujer sonriéndose.

_Le dije que la quería! no es suficiente? ella espera que se lo proclame a los 4 vientos! y eso no puede ser...yo no soy así! debe de comprenderlo! no le sirve que se lo diga a ella? _pregunta bastante molesto Ranma.

_Ranma...piensa que ella ha dado algo muy valioso para ella y que tu debes de corresponderle y al menos pagarla con algo importante para ti...que es el reconocimiento de tu amor por ella...creo que es aun menos valioso que lo que ha hecho ella par ayudarte! _alienta la señora Saotome a su sorprendido hijo.

_Bueno no lo había visto de ese modo...quizás...he estado comportándome como un egoísta en ese caso! Yo pensaba que no le interesaba y que después de aquello vio algo en mi que no le gustaba y no pensaba que era como podía serlo y se ha agobiado! Porque fue después de aquello...yo le dije ahí después de aquello que la quería y ella se quedo callada! No lo entiendo si aun no habíamos llegado a casa yo no podía reconocer nada! esta claro que el problema es de antes madre! _dice Ranma intentando deducir.

_Jajajaaja! Ranma! Acababa de hacer un paso muy importante para ella y no hacia mas que pensar en aquello...es normal! pero estoy segura de que te quiere, hijo! el hacerlo no implica que cambien los sentimientos...los tuyos han cambiado? Es como pensabas? _pregunta su madre preocupada.

_Lo cierto es que se han intensificado! Hacia tiempo que imaginaba como seria hacerlo con una mujer...por curiosidad...bueno...con ella...por el tema de que es mi prometida y tal pero fue mucho mejor! es distinto! Ahora solo pienso en cuando podre volver a estar así con ella..sin discutir y pegado a ella! Pero las cosas entre nosotros se ha enfriado tanto...ella quería romper el compromiso pero su padre no quiso claro! Pero creo que sigue queriendo romperlo! Mama que puedo hacer? _pregunta Ranma a su madre preocupado.

_Hijo en realidad sabes lo que hace tiempo debes hacer...solo que te falta el valor para hacerlo...y pienso que lo harías en casos extremos como que por ejemplo el señor Tendo dejase que su hija renunciara al matrimonio contigo...pero como la tienes pues no te esfuerzas! eso es lo que te perjudica! Ranma ya sabes que debes de hacer! _dice la señora Saotome animando a su hijo.

Ranma se levanta y mira la ventana pensativo mientras su madre le va aconsejando sobre lo que debe de hacer y sobre su futuro con Akane.

_Mama! Y lo si lo hago y después resulta que es eso? que no me quiere en realidad y lo que dice es una tapadera para que abandone voluntariamente? Una vez en el baño le dije que quería estar con ella pero no quiso y se fue diciéndome que me dejaba su corazón cerrado! Tengo miedo da dar ese paso y que me rechace delante de los demás no podría soportarlo! _dice apretando los puños.

_Ella hizo lo mismo por ti en aquel lago y sin embargo acepto pensando que después podrías echarte atrás o despreciarla...y en parte es así como se siente pues no le has dado lo que ella pedía! así que estáis empatados! _dice la señora levantándose del suelo.

_Empatados? Yo no la rechazo! yo la quiero! Mama! Y ella lo sabe! _dice Ranma alterado.

_Para ella no...pues como lo necesita que lo hagas no lo haces y le hace sentir que solo la querías para esa ocasión! Para ella la rechazaste! Ranma ella ha arriesgado y no le has correspondido como quiere...ahora debes de arriesgarte tu! _Anima la señora Nodoka a su hijo.

Ranma siente con la cabeza y se despide de su madre abrazándola. Todos se van a dormir menos Ranma que se va un poco al dojo a dar unos golpes de desahogo antes de dormir.

Cuando llega al dojo allí se encuentra a Akane recogiendo algunas cosas.

_Ranma no te has ido a dormir? Todos se han acostado ya no?, es tarde! _dice Akane terminando se recoger parte del material de entrenamiento.

_Yo venia a pegar unos golpes...y tu? _pregunta el joven de la trenza acercándose a su prometida.

_Yo termino de recoger esto y me voy a dormir...estoy bastante relajada del baño y no tengo ganas de entrenar! Mañana correré un poco a primera hora de la mañana y ya esta! _dice sonriente.

Akane se dispone a irse de la estancia y cuando le va a dar a Ranma las buenas noches este le interrumpe mirándola serio.

_Akane! _dice el joven bastante decidido.

Akane se gira mirándolo bastante sorprendida y espera que el joven hable.

_Dime! _pregunta la chica de ojos castaños.

_Puedo pedirte algo? _pregunta el joven seriamente.

_Bueno depende de lo que sea...dime! _dice una Akane nerviosa.

_Este fin de semana...podría ser...que...no planearas nada con nadie? que no hagas planes ni desaparezcas? es importante que este mi madre aquí! quiero...hacer algo importante para mi! podrías asistir al evento que te diga? _pregunta bastante nervioso el joven de la trenza.

Akane esta muy sorprendida y no sabe que preguntarle, pues no entendía muy bien la proposición...pero sabia que ella podría tener algo que ver dado a que no debe de faltar a esa cita que su prometido le esta ofreciendo.

_Vale! No haré ningún plan y estaré disponible para lo que quieras hacer con nosotros! Pero...de que se trata si puedo saberlo? es por...es para tu madre? ocurre algo? _pregunta la joven de cabellos azulados preocupada.

_No es nada preocupante tranquila! no ocurre nada malo...solo que es algo importante para mi que quiero hacer y necesito que estáis todos! sobretodo mi madre...y...quiero aprovechar su estancia aquí para hacerlo antes que se vuelva a casa, entiendes? _intenta explicarle Ranma.

Akane intenta comprenderle pero no puede ni va guiada...ahora si que esta perdida y piensa que también quiere que estén los otros y eso le desconcierta.

_Bueno pues entonces no faltare! esperare tus instrucciones! _Dice la joven dirigiéndose a la puerta para irse.

_Buenas noches Akane! _se despide Ranma silencioso.

_Buenas noches Ranma! _dice sin volverse y se va del dojo.

Akane se dirige a su habitación y se echa bastante agotada en la cama pensando en lo que su prometido le estaba pidiendo.

_Que querrá hacer este? y su madre parece que tiene que ver...espero que no quiera contar lo que ocurrió con nosotros que si no me muero de vergüenza! O quizás...es que quiere irse con su madre para facilitarnos las cosas? Dado a la tensión que vivimos y que nos hemos enfriado quizás piensa que si regresa con su madre yo seré libre y mi padre romperá el compromiso! si...es posible que sea eso...debo de esperarme lo peor! Creo que con Ranma esta todo perdido y realmente todo ha quedado entre nosotros en aquello que ocurrió! debo de asumirlo...Ranma no me quiere como yo le quiero a él...y se ha dado cuenta! En fin...veremos que nos dice este fin de semana!_piensa Akane intentando conciliar el sueño.

NOTA AUTORA: Bueno las cosas están muy confusas y cada uno piensa erróneamente del otro para variar...en fin! espero que os guste el episodio! lamento la demora pero el tiempo no me deja!

Una vez mas gracias por leer mis historias! Agradezco vuestras rewiews!

Un saludo

Atentamente

Chica de la Trenza ^-^


	9. Los deseos de Ranma

CAPITULO 9_LOS DESEOS DE RANMA

Los días previos al fin de semana van pasando muy lentos para Akane quien esta intrigada por lo que Ranma quiere hacer con respecto a su madre. Por un lado tiene muchas ganas por la curiosidad de ver que quiere su aun prometido, pero por otro lado siente miedo por que el chico vaya a decir algo de separarse para siempre, pues esos días estaban mas distanciados después de aquella conversación calentona en el baño.

La relación entre ellos estaba mas fría, aunque ella aun tenia sentimientos fuertes hacia él.

Aquella sensación le hacia sentir mal, pues se sentía sucia al haberse entregado a una persona que no la había correspondido como ella necesitaba. Había dado por hecho de que Ranma nunca le correspondería como ella necesitaba y en cambio ella parecía haberlo hecho en aquel estanque encantado.

Se sentía rastrera por estar enamorada de una persona que no la valoraba.

Durante los días posteriores se había imaginado si podría volver a tener una relación sexual con otro chico que no fuese Ranma, pues aun con el enfado que la peliazul tenia con su prometido no pudo evitar sentirse excitada aquel día en el baño al haber mantenido el cuerpo en contacto desnudo con su amado.

Cierto es sin embargo que por momentos sentía la necesidad de hacer las paces con Ranma y dejarse hacer por el chico lo que querría aun a pesar de que ella no se sentía totalmente correspondida...con tal de estar junto a él...ella aun seguiría haciendo lo que fuera por mantenerlo a su lado.

La peliazul y su orgullo intenta mantener a ralla los sentimientos y así intentar hacer reaccionar en vano a su egoísta prometido.

El joven de la trenza estaba ansioso porque llegara el sábado para sorprender a su amada en la comida que había preparado con Kasumi quien estaba informada de todo proceso por el pequeño Saotome.

Había pensado en hacer algo por recuperar la confianza de Akane aunque ello le resulte ir en contra de sus principios.

Había llegado el momento de dar un paso, pues la joven de los Tendo ya había hecho mucho por él y aun así había mantenido en silencio aquello...y debía de corresponderle como ella merecía dejando a un lado al igual que ella en ese estanque sus miedos e inseguridades.

Pronto llega el sábado y la familia Tendo se junta para comer al mediodía.

Akane estaba nerviosa ya que estaba observado que la comida en ese día en especial era muy poco común dado a la cantidad de alimentos.

Estaba claro...que era el día que Ranma había elegido y estaba atenta a todos los movimientos del chico siempre que este no se daba cuenta de que era observado.

Todos se sientan a comer como siempre. La señora Saotome estaba muy entusiasmada con la comida que había estado preparando Kasumi con cariño y no cesaba de alabar el arte culinario de la joven.

El pequeño Saotome estaba buscando el momento para decir sus palabras pues quería aprovechar alguna conversación para dar paso a hacer su confesión.

Con muchos nervios no hacia mas que mover los alimentos del plato de un lado a otro pensando en lo que tenia que decir y en la posible reacción de Akane quien comía tan tranquila escuchando a todos los comensales hablar.

_¡Kasumi esta buenísimo todo! Enhorabuena eres una estupenda cocinera.

_¡Gracias señora Saotome! _agradece la mayor de los Tendo siempre tan gentil.

_Akane cariño tienes mucho que aprender de tu hermana...tiene muy buenas cualidades como mujer... _dice sin intentar ofender la señora Saotome.

_...pero ella tiene otras. _interrumpe Ranma a su madre mirando a su plato muy sonrojado.

La menor de los Tendo lo mira muy sorprendida y al mismo tiempo halagada. Ranma nunca había salido en su defensa y es mas...siempre aprovechaba esos comentarios para meterse con ella y hacerla rabiar.

_...bueno hijo no pretendía ofender. ¿te ha sentado mal Akane cariño?_ se disculpa la señora Saotome.

_No tranquila señora, esta todo bien. _sonríe sonrojada la chica.

_...y aprovechando tu sinceridad hijo mio... ¿que otras cualidades tiene tu prometida, ehh? _pregunta Genma codeándose con su amigo Soun haciéndole rabiar a su hijo.

_Pues puede llegar a curar maldiciones, por ejemplo. _dice muy serio.

Los padres de los chicos dejan de reír y todos miran con atención al chico.

La cara de Akane estaba ardiendo e intentaba esconder su rostro agachando la cabeza hundiendo su rostro lo mas que puede en sus hombros, gesto típico de "tierra tragame".

_...¿Como?... ¿te ha curado Akane? ¿Como es eso? _pregunta Genma intrigado.

_Es verdad Ranma...nunca nos dijiste como te curaste. _le reprimenda a su yerno Soun.

_Dijiste que no sabias como te habías curado...y ahora resulta que sabes como se cura esto. ¿como fue entonces? _pregunta Genma disgustado a su hijo.

_¿Y tu lo sabias Akane y te has callado? _dice a su hija molesto Soun.

_Yo...yo...es que... _titubea nerviosa la peliazul.

_Es muy difícil de explicar...pero ella me ayudo mucho.

_Ranma no sigas...no es necesario que lo expliques.. _interrumpe la menor de los Tendo.

_¡No! ¡Tienen que saberlo! _discute con su prometida.

_¡Ranma para! ¿Por que me haces esto? _comienza a caer lagrimas sobre su bello rostro.

_...porque te quiero... _le confiesa el chico de la trenza ante todos los sorprendidos comensales.

Los ojos de la peliazul se secan al oír esas inesperadas palabras mirándolo gratamente sorprendida.

_Ranma...suspira la joven de ojos castaños vidriosos.

_Espera... ¿le has dicho que le quieres?¿que demonios esta pasando hoy aquí? _pregunta sorprendida la mediana de los Tendo a su cuñado quien mira a Akane con determinación.

_Akane...depende de ti si quieres que lo sepan...como me he curado...si no me interrumpes lo cuento yo.

_Ranma espera por favor no lo hagas. No lo necesito.

_Entonces dímelo.

_¿El que?

_¡Dímelo tu también!

_Oye no no no...queremos saber como te has curado Ranma. Yo quiero curarme también... ¿Akane puedes curarme? _insiste Genma.

_¡No! Y aunque pudiera no permitiría que lo hiciera. _dice Ranma indignado.

_¿Por que? ¡Soy tu padre!

_Ranma no es necesario que lo expliques. Por favor... ¡basta! _dice la menor de los Tendo mientras huye corriendo de allí.

_¡Akane espera! _sale el chico de la trenza corriendo tras ella quien se mete en su habitación.

Ranma llega hasta su habitación y golpea la puerta pidiendo que lo deje entrar en la estancia mientras escucha a su prometida llorar.

Los demás inquilinos de la casa quedan abajo mirándose sorprendidos sin comprender aun nada de lo ocurrido. Estaban pensando que algo muy importante se habían perdido hacia tiempo de los chicos y que pasaban por alto...sobretodo sorprendidos por la confesión inesperada del chico de la trenza.

_Voy a subir arriba a ver que pasa con los chicos. _dice Genma preocupado.

_¡No! Déjales solos...ya nos han desvelado bastante. _dice la señora Saotome cogiendo del brazo a su entrometido esposo.

Arriba en el pasillo un insistente Ranma sigue porreando la puerta rogando hablar con la afligida chica.

_¡Akane abre! ¡Tenemos que hablar!

_¡No! ¡Déjame en paz!

_Si no abres echare la puerta abajo y entrare a buscarte. No vas a huir de mi, no dejare que huyas. No nos vamos a esconder mas...estoy cansado de todo esto. Abre y hablamos por favor.

Después de algunos sollozos la peliazul respira hondo y abre la puerta dejando paso a su prometido.

Por el marco de la puerta aparece el chico de la trenza preocupado mirando triste a su prometida quien esta de espaldas limpiándose con su mano las lagrimas de su rostro.

_Me has hecho una encerrona...me habías dicho que era por tu madre esta reunión... ¿porque has hecho eso? _dice la peliazul aun dándole la espalda a Ranma.

_Porque era la que faltaba para que supieran todos lo que siento por ti... ¿era lo que querías no? Un reconocimiento...pues ahí lo tienes. Me ha llevado tiempo a hacerlo pero tenia que aprovechar que estaba mi madre para tenerte una trampa despistándote y estuvieras presente.

_¿Y porque no me lo dices a mi?

_¡Te dije que te quería! Pero tu ni siquiera te diste cuenta...y ademas...aquel dia en el baño te dije que solo quería estar contigo..._dice ofendido el chico de la trenza.

_¿Y tenían que saber también lo del estanque? ¿tu estas loco? Si mi padre se entera de eso te matara.

_Dadas las circunstancias me da igual...lo único que tenia claro es que no quería perderte..me ha costado mucho pero debo de admitirlo. No puedo soportar estar cerca tuya sin tocarte.

_¿Y porque has estado tan distante estos días después de la conversación en el baño?

_Porque si vuelvo a acercarme a ti como aquel día te estrujaría hasta hacerte daño y no te soltaría. Porque cuando te toco me quema la piel...desde aquel día...no paro de pensar en cuando volver a abrazarte...traicionando todos mis principios y mis vergüenzas...quiero estar contigo y quiero que lo sepan. Y no son los únicos que lo sabrán...los otros también lo sabrán. Ya no puedo mas...estoy cansado..me arde el pecho de esconder mas mis sentimientos.

_Ranma...

_¿Tu que sientes?

_Yo..es que estoy...estoy...que parece que este soñando. No se que decir...me da mucho miedo...llevaba tiempo negando mis sentimientos hacia tí que todo esto me ha pillado desprevenida.

_¿Entonces?

_Ranma...ya lo sabes...sabes que estoy enamorada de ti desde hace mucho tiempo.

_Entonces dímelo también. Como yo te lo he dicho.

_Llevo tanto tiempo diciéndotelo que ya no encuentro las palabras.

_Ya he hecho lo que querías, les he dicho a todos que te quiero... ¿que mas quieres que haga?

_Si lo que quieres que te diga que te quiero, pues si... ¡te quiero!

_Entonces ya puedo hacer esto... _dice acercándose a la afligida chica quien lo mira asustada por su actuación.

_¡Espera! ¿El que?

Antes de que la peliazul pueda hacer nada el chico de la trenza le agarra con posesión el mentón y la besa apasionadamente en los labios.

La sorprendida bella Akane no sabe reaccionar y se deja hacer esperando que el apasionado chico termine su prolongado beso preocupada por que alguien de abajo les viera así.

Después del intenso y acalorado beso el joven Saotome reduce la intensidad de la pasión y va dejando libres los labios de la chica. Posteriormente la suelta y la abraza tiernamente respirando profundo mientras acaricia los hermosos azulados cabellos.

La mirada sorprendida de Akane se perdía en el pasillo nerviosa por la reacción de su prometido. Aunque le agradaba de sobremanera aquello y lo anhelaba con fuerzas le daba miedo el acercamiento repentino de su amado.

_¿Y ahora que vamos hacer? _pregunta Akane temerosa.

_Lo que quieras.

_¿Tu que quieres hacer?

_Quiero estar contigo.

_No nos dejaran tranquilos, Ranma.

_Lo sé. Es algo que había tenido en cuenta. Pero...tengo algo pensado y por eso quería que estuviera mi madre.

_¿Como?

_¡Ven! Vamos a terminar lo que hemos empezado ahí abajo. _dice tomando de la mano a su prometida.

La menor de los Tendo se deja llevar aun sorprendida por la actuación de su prometido.

Los muchachos llegan abajo y aun los comensales les esperan alguna explicación aunque habían escuchado la conversación inevitablemente.

Ambos cogidos de la mano se sientan ante la atenta mirada de los demás.

_Akane y yo os tenemos que contar algo importante. Aunque...creo que habéis escuchado todo. _dice Ranma muy sonrojado mirando al suelo.

Antes de seguir hablando el joven Saotome mira a su compañera que sigue cogiendo de la mano con complicidad y esta le asiente con la cabeza respondiendo a su mirada.

Los demas los miran muy atentos observando el comportamiento de los muchachos.

_Akane y yo estamos nos queremos y estamos enamorados. _dice Ranma firmemente.

_¿Desde cuando lo habéis hecho? _pregunta Nabiki sin tapujos.

Akane y Ranma se miran rojos como un tomate.

_¿Como? _preguntan todos al unisono.

_Esta claro...estos han hecho algo muy fuerte para que lleven a tener que reconocerlo públicamente a nosotros...es que es algo que tarde o temprano veríamos. _deduce Nabiki.

_Fue para curar a Ranma. _reconoce Akane.

_¿Como? ¿entonces es verdad? No me lo puedo creer..._rie Nabiki.

_Descubrí una manera de curarme...cuando fuimos de viaje a aquel hotel balneario. Había un lago que curaba al sumergirse en el durante un eclipse que hay cada 10 años. Hace poco fuimos y me pude curar. _se averguenza Ranma.

_¿Donde es? Ohh ¿tendré que esperar 10 años? _se atormenta Genma.

_Si. Y ademas papa no podrás curarte porque si es así me enfadaría mucho que le hicieras algo a mama.

_¿Como? Si solo es bañarse durante un eclipse.

_No es solo bañarse...tío Genma es mas cosas... _reconoce Akane muy avergonzada.

_¿Entonces?_insiste Soun intrigado.

_Hay que hacerlo con una persona virgen...si no no funciona.

_¿Como? ¿Entonces...lo has hecho con alguien en el lago? ¡Como puedes ser tan rastrero hijo! Claro...por eso le has dicho a Akane que le quieres...para que te perdone... _se indigna Genma aun sin entender nada.

_¿Como dices? No te entiendo papa...

_Debería de caersete la cara de vergüenza...tu prometida ahí secuestrada mientras tu estabas con alguna de tus prometidas haciéndolo en el lago. Me avergüenzo de ti Ranma. Pobre Akane... _recrimina Genma a su hijo.

_¡Idiota que no me he acostado con nadie que no sea Akane!

_Si Akane no estaba...¿como es posible?

_¡Porque me la lleve yo! Lo he hecho con Akane estúpido desconfiado de mierda.

_¿Tu sabias donde estaba Akane todo el tiempo que estuvo secuestrada? _pregunta Soun molesto.

_Si...la secuestre yo. _dice muy sonrojado.

_Pero no entiendo nada...insinúas que tu a mi hija... _dice Soun con tono preocupante.

_No no no. _interrumpe Akane.

Todos miran atentos a la avergonzada chica.

_Papa lo que paso fue porque quise ayudarle y ya esta.

_...¿entonces vosotros estáis...juntos? _pregunta el patriarca de la casa.

_Si. _dice ambos muy tímidamente mirando al suelo.

_¿pero desde cuando? _pregunta Genma.

_Desde hoy...aunque llevábamos días sin apenas hablarnos hemos tomado la decisión hoy...queremos que lo sepáis porque es algo importante para ambos y para que la gente nos deje en paz. _reconoce Ranma.

_Eso es algo muy bueno Ranma, nos alegramos mucho. _dice muy alegre Soun.

_Pero queremos poner unas condiciones... _añade la peliazul.

Ranma la mira sorprendido y escucha muy atento mirando con emoción a su prometida.

_Dime hija.

_No queremos nada de cámaras ni de escuchar tras las puertas...ni de intentar pillarnos a solas pues no haremos nada en vuestra presencia. No dejaremos que hagáis ninguna intervención en nuestra relación de pareja así como en nuestra vida. Nosotros elegiremos si nos casamos o no y cuando. Empezamos siendo una pareja rara y atípica, pero queremos ser una pareja de novios normales que empiezan a conocerse. _exige Akane a los inquilinos de la casa.

_Vaya...pues no os prometemos nada pero bueno igualmente nos alegramos de que estáis juntos...con que no os peléis es suficiente para nuestra alegría. _dice Genma animando.

_¡Siiii que bien que nuestros pequeños finalmente se entienden! _celebra Soun con su amigo brindando.

Los muchachos se miran avergonzados riéndose de la situación y deciden salir de allí.

Mas tarde cuando todo ha pasado Ranma y Akane se retiran al dojo para hablar un poco a solas, pues en la casa los padres de ambos estaban ya borrachos de la celebración de su victoria ante el amor de sus hijos.

Una vez sentados y mas relajados intentan relajarse.

_Akane... ¿como estas? _pregunta el chico cogiendo de la mano a su prometida.

_Bueno estoy rara...es todo tan atípico...estoy tan acostumbrada a que solo me digas cosas malas y me insultes que hasta parece que este soñando todo esto.

_Bueno yo también me siento raro de que no me pegues ni me grites.

_Si quieres puedo hacerlo.. _ríe la chica rompiendo el hielo.

_No me importa aguantar tus gritos siempre que te pueda tener conmigo.¿sabes? Solo te incordiaba para tenerte a mi lado. Era una manera para mantenerte alejada de los demás y de que solo prestases atención a mi, aunque fuese enojandote. Estas tan guapa incluso cuando te enfadas...aunque prefiero que sonrías. _confiesa Ranma acariciando el rostro de la peliazul.

_Intentare controlarme...lo prometo. _dice la chica sonriendo.

Hay un silencio en la pareja y siguen mirando al suelo con timidez pues aun no son capaces de mirarse a los ojos.

_¿Sabes? Me he pasado mucho tiempo pensando en que cosas decirte cuando hubiera una ocasión como esta en la que ya sabias oficialmente por mi cuales eran mis sentimientos...y la verdad no se que cosas decirte. Tengo miedo de meter la pata y mandarlo todo al carajo. _reconoce Ranma.

_No te preocupes, lo importante es que nos sepamos comunicar.

_Ranma... ¿estas...mal por...habérselo dicho a los demás?

_No. Me siento aliviado. Supongo que nos tocara vivir unos días un poco extraños y aguantar las tonterías de nuestros padres pero merece la pena...ademas tarde o temprano esto tendría que venir... Y...bueno...una cosa que quería preguntarte que no me ha quedado clara...

_¿Si? _se intriga Akane.

_Si no vamos a hacer nada delante de ellos...y aquí no nos van a dejar por mucho que tu les hayas pedido que nos dejen en paz... ¿donde vamos a poder estar a solas?

_Pues aquí mismo estamos solos ahora. Y ellos están a lo suyo...podemos estar aquí. Este puede ser nuestro lugar aunque tenemos mas partes en la casa.

_No me has entendido muy bien Akane... _dice sonrojado el joven de la trenza.

La menor de los Tendo lo mira muy sonrojada porque sabe que intenta decirle el chico aunque intenta hacerse la loca.

_Cuando digo de estar a solas es para hacer cosas que no nos deben de pillar...

_Eso dije en la comida. _insiste Akane.

_No...eso no es lo que te referías. Querría estar contigo a solas como en el baño aquella vez o como en el lago en algún sitio mas...cómodo.

_Ranma pero...es que aquí no podemos hacer esas cosas.

_Había pensado en...pedirle a mi madre que estuviésemos a solas en su casa algún día que nos apetezca y que a ella no le importe.

_¿Tu madre?

_Si...

_¿Es que le has pedido eso?

_Si...ella ya sabia que lo habíamos hecho.

_¿Se lo dijiste?

_Lo deducio por si sola...para ella eres como un libro abierto así que ten cuidado con las cosas que ocultas.

_Vaya con tu madre...

_¿Entonces te parece bien?

_Si claro. Pero...dame un tiempo...porque tengo que asimilar que estamos así. Nos hemos pasado mucho tiempo diciéndonos los defectos que me cuesta ver que realmente me ves cosas buenas.

_Pues aquel día en el lago no necesitaste tanto tiempo. _recrimina el chico de la trenza.

_Ranma...era una urgencia..._sonríe la chica de cabellos azulados acariciando el rostro de su prometido.

Hay un incomodo silencio en los chicos pero la frustración de apodera del joven Saotome quien mira al suelo como un niño pequeño que le han quitado su juguete.

_Ranma...creía que tu querías parecer una pareja normal. Las parejas normales salen a pasear y van al cine. Van a cenar o comer por ahí y a pasear cogidos de la mano. El ritual antes del sexo es ese.

_Pero Akane tu y yo hemos sido novios ya bastante tiempo. Yo ahora que ya nos hemos dicho las cosas quiero estar mas contigo a solas. Soy un chico y ya llevaba tiempo pensando en estas cosas.

_...Así que tenia razón en lo que te decía... interrumpe a su prometido.

_¿Que?

_Eres un pervertido. ¿Desde cuando andas pensando en esas cosas, Ranma?

_Desde después de lo del lago.

_¿En serio?

_...no...antes...lo siento... _reconoce el chico de la trenza.

_Pues yo necesito hacer todo eso, no puedo ir así Ranma. Necesito ganar mas confianza a mi misma. Te has pasado mucho tiempo diciendo que tengo cuerpo de marimacho, te has burlado de mi busto, de mis piernas, me has llamado gorda y fea...y todo eso repercute en mi autoestima. Tengo que sentirme segura antes de volver a hacerlo. _dice una triste peliazul mientras se levanta del asiento.

El joven de la trenza queda sentado muy pensativo y malhumorado aunque no lo reconoce a su amada.

_Me voy a dormir Ranma. Hoy ha sido un día muy largo...buenas noches.

La joven de los Tendo observa a su cabizbajo novio y se acerca para darle un dulce beso en los labios. Se coloca frente del chico y le levanta el rostro con la mano agarrándolo del mentón para sacarlo de ese estado melancólico y le besa dulcemente.

El joven de la trenza se deja hacer pero termina rápido el beso apartando el rostro dejando claro a Akane su disgusto.

_Ranma... _dice apenada intentando animar al chico.

_Buenas noches Akane. Que descanses. _dice malhumorado sin levantar el rostro ni siquiera para mirarla.

_Ranma por favor...

_Déjalo Akane. No quiero que comencemos nuestra relación discutiendo el mismo día. Eso es lo que has decidido pues tendré que comprenderlo. Ve a dormir y mañana sera otro día.

_¿Ranma no lo entiendes?

_Pues no. Creía que me querías.

_Pero si yo te quiero, ¿como puedes dudarlo después de todo lo que he hecho por ti?

_Ya te he dicho todo lo que sentía. Que solo tenia ganas de estar contigo, lo mucho que me atraes físicamente y mentalmente, he reconocido mi amor por ti frente a la familia y pronto ante los amigos... ¿que mas quieres que haga?

_Quiero que seas un novio normal conmigo. Nada mas.

_Pero las parejas también hacen esas cosas.

_No las que acaban de comenzar una relación.

_No lo entiendes Akane. Para mi la relación ha comenzado hace tiempo. Parece que para ti no era nada mas que un extraño.

_Pues parece que si, porque ahora mismo no te conozco. Dijiste que harías cualquier cosa por estar conmigo y me estas obligando a hacer cosas que no quiero...aun.

_Pero eso que quiero es contigo y se que tu también quieres. Pero siempre has sido tan puritana...si no fuera por eso yo hace tiempo que hubiera intentado algo contigo, pero siempre estabas a la defensiva. No querías que me acercara a ti. _dice malhumorado cruzándose de brazos.

_Eso lo iré mejorando...no te preocupes. _se disculpa la menor de los Tendo.

_Pues por eso que tiene de malo que dos novios de hace tiempo quieran hacerlo... ¿o es que después de lo del lago no me deseas como antes? Es posible que... ¿haya cambiado tu perspectiva de verme? ¿que ya no te guste?

_Ranma no es eso. _dice ya disgustada.

_¿Entonces?

_Déjalo ya Ranma. Me voy a dormir que me estoy enfadando. _dice la menor de los Tendo marchándose del dojo.

_Pues buenas noches, que descanses. _se enfada Ranma con la joven que lo deja solo en el dojo con el cabreo.

La menor de los Tendo se dirige a su habitación y se tumba en la cama pensando en todo lo hablado con el joven Saotome. Se sentía presionada por este, y aunque ella siempre ha sido una chica con muchos principios es cierto que deseaba a Ranma mas que nada del mundo pero se sentía insegura y dudosa sobre su cuerpo y quería al mismo tiempo disfrutar de una relación normal.

Sin embargo el pensamiento de Ranma iba distinto. Era un hombre y sabia lo que le apetecía y lo poco que le había costado pasar de unas cosas a otras.

A Akane le iba a costar mucho que Ranma lo viese como ella puesto que los rituales típicos de pareja no lo veía capaz de hacerlos si realmente el hace tiempo que la ha visto como novia.

CONTINUARA...

PD: Bueno chicos como veis se esta complicando la relación nada mas empezar, y es algo que siempre he pensado de esta pareja. Ranma ha estado siempre tan sumamente reprimido sexualmente que al curarse de la maldición había adquirido la seguridad que necesitaba para lanzarse a Akane.

Siempre la inocente Akane queriendo una relación suave y dulce, frente a un apasionado y efusivo Ranma.

En fin...como veis los dos tienen que cambiar cosas para que esa relación vaya bien y no terminen al mismo tiempo los padres complicando.

Muchas gracias por leer mis historias y espero que a los fans de ese fic les alegre la actualización después de tanto tiempo parado.

Nos leemos y espero vuestras rewiews.

Atentamente

Chica de la trenza ^-^


	10. Querer es Comprender

CAPITULO 10_QUERER ES COMPRENDER

Pasa la noche sin altercados. Los muchachos se fueron a la cama malhumorados. Los padres muy contentos de ver que por fin los chicos parecen entenderse puesto que siempre habían sospechado que estaban enamorados y que solo era cuestión de que maduraran y por fin se lo demostraran.

Ya una vez el paso mas difícil no sentían prisa porque se casaran, pues a diferencia de lo que inicialmente pensaban los chicos la familia ahora les molestaría menos al saber que pueden estar tranquilos y conseguirían sus objetivos de unir a las dos familias.

Ranma se fue a dormir mas enfadado con la peliazul. Estuvo toda la noche dando vueltas en la cama y el chasco que se había llevado el chico esperando ese día para poder recuperar a su amada.

Pensaba una y otra vez intentando comprender a Akane pero lo cierto es que sus hormonas masculinas no le dejaban dejar de pensar en hacer aquello con la chica de nuevo y la sangre le hervía cada vez que lo imaginaba.

Después de la larga y eterna noche para el chico de la trenza llega la mañana y se levanta con ojeras y dolor de cuello.

La menor de los Tendo había dormido bien pues ella tiene el sueño profundo y paso mucha mejor noche que su novio quien estaba malhumorado por todo.

La menor de los Tendo se levanta como siempre pronto para hacer su deporte matutino antes del desayuno mientras su hermana prepara el desayuno.

Ranma la escucha moverse por los pasillos de la casa sabiendo que siempre se levanta para correr. Espera no obstante que lo despierte para ir a correr pero no es llamado por la muchacha quien finalmente sale sola como siempre.

Después de dar unas vueltas mas a la cama el joven de la trenza por fin levanta y baja al salón a hacer tiempo para el desayuno viendo la tele habiéndose antes lavado.

Todos los inquilinos siguen durmiendo menos Kasumi que esta preparando el desayuno y recogiendo la casa un poco.

La mayor de los Tendo observa el semblante serio de su cuñado y no puede evitar preocuparse y preguntarle. Se sienta al lado del chico en el salón mientras cose unos pantalones de su padre con cariño haciendo compañía al pequeño Saotome.

_Buenos días Ranma. _saluda amablemente Kasumi.

_Buenos días Kasumi. ¿y mi madre?

_Ha ido al mercado a comprar unas cosas. Se fue pronto porque después hay mucha gente.

_Amm es que me he despertado y no la he visto al lado desde hace tiempo.

_Si se fue pronto...

La joven de la cola observa el semblante del chico, se notaba que no estaba descansado y que la mente la tenia preocupada por algo. Miraba pensativo al televisor y se notaba que no estaba pendiente de la programación que estaban poniendo.

Finalmente la mayor de los Tendo se anima a ayudar a su cuñado.

_Ranma...¿que tal estas después de lo de ayer?

_Bien...estamos bien.

_¿Seguro? Te veo muy serio.

_No no, no es nada. Es que no he dormido apenas.

_¿Es porque nuestros padres lo saben? Parecen que no se meten mucho os han dejado tranquilos ayer solos en el dojo y todo.

_No es eso Kasumi.

_Entonces te ocurre algo que estas tan serio.

_Es tu hermana. Me tiene loco...

_¿Que ocurre? Ranma sabes que puedes contarme las cosas que intentare ayudaros.

_Gracias Kasumi pero no se si me podrás comprender.

_¿Es que...te has arrepentido de contarlo? ¿es que lo has hecho obligado por Akane por el método de curación de la maldición de Jusenkyo? _pregunta preocupada Kasumi.

_En parte si, yo hubiera preferido mantenerlo secreto si quieres que te sea sincero ya sabes que soy muy vergonzoso pero...aun así no sirvió mucho. Akane sigue pensando cosas de mi que no son y no entiende mis necesidades como chico que soy.

_Ahh...vaya...ya se a que te refieres. Pero Ranma hablalo con ella.

_Eso hice ayer pero no quiere. Quiere esperar... ¿esperar a que si ya lo hemos hecho? A adquirir confianza...no se de que si estoy cansado de decirle que me gusta mucho y que la deseo mucho desde hace tiempo. ¿porque me tortura así?

_Creo que estáis teniendo el típico problema de una pareja joven. Es típico eso...que el chico siempre presione a la chica para hacerlo y que la chica quiera estar mas de paseo en plan cogidos de la mano antes de dar un paso así.

_¿Me estas diciendo que no os gusta el sexo?

_No es eso Ranma pero funcionamos distinto. ¿tu le has preguntado a Akane si le gusto hacerlo aquella vez?

_Amm...no...pero se que me dijo que no hubiese querido que fuese así, que conste que yo tampoco.

_Para ella quiere decir que en realidad no lo ha hecho y quiere que sea especial. Ella te quiere no tengas la menor duda Ranma pero se paciente e intenta comprenderla. Se que mi hermana es difícil pero en ese aspecto es normal que actúe así siendo una mujer.

_Mmm no es que sea una mujer, es que es Akane porque el resto de chicas se ahorcarían porque yo quisiera tocarlas. Te recuerdo que se me han llegado a meter dentro de mi cama medio desnudas...

_Ya Ranma pero es que las cosas son así...ella te quiere y quiere que sea especial. No lo veo nada raro...ahora ahí esta que tu quieras esperar. Quizás deberías de intentarlo con ella indirectamente sin decírselo, ella se que te desea como chico...inténtalo insinuándole cuando estáis a solas...no se como explicarte...sin que se note las intenciones.

_Eso es difícil si estamos aquí. No puede entonarse. El agobio le había venido porque le había dicho de ir a casa a mi madre mientras ella esta aquí para estar a solas para eso...y ella se ha negado y me ha dicho que vayamos despacio. Si me la llevo a solas a cualquier sitio en donde haya una cama va a pensar que quiero eso...no es tonta y ya va a estar alerta.

_Pues tienes que intentar que ella sienta ganas de hacerlo contigo sin tener que presionarla. Se que es difícil pero debe de ser así...indirectamente...que surja de ella y te busque para eso. _aconseja Kasumi.

Se oye la puerta y aparece la señora Nodoka alegre saludando a su hijo y a Kasumi. Venia cargada con verdura y fruta sobretodo.

_¡Buenos días hijo! ¿has dormido bien? Anoche te escuche moverte mucho... ¿va todo bien? _pregunta a su hijo mientras va sacando las cosas de la bolsa ordenando todo.

_Esta todo bien mama, son nervios y ya esta. Tranquila.

_Si tienes una problema ya sabes que puedes consultarme hijo. Es normal sentir dudas cuando se comienza una relación de novios.

_Que si mama, si. _dice un poco agobiado el joven de la trenza.

Pronto llegan el resto de inquilinos al salón interrumpiendo la conversación entre los cuñados.

_¡Hombre yerno mio buenos días! _se alegra el patriarca de la casa.

_Hola señor Soun.

_Llámame papa. _dice simpaticamente.

El hombre se sienta amigablemente al lado de su hija y le da un beso en la frente como acostunbra hacer a su querida hija.

_¿Y tu prometida hijo? ¿ha salido a correr como siempre?

_Si.

_¿Y no vas con ella?

_No he dormido bien...ademas ya sabes que nunca voy con ella, es su momento de estar sola, no le gusta que vayan con ella a hacer deporte por la mañana.

_¿es que habéis discutido? _pregunta preocupado Soun.

_No no. Esta todo bien. Tranquilo.

Enseguida llega la menor de los Tendo a la casa y al mismo tiempo van viniendo mas inquilinos de la casa que ya estaban todos despertados.

Como siempre ya estaban esperando sentados a la joven peliazul a que llegara para desayunar juntos en familia como tenían acostumbrado hacer.

_Hola a todos. _dice la menor de los Tendo avergonzada mirando a su prometido.

_¡Buenos días! _dicen al unisono el resto de comensales.

La peliazul se sienta como siempre al lado de su chico y aunque no se atreve a ser cariñosa con el aun delante de su familia le acariciaba la mano bajo la mesa. El joven de la trenza le sonreía y le miraba tímidamente. Los demás familiares los miraban emocionados porque se respiraba amor entre ellos. Acostumbrados a oírlos discutir era impensable verlos en esas circunstancias y raros.

La mañana transcurre sin problemas. Desayunan tranquilos como siempre exceptuando que a veces los padres sacaban el tema de la relación de Ranma y Akane. Los muchachos se agobiaban de vez en cuando pero se miraban con complicidad aguantando la situación sonriendo de vez en cuando tímidamente con las mejillas encendidas.

Por fin termina el desayuno y cada uno se dispone a hacer sus quehaceres de la casa.

Akane termina de ayudar a su hermana a recoger toda la casa y Ranma se va al dojo a entrenar como siempre hace.

El chico de la trenza se asoma tímidamente a la cocina donde se encuentra Nodoka, Kasumi y Akane.

_Ranma hijo. ¿quieres algo? _pregunta amablemente Nodoka.

_No solo...quería preguntarle algo a Akane.

_Ahh ¿os dejamos un momento solos?

_No no. No es nada importante. ¿te veo en el dojo dentro de unos minutos? _dice muy sonrojado el joven de la trenza.

_¡Claro! Voy enseguida. _dice una Akane muy amable.

El pequeño Saotome espera en el dojo caminando nervioso de un lado para otro del dojo, pero sus nervios no perduran mucho pues su amada aparece pronto por la estancia.

Una tímida peliazul asoma por la puerta muy vergonzosa.

_¿Ranma estas ahí?

_Si pasa. Cierra la puerta mejor por favor, quiero hablar contigo.

La menor de los Tendo cierra la puerta y se acerca a su prometido quien la mira a los ojos con determinación.

_Esta tarde saldremos a dar un paseo. _dice muy firme Ranma.

_¿A donde?

_A donde tu quieras... ¿que te apetece hacer?

_Pues no se Ranma... ¿a ti que te apetece?

_No me preguntes a mi lo que me apetece porque ya lo sabes y como no puede ser posible pues haremos lo que tu quieras.

_Oye Ranma no seas así. _recrimina la peliazul a su novio.

_Esta bien esta bien, lo siento. Volvamos a empezar... ¿donde vamos?

_Pues me gustaría ir al cine.

_Esta bien, me gusta la idea. ¿tienes en mente alguna película?

_No, podríamos elegir allí mismo entre los dos alguna.

_Esta bien...nos vamos a las 5, vamos con tiempo para coger alguna sesión a tiempo.

_Bien, voy a hacer unas cosas y nos vemos entonces a esa hora...aunque nos veremos a la hora de comer.

Cuando Akane va a desaparecer del dojo piensa un poco para poner a prueba al chico de la trenza y le propone algo. De nuevo se acerca al chico y le pregunta;

_¿Y si comemos fuera? Así pasamos el día juntos... ¿te apetece comer fuera los dos sin la familia?

_Claro, me encantaría. ¿donde quieres ir?

_Podríamos...ir...al Neko- haten.

_¿...ahí? ¿Al restaurante de Shampoo? _pregunta el joven Saotome mientras le cae una gota de sudor por frente.

_Si, ahora da igual así le podemos decir que oficialmente somos pareja... ¿no querías decírselo a los demás? ¿o...en realidad te importa? _le insinúa la joven de los Tendo.

_No no, claro que quiero que lo sepan. Vamos entonces. _dice aun muy poco seguro.

_Esta bien, dentro de un par de horas quedamos en el salón, nos vamos a comer. Voy a informar a Kasumi de nuestra ausencia en la comida para que no cuenten con nosotros. Hasta luego Ranma. _dice volteándose alegre saliendo del lugar.

El joven de la trenza queda pensativo en el dojo. De aquella proposición se le habían quitado hasta las ganas de entrenar y no hacia mas que darle vueltas al asunto.

Pronto llega la hora y Ranma espera nervioso a su amada quien aparece ante el muy bien vestida para la ocasión. Se notaba que iba a una cita. La felicidad de Akane era notable pues por fin cumplía su sueño de salir a pasear y al cine con su pareja como cualquier chica normal. Las inquietudes de Ranma se disipaban al ver la amplia sonrisa de la chica y le devolvía con complicidad aquellas miradas de cariño. Aunque estaba nervioso porque le vieran con ella en actitud cariñosa por una parte el también estaba muy contento de ir con ella orgulloso por la calle, aunque aun tenia que afrontar sus miedos y era la mejor manera...ella se lo estaba poniendo fácil.

La pareja se despide ante la incrédula mirada de la familia que los observaba muy felices aun sin creerse que realmente ambos estaban por fin teniendo una cita normal.

Les desean toda la suerte del mundo en su primera cita y los muchachos salen a la calle mirando hacia todos los lados incluida Akane quien también se notaba extraña aunque estaba contenta y lo deseaba con ansias...se sentía muy rara...

Ranma aun podía sentir la inseguridad de la chica y también animaba a que hiciera lo mismo que ella haciendo crecer sus miedos escénicos.

_¿Vamos? _pregunta Akane que mira a su inseguro prometido.

_Si claro, vamos.

El chico comienza su paso acelerando un poco y casi sin darse cuenta se coloca delante de la chica quien le mira molesta.

_¿Ranma que haces? ¿porque corres tanto? Podrías cogerme de la mano...queda un poco feo que te lo diga yo pero no me ayudas así...

_¡Ah claro! Perdona...la costumbre...jeje. _simula no haberse percatado del asunto y le ofrece su mano.

La menor de los Tendo lo mira desconfiada y le coge de la mano a regañadientes.

Finalmente llegan al Neko-Hanten y aparecen ante la amazona y el chico pato cogidos de la mano quienes les miran sorprendidos incluida la vieja Cologne.

_Hola. Veníamos a comer aquí. _dice alegre Akane aun sin soltar a su prometido de la mano.

Ranma sin embargo intentaba ocultar su avergonzado rostro por la situación.

_¿Airen? ¿que hacer cogiendo a chica violenta de la mano?

_...

La menor de los Tendo al ver que no hay respuesta del chico de la trenza le mira insistiendo en la pregunta de la china.

_¿Ranma? _insiste la peliazul mirando incrédula a su prometido.

_Estamos teniendo una cita. _le cuesta responder.

_¿Una...cita? _dice incrédula la amazona.

_Si, una cita. Después nos vamos al cine. _explica la joven de los Tendo.

_Akane no hace falta que les des tantas explicaciones. _dice molesto el chico de la trenza.

_¿por que no?

_Pues porque no. No es asunto suyo. Por favor Shampoo... ¿podrías darnos una mesa? Tengo ya mucha hambre... _dice soltando de la mano a su prometida y busca un sitio donde sentarse.

La peliazul mira muy molesta a su prometido y sigue a la amazona quien les sienta en una mesa estrategicamente para que no tengan intimidad cerca de toda la gente.

_Sentar aquí. Es una buena mesa. _explica la china dándoles las cartas del restaurante.

Ranma y Akane se sientan y miran las los menús. El joven de la trenza intenta ocultar su avergonzado rostro y la menor de los Tendo ocultaba su enfado ante la amazona para no satisfacer el fiasco de cita que estaba comenzando a tener.

_¿Que te apetece comer, Akane?

_No tengo hambre. _dice malhumorada la menor de los Tendo dejando la carta del menú a desgana.

_Oye...eres tu la que ha elegido venir aquí a comer, así que elige algo que es tarde para ir a otro sitio...tengo mucha hambre. Yo me comería lo que fuera.

_Pide lo que quieras. Me da igual. _dice de brazos cruzados la peliazul.

_Esta bie pediré por ti. ¿Shampoo puedes tomarnos nota?

_Aiyaaaaa, claro. Voy enseguida. ¿que querer? _dice animada la amazona acercándose corriendo con una libretita.

_Querríamos unos fideos y un poco de arroz. Ah, y este plato de pollo con soja que tiene buena pinta...

_Haber elegido bien Ranma. Se nota que tu venir mucho a comer aquí... _dice con malicia la china mirando el enojado rostro de Akane quien se había percatado de su malicia.

_Gracias Shampoo. Eso es todo. _devuelve los menús a la amazona.

Una vez que se ha ido la china a sus quehaceres Ranma observa el malhumor de la peliazul.

_Akane... ¿que ocurre ahora?

_Nada, déjalo.

_No no. Es que no quiero que estemos mal...por favor...vamos a estar bien. Es nuestra primera cita...no dejes que ella acabe con esto. _dice cogiendo de la mano a su prometida quien le sonríe con dulzura al ver que su chico quería que se sintiera bien.

_Esta bien, tienes razón. Intentare controlar mis celos. Vamos a estar bien... _le sonríe acariciando también su mano.

La actitud de los tortolitos rápidamente es estropeada por la amazona que se mete en medio para servir la bebida. Ambos se sienten un poco intimidados y sueltan las manos al mismo tiempo.

Pronto les sirven la comida y mientras comen la china les importuna con preguntas molestas.

_¿y después ir al cine entonces? _insiste la amazona.

_Si, iremos a ver una película. _dice Ranma con desgana.

_Vaya...así que ir en serio al final... _dice molesta la china.

_Shampoo, estamos prometidos sabias que tarde o temprano esto sucedería... _añade la peliazul.

_Akane no le importa lo que nosotros hagamos.

El malhumor intenta controlarlo la menor de los Tendo y frena su ira apretando fuerte los puños.

El joven de la trenza al comprobar lo incómodos que están se da prisa en comer para acabar lo antes posible esa estúpida velada que estaban teniendo e ir en cuanto antes al cine para estar a solas con su amada.

Una vez han comida pide rápido a cuenta y se marchan de allí.

La bella amazona se percata de lo mal que parece llevarse como pareja y los mira sonriendo con malicia venciendo sus propósitos de arruinarles la cita.

Durante el camino al cine ambos ni se cogen de la mano y Akane va mirando el suelo con disgusto. Ranma en cambio decide no sacar el tema pensando que todo se calmaría una vez en la sala del cine los dos solos.

Finalmente escogen una película sin mucho interés ya que la peliazul no estaba por la labor de ir al cine. Ranma no había superado su prueba y quizás debería de tomar alguna decisión que no quería.

Una vez dentro de la sala estaban prácticamente solos pues esa hora no era la habitual. Habían escogido una película de miedo ya esas horas no había gente que viera esas películas.

Comienza la película y Ranma va mirando el serio rostro de su novia quien no pierde detalle en la película, aunque en realidad estaba pensando con muy mala leche lo sucedido en el Neko-Hanten.

_Akane...no estés mal...

_Estoy bien, gracias. Solo estaba pendiente de la película.

Ranma la mira incrédulo pero sigue mirando la película como si nada.

Al poco tiempo el joven de la trenza comienza a observar el busto de su prometida y siente ganas de besarla como hacen todas las parejas en el cine cuando sobretodo van a ver una película de miedo...y era la ocasión porque no había casi nadie en el cine y probablemente los que estaban estarían en la misma situación que ellos.

El joven Saotome decide asaltar a su novia primero mirando a todos lados.

Akane lo mira nerviosa sin saber porque hace esos gestos.

_¿Ocurre algo Ranma? _dice mientras se acerca a su oído.

El ojiazul aprovecha el acercamiento de su novia y con sus manos agarra el rostro de la chica y lo besa con pasión. La menor de los Tendo le pilla desprevenida aunque le gusta el acercamiento del chico.

Poco a poco al notar la pasión de su chico va aflojando el beso para que aquello no vaya a mas.

_Ranma espera...que estamos en un cine. _intenta apartar a su novio quien la miraba con sed.

_Pero Akane si nos demás están haciendo lo mismo. _vuelve a besarla de nuevo.

La joven de los Tendo cede ante los mimos de su novio y de nuevo retoma el beso con el dejándose guiar por el calenton de su novio.

El ambiente calorífico del chico comienza a subir y se atreve a tocarle a su novia un pecho. La chica da un respingo y se suelta de inmediato de su prometido sediento de mas.

_¡Ranma aquí no! _dice malhumorada.

_¿Y si aquí no, donde? No tenemos intimidad.

_Aquí la gente viene a ver películas.

El chico de la trenza insiste de nuevo en besarla y tocarla.

_Los demás hacen lo mismo, ven aquí Akane. _vuelve a besarla cogiéndola fuerte de la nuca.

Hay un pequeño forcejeo por parte del apasionado Saotome y la menor de los Tendo intenta zafarse como puede del fogoso chico.

_¡He dicho que no! ¡Suéltame! _empuja a su novio molesta.

_Ssshhhhh _se oye en la sala debido al grito de la chica.

Ranma la mira muy enfadado y sigue viendo la película intentando no seguir ahí la discusión.

El resto de película lo terminan de ver muy enfadados ambos y no se dirigen la palabra el resto de sesión.

Una vez terminada la película salen al exterior malhumorados sin cogerse si quiera de la mano. Van caminando sin rumbo paseando intentando sacar el momento de enfado.

_¿Ranma quieres ir a otro sitio?

_Estoy cansado, quiero ir a casa.

_¿Por que? ¿estas molesto por lo del cine?

_¡Eres una estrecha! _se desahoga el joven Saotome muy enfadado.

Aquellas palabras que tanto había oído de nuevo lo vuelve a sentir esta vez con mas rabia que nunca y comienzan a salir lagrimas de sus ojos castaños.

_Ranma...es que me da vergüenza en esos sitios. No me digas esas cosas...

_Quieres que tengamos una cita pero después no me dejas acercarme a ti. Lo que estábamos haciendo lo hacen todas las parejas pero sin embargo no soportas que me acerque a ti.

_Eso no es verdad. Ademas tu no eres quien para recriminarme pues tu eres el primero que no estas preparado para una relación normal. Te avergüenzas de que sales conmigo, no has sido capaz de decírselo a Shampoo y sabias que me estaba picando con el tema porque detectaba que no te gustaba salir conmigo. No has sabido frenarla, no has superado la prueba que te había puesto.

_¿Prueba? Sabia que me estabas probando por eso estaba malhumorado en el Neko-Hanten, yo no quería ir allí porque sabia que iba a pasar eso. _recrimina a su novia el ojiazul.

_Dijiste...que lo ibas a contar a todos los demás que estaba contigo pero no has sido capaz de decírselo a Shampoo...

_No estas preparada para tener una relación porque no soportas que te toquen. _añade el chico de la trenza escapando de las acusaciones de su novia.

_Tu...eres el único de los dos que no esta preparado para una relación, sigues pensando solo en ti y unicamente actúas cuando crees que me vas a perder...que tonta he sido dándonos una oportunidad y que idiota he sido por confiar en ti...en que me querías de verdad. _dice con lagrimas en los ojos.

_Akane...no es verdad...lo conté ante la familia...reconocí mis sentimientos hacia ti. ¿porque necesitas tantas pruebas? Odio que me estés probando todo el tiempo...

_Ranma...no podemos salir juntos. No estoy bien contigo, lo siento. Pero no eres lo que yo pensaba... No puedo soportar que estés dando esperanzas a otras chicas no dejando claro que estas conmigo.

_Siempre lo has hecho hasta ahora, y me querías... ¿porque iba a cambiar ahora?

_Porque ahora te he entregado demasiado de mi y no puedo traicionar mi autoestima. Tenemos que terminar con esta relación antes de hacer mas ilusiones a la familia. Y mejor asi a que quedemos peor de como estamos. _se resigna la peliazul.

_Es eso lo que quieres. ¿quieres dejarme? Esta bien...hazlo. Si me dejas...me iré de tu casa. No soporto estar cerca tuya sin tocarte. Pero que sepas que me destrozaras el corazón...

_Ranma...es mejor así...tu en realidad no me quieres como crees, solo te han hecho creerlo con este estúpido compromiso.

_No me digas como deben ser mis sentimientos. No te lo consiento. ¿puedo hacer algo por que cambies de opinión?

_No. quiero que rompamos del todo. Ahora mejor que nunca antes de dar mas ilusiones a los demas, ademas de que ahora vamos a ir a la universidad y terminamos el instituto...es la ocasión.

_¿Supongo que no puedo negarme?

_No...si te niegas no conseguirás nada de mi.

_Akane...yo te quiero...de verdad. Por favor...no me dejes...te lo voy a demostrar... _implora Ranma con los ojos humedecidos.

_Ya es tarde... creo...que no te quiero lo suficiente. _reconoce la menor de los Tendo.

Esto cae como un jarrón de agua fría y el chico su hubiese podido transformar en la pelirroja lo hubiera hecho de lo enfriado que se sentía. El enmudecido Ranma mira con tristeza a su aun novia quien le mira apenada.

_Lo siento Ranma...

_Se que eso no es cierto y que me dices eso para que consienta que rompas conmigo.

_Ranma...es verdad. Es mejor así.

_Esta bien, no puedo obligarte a estar conmigo así que haz lo que veas conveniente. Vamos a casa a descansar y mañana hablamos.

_No...Ranma. Mejor así porque si no mañana puedo cambiar de opinión porque me habré enfriado. Lo prefiero así por favor...

_¡Esta bien! Pues me iré de casa con mi madre. _amenaza el chico de la trenza a su aun novia.

_Esta bien. Es posible que sea mejor para los dos. _explica Akane rompiendo a llorar.

CONTINUARA...

PD: Pues como veis la cosa esta bien fea...espero que os haya gustado el nuevo capitulo. Muchas gracias por leer mis historias.

Nos leemos y espero vuestras respuestas.

Atentamente

Chica de la trenza ^-^


	11. Mi novia es Akane

CAPITULO 11_AKANE ES MI NOVIA

La joven pareja de enamorados pasa la noche cada uno en su habitación después de aquella disputa en donde la pe pequeña de los Tendo había decidido cortar con la relación.  
Al día siguiente ambos despiertan y van a desayunar. Ni siquiera se saludan ni dicen nada, a veces podían mirarse muy cabizbajos.

La familia los estaban esperando hace tiempo y les saludan alegres sabiendo que el día anterior los chicos habían tenido una cita romántica a solas.

Como siempre para no levantar sospechas sobre su estado se sienten en su sitio y comen bastante callados sin mirarse ni solo momento.

El patriarca de la casa preside la mesa preguntando a los jóvenes sobre su cita.

_¿Que tal ayer chicos? ¿Lo pasasteis bien?

_Ranma y Akane no levantan la vista de la mesa y siguen comiendo o haciendo como que comen pues están nerviosos.  
Ante la poca respuesta sobre los chicos el padre de la peliazul insiste pues por su reacción teme que oculten algo malo o que simplemente hayan discutido.

_¿Akane? _insiste Soun.  
_Todo bien papa.  
_¿Todo bien? No parece que estáis...contentos precisamente.  
_Papa os dijimos que no hablaríamos de nuestra relación con vosotros. Fuimos a comer fuera y después al cine y mas tarde a dar un paseo por eso volvimos tarde. Nada mas...

Ranma la mira serio y ella aparta su rostro de él y sigue comiendo como si nada.

_¿Ranma hijo? ¿Te portaste como un caballero con tu novia? ¿Fuiste amable con ella? _pregunta Nodoka y Genma a su hijo preocupados por sus reacciones.  
_Si. Todo bien. _dice escuetamente el joven de la trenza siguiendo comiendo.

Todos los inquilinos prosiguen con su almuerzo matutino y no insisten mas por miedo a ofenderles y estropear las cosas entre ellos.  
Akane ayuda a su hermana a recoger la cocina y por todos los medios evita estar con Ranma a solas. El chico de la trenza se va al dojo para aliviar su rabia contenida percatándose de que su novia no quiere verle sumergido en sus pensamientos. 

Después de pensar mucho en Akane y en las ganas que tenia de abrazarla de nuevo intenta buscarla dentro de la casa.  
El joven Saotome se acerca a la cocina para ver si aun se encuentra allí y ve a su cuñada mayor terminando de recoger todo.

_¿Sabes donde esta Akane? ¿esta en su habitación? _pregunta tímidamente mirando a todos lados por si su novia le descubre preguntando por ella.  
_Akane ha quedado con Yuka a comer y después van a tomar algo. Yuka le ha insistido y ella ha aceptado...vaya...pensaba que te lo había dicho pues ella sabia que te encontrabas en el dojo entrenando. _dice preocupada Kasumi.  
_No te preocupes se le habrá olvidado...algo me dijo ayer ademas de que a lo mejor quedaba con Yuka. _simula el chico de la trenza despistarse.  
_Ranma... ¿va todo bien entre vosotros? Esta mañana estabais muy serios ambos. _pregunta con miedo la mayor de los Tendo.  
_Pues la verdad... _dice mientras mira a ver si hay alguien primero.

El chico de la trenza ve que no hay nadie cerca y se adentra en la cocina para hablar un poco con su cuñada quien siempre tan bien lo aconseja.

_¿Que pasa Ranma?  
_Akane y yo ayer discutimos.  
_Ohhh vaya...lo siento mucho. ¿pero fue muy grave?  
_Si. Se supone que ayer decidimos que ya no estábamos juntos. De hecho pensaba que Akane iba a decir algo en el desayuno esta mañana aprovechando que estabais todos y yo iba a decir que me iba de casa pero...parece ser que por alguna razón se ha echado atrás o que simplemente esta esperando otro momento mejor para decirlo. Yo por supuesto como he visto que no hay dicho nada me estoy esperando para ver si debo de decir algo. Quería haber hablado con ella pero parece que se ha ido. Bueno esta noche cuando venga a ver si tengo suerte y hablo con ella. _dice muy triste.  
_Ranma...¿que pasó?  
_Pues...es lo mismo de siempre. Akane ayer puso a prueba mis miedos escénicos y me llevo a comer al restaurante de Shampoo. Yo ya sabes que me cuesta mucho y no deje claro lo que había ya entre nosotros...a Akane eso le enfureció mucho.  
_Ya...Ranma es que eso debes de cambiarlo.  
_Ya. Pero quiero que sea poco a poco. Para mi es difícil. ¿porque todo el mundo debe de saber mis intimidades? Odio esta situación. _se desespera el joven Saotome.  
_Pero Ranma...es importante para ella...debes de hacer un esfuerzo. Ya has hecho un paso muy grande diciendo la verdad a nosotros... no debería de suponer nada ante el resto. Hazlo por ella...por vosotros... _insiste Kasumi.  
_Pero ella solo piensa en eso. Yo lo único que pienso es como estar como pareja a solas. La quiero y deseo mucho y solo quiero estar con ella a solas. Ayer me enfado mucho que ya en nuestro primer día de relación oficial quisiera ponerme a prueba. Eso es que no confía en mi...  
_Y razones tiene Ranma. Es normal que quiera seguridad. Piensa que ella ha dado algo muy importante para ella y quiere recibir a cambio alguna recompensa. _explica Kasumi.  
_Ya...supongo...que estoy volviendo a ser egoísta. Anoche no lo veía tan claro porque me poseía la rabia de haber querido estar con ella intimando pero ahora estando mas frio...comprendo un poco mas su enfado. Teme que la vea como un objeto.  
_Pues si entonces lo tienes claro...ve a por ella. _dice Kasumi.  
_Esta bien.  
_Sorprenderla como solo tu sabes hacerlo. A ella le encanta que hagas cosas imprevistas que a ella le halaguen. Akane te quiere mucho y seguro que esta esperando algo de ti por eso no habrá tomado ningún paso.  
_Si. Seguro...aunque me dijo que puede que no me quiera tanto.  
_Eso lo diría porque estaba enfadada. No le hagas caso a esos rebotes. Akane esta muy enamorada de ti pero quizás querría espantarte.  
_Bien. Eso espero...porque llegue a creérmelo por momentos aunque mi mente no quería admitir tal cosa.

El joven de la trenza se levanta resignado tomando aire y va en busca de su novia.

_Bueno cuñada voy a hacerte caso a tus sabias palabras y buscare a Akane. Aunque no se donde se encuentra. _se dispone a salir el joven de la trenza.  
_Suerte Ranma. _anima Kasumi.  
_Gracias. _se despide el pequeño Saotome.

Akane pasa en buena compañía con su amiga Yuka quien aun tampoco sabe que estaba saliendo con Ranma. Ambas amigas hablan del instituto y disfrutan ahora de una buena comida.  
La peliazul estaba muy seria y apenas hablaba sumergida en sus pensamientos.

_¿Akane te ocurre algo? ¿has vuelto a discutir con Ranma es eso? _deduce rápido la chica.  
_No no. Todo esta...bien... _finge indiferencia.  
_¿Entonces porque apenas hablas?  
_Pues no se...es que anoche dormí...poco.  
_¿Después de comer quieres que vayamos a tomar un helado o algo? _anima Yuka a su amiga.  
_Bueno...esta bien aunque no me apetece mucho Yuka lo siento. Hoy estoy desganada de todo... pero iremos si quieres.

Una vez han terminado las chicas de comer deciden dar un paseo buscando una heladería. Durante el camino se encuentran a Ukyo tirando la basura del restaurante.

_¡Hola Akane! ¿y Ran-chan no esta contigo?  
_No. _responde molesta.  
_¿Mhh? Que raro...ayer me dijo Shampoo que tuvisteis una cita. ¿es eso cierto?

Yuka mira impresionada a su amiga de no saber nada del asunto.

_¿Una cita con Ranma? ¿Ayer saliste con el y no me dijiste nada? Aaahhh claro por eso estabas tan callada en la comida...que callado te lo tenias Tendo. _añade su amiga molesta con la peliazul por ocultarte tal información valiosa.  
_Si. Tuvimos una cita y ya esta. ¿A vosotras que os importa? _se molesta la pequeña de los Tendo.  
_Solo es curiosidad...veo...que al final habéis tomado el paso de salir juntos como novios.  
_Eso no es asunto vuestro.  
_¿sois novios? _insiste la ojiazul.  
_¡Si! _se escucha una voz familiar.

Todas las chicas miran en dirección donde venia la voz.  
De entre los arbustos aparece Ranma quien estaba escuchando la conversación. Hacia tiempo que había encontrado a su novia y estaba esperando el momento de salir en su búsqueda esperando que su amiga Yuka la abandonara en algún momento de la velada.  
Akane esta muy sorprendida al igual que Ukyo ante tal reconocimiento del chico de la trenza mientras este se aproxima mas a las chicas descubriéndose del todo.

_¿Ran-chan? _se sorprende Ukyo aun sin querer creérselo.  
_Ukyo no me llames así.  
_Pero...entonces... ¿es verdad? Pensaba que era algo que se había inventado Shampoo para quitarme de en medio.  
_Espera un momento Ukyo...no es lo que piensas...  
_Akane es mi novia. _interrumpe Ranma a su amada.

Los labios de Akane se bloquean y mira a su prometido atenta.

_Pero...si vosotros os enfadasteis después de lo del lago...y no parecía haber nada entre vosotros... ¿es verdad entonces? ¿desde cuando estáis juntos?  
_Siempre hemos estado juntos. Lo que pasa es que nunca lo habíamos dicho. _afirma Ranma sin tapujos.  
_Espera Ranma. Tenemos que hablar... _interrumpe la peliazul muy sonrojada.  
_Vaya...pero Akane no parece muy convencida...seguro que es mentira... _frunce el ceño la ojiazul dudosa.  
_Akane es mi novia aunque ella no quiera ahora admitirlo. Esta enfadada conmigo pero por mucho que se enfade ella seguirá siendo mi novia.  
_Ranma aquí no. Por favor... _implora Akane.  
_Te molesta que no demuestre ayer a Shampoo que somos novios porque somos novios...sin embargo lo digo delante de tu amiga y Ukyo y te avergüenzas. Pues ahora me da igual, esto es lo que querías y lo vas a tener...eso si...no siempre como tu quieres y como quieres. La relación es cosa de dos y ambos tenemos que ceder. _indica a su novia Ranma.

La menor de los Tendo queda muda ante las palabras de Ranma y decide huir de esa situación corriendo. El chico de la trenza que es mucho mas rápido la prende de la muñeca y le agarra de la otra muñeca bloqueando a la chica.

_¡Ranma déjame!  
_¡No! Quiero que estemos juntos. Somos novios.  
_Pero ayer te dije que no te quería...  
_Eso no es verdad. Hoy no has tenido el valor de decirle a tu familia que no me querías. Eso es porque en realidad no quieres perderme. Estabas dándome una oportunidad y no pienso desperdiciarla. Si mi penitencia es esta la haré con tal de que estés a mi lado. _agarra con fuerza a su novia de las muñecas apretándola contra su vientre.

La peliazul lo mira sorprendida y silencia su mal humor. Ukyo sin embargo los mira incrédula y bastante disgustada al mismo tiempo.

_Vaya...veo que es cierto. Entonces estáis juntos. _se cruza de brazos la chica de la pala.  
_Si. _reafirma Ranma.  
_¿es por lo que paso del eclipse, verdad? Ya te ha engañado Ranma...y te sientes forzado a ser su novio...vaya lo tenias todo muy bien planeado Akane. _intenta enfrentar a la pareja.  
_¿Que quieres decir Ukyo? ¡Yo no he planeado nada! Te recuerdo que anteriormente fui secuestrada... _se acerca a la ojiazul a plantarle cara zafándose de Ranma de mala gana.  
_Akane no le hagas caso. Esta celosa y pretende que nos peleemos. _intenta calmar Ranma a su novia.  
_Te ha valido la pena...has hecho sentir a Ranma responsable de sus actos. El haberte abierto de piernas habla mucho de ti. Ahora...como Ranma vive en tu casa se siente con la obligación de casarse contigo.  
_¡Atrévete a decir eso otra vez Ukyo y parto la cara! _amenaza la menor de los Tendo mirando amenazante al rostro de su enemiga en el amor.  
_¡Ukyo! ¡Basta! ¡Eso no es verdad! _defiende Ranma a su prometida.  
_Pues has dicho unicamente que estas con ella pero no has dicho porque, en ningún momento has revelado que la quieras o estés enamorado de ella, ¿cierto Akane? _interroga maliciosamente a la joven de ojos castaños.  
_¡Ukyo basta ya! No conseguirás nada así...solo harás que te odie mas._reprocha el pequeño Saotome.

La menor de los Tendo calla y queda pensativa mirando al suelo mientras piensa en las malvadas palabras de la chica de la pala que disfruta del momento viendo el resultado de su lucha por pelear a los chicos.

_Lo sabia...por eso ella esta enfadada contigo... _sigue malmetiendo la ojiazul.

El chico de la trenza muy disgustado a su amiga de la infancia y coge a su novia del hombro para evitar que la joven llore.

_Ukyo...¿cuantas veces tengo que demostrar que siempre he estado enamorado de ella?  
_Pues nunca lo has dicho claro como ahora. Siempre dándonos esperanzas porque te encantaba la idea que fuéramos tras tuya. Y sin embargo tu estando prometido...si de verdad la querías tanto ¿porque nunca lo dejaste claro?. _insiste Ukyo.  
_Porque soy un imbécil, por eso. Pero a veces no es necesario decir las cosas...Ukyo...y si no ¿porque siempre habéis hecho para separarnos? Nos metiste en un túnel en donde solo los enamorados se pelean porque sabias que nosotros nos queríamos, por eso. Sabias todo el tiempo que estábamos enamorados y que si no hacías nada para separarnos terminaríamos como ahora. _explica Ranma abrazando a Akane contra si.  
_Pues a ella no le veo muy segura... _frunce el ceño la ojiazul mirando a la joven que aun sigue cabizbaja.

_¿Akane? _Pregunta Ranma preocupado a su cabizbaja novia.

_Sois todos una panda de locos, estoy harta de todo...no puedo mas. Esto es demasiado para mi, no puedo luchar todos los días con todo esto. Estoy tan...cansada... _dice mientras decide marcharse de allí sin mirarlos a la cara dándoles las espalda.

_¡Akane espera! No le hagas caso a ella, solo escúchame a mi. _la coge del brazo de nuevo.

_Por favor...necesito estar sola...tengo que descansar. Estoy confusa de todo. _se suelta de Ranma mientras sale del lugar.

El joven de la trenza accede y la deja marchar mirándola con pena. La ojiazul que parecía disfrutar de ese momento podía ver como el pequeño Saotome se aguantaba las ganas de llorar. Sus ojos estaban húmedos y cristalinos.

_Ranma...

El pelinegro mira al suelo muy triste y aprieta los puños soportando las ganas de ir a por su novia y frenar de nuevo su marcha.

La joven de la pala se acerca al afligido chico para consolarlo cogiendo uno de sus fuertes brazos quien responde rechazando totalmente aquel gesto de cariño por parte de la chica. Ukyo mira sorprendida su acción y se siente muy rechazada cruzándose de brazos como protegiéndose sobre su reacción.

_Ranma...es posible que Akane no este preparada para ser tu novia. Ello...acarrea mucho que soportar...no es tan fuerte como piensas. _asesora Ukyo a su amigo de la infancia.

_Ukyo...déjame en paz de una vez. Todo es por culpa vuestra que me hacéis sacar lo peor de mi. _dice aguantándose la rabia.

_Ranma...no digas eso...por favor...

_Ukyo. Quiero que os alejéis de mi todas. No quiero tener que odiaros por perder a la persona que amo. Si Akane no vuelve conmigo mas te vale que te olvides de ser mi amiga porque te odiare y después seras mi enemiga, al igual que esa loca amazona...olvidaros de mi como novio para siempre, ¿entendido? _dice sin mirarla a la cara mientras aprieta los puños con fuerza.

_Esta bien... _se resigan atemorizada también por la actitud del joven de la trenza.

_Ahora...me voy a recuperar a mi novia. Y espero por vuestro bien que no interfieras mas. Hasta pronto Ukyo. _decide irse de allí dejando a una Ukyo impresionada.

_Adiós Ran-chan. _dice con lagrimas en los ojos la joven de la pala mientras ve como su amigo de la infancia de quien esta enamorada desde siempre se aleja de ella dejandole claro por fin sus reales sentimientos que ella tan bien conocía desde hace tiempo.

CONTINUARA...

Bueno he tardado un poco pero ahora estoy terminando la historia que le queda nada. Por otro lado estoy haciendo otro nuevo fanfic espero que os guste. Es un fanfic también con lemon que se que os gusta ;)

Muchas gracias por leer mis historias y agradezco vuestras respuestas.

Un saludo

atentamente

chica de la trenza ^-^


	12. No nos dejan ser nosotros mismos

CAPITULO 12_NO NOS DEJAN SER NOSOTROS MISMOS

Una bella afligida chica camina sin rumbo por el parque que habitualmente visitaba por las mañanas para hacer sus ejercicios.

Miraba hacia el suelo pensando que hacer, si enfrentarse a la nueva situación que tiene o huir.

Estaba dudando de si realmente estaba tan enamorada de Ranma como para soportar a todas esas locas el resto de días.

Si también al mismo tiempo estaba preparada para la relación tan precipitada que Ranma le reclamaba y sus sueños de príncipe azul que va a recogerla delante de todo el mundo se le esparraman por todos lados.

Después de unos minutos de tranquilidad, la peliazul comienza a escuchar una voz muy familiar para ella reclamando su presencia.

Suspira con resignación y decide aparecer ante su insistente prometido.

Ante ella aparece un muchacho asustado que lo único que le preocupaba era su bien estar y la miraba emocionado por hacerla encontrado.

_¡Akane! Sabia que estabas por aquí.

Los muchachos se miran silenciosos observando el comportamiento de cada y al mismo tiempo reflexionando lo que cada uno necesitaba decirle al otro.

_Ranma...tranquilo...eso es algo que ya sabia que iba a suceder...ellas siempre han intentado alejarme de ti y una vez mas habiendo visto que mi autoestima esta dañada por ti mayoritariamente han intentando también usarlo en mi contra. _dice ahora mas calmada la peliazul.

_Akane yo no quiero terminar contigo...por favor no me dejes...haré lo posible por cambiar...controlare mis impulsos sexuales.

_Ranma no es solo eso...es que...son muchas cosas y yo no estoy segura de soportar esto todos los días...yo pensaba que si pero me supera.

_¿Te refieres a ellas?

_Si.

_Ya le he dicho a Ukyo que me deje en paz que solo te quiero a ti y lo mismo haré con el resto. No tienes que preocuparte mas por ello.

_Ya...pero no sera suficiente...no nos dejaran en paz...mejor dicho me harán a mi la vida imposible y me intentaran dañarme la autoestima, saben cual es mi punto débil desde hace tiempo gracias a ti.

_Si osan acercarse a decirte nada me lanzare contra ellas. No sufras por ello... _abraza a su novia.

_Ranma...estoy muy harta... _rompe a llorar la pobre chica.

_¿Akane...dime...que es lo que quieres?

_Yo solo quiero un chico me quiera por como soy, con mis defectos y mis virtudes. Que no me vea fea, débil y poco interesante. Siempre...he soñado con un príncipe azul...quiero un príncipe azul que me muestre a la gente, que este orgulloso de estar conmigo y se lo demuestre a los demás cogiéndome de la mano por la calle. Quiero un chico dulce que me respete y me desee...y que me mime como merezco...que no me insulte ni me haga sufrir...alguien que haga sentirme segura conmigo misma y valorarme realmente.

_Eso es algo que siempre...he intentado Akane. Los demás lo saben...aunque sea a mi manera. Aunque entiendo lo que pides...se que yo no soy ese príncipe azul...que solo soy un ogro, pero este ogro tiene muy claro lo que siempre ha querido y eso es algo que ya captaron hace tiempo incluso las locas estas.

Hay de nuevo un silencio entre los muchachos y es el chico de la trenza quien lo rompe.

_¿Akane tu me quieres?

_Si.

_¿de verdad?

_Si.

¿Estas enamorada de mi?

_Si.

_¿Entonces porque no lo intentamos de nuevo?

_Porque me haces daño siempre. Sufro mas que soy feliz...y aun mas con la tensión que estas personas crean con nosotros...se que nuestra relación no va a ningún sitio.

_En ese caso...voy a hacerte una proposición. _le mira decidido el joven de la trenza.

Esa expresión y palabras le asustan a la muchacha, sus ojos se habían agrandado notablemente sorprendida por la actitud del muchacho.

_Ranma...casarnos no creo que sea lo correcto estando como estamos ahora mismo de mal.

_No te iba a pedir eso...pero si quieres también podemos hacerlo.

_¿Entonces?

_¡Vayámonos de aquí!

_¿Como?

_Después de muchas vueltas que le di anoche a la cabeza me he dado cuenta de que el problema no somos nosotros...el problema son ellos que sacan los peor de nosotros mismos. No nos dejan ser como realmente somos y eso lo utilizan en nuestra contra. Lo saben...y siempre intentaran franquear ese lateral nuestro.

_¿Pero a donde vamos a irnos? _pregunta asustada la muchacha.

_No lo se...pensaremos algo...pero debe de ser rápido antes de que consigan que discutamos mas y terminemos peor.

_¿Pero nosotros dos solos?

_Claro... ¿quien va a ser? Somos nosotros los perjudicados.

_Ranma no podemos abandonar el dojo.

_Solo es un tiempo...hasta que se adapten y se olviden de nosotros.

_Pero a nuestros padres no les hará gracia.

_No tienen porque saberlo...les dejaremos una nota.

_Pero... ¿como vamos a mantenernos?

_Tengo algunos ahorros...y de todas formas conozco una caseta abandonada donde íbamos hace años con mi padre a entrenar...él no creo que piense que vamos allí. Igual hasta cree que no lo recuerdo. Nos abasteceremos como podamos y cuando estemos preparados para enfrentarnos como una pareja solida volveremos a por el dojo.

_Ranma...es que tengo miedo.

_No tengas miedo. Mientras este conmigo todo ira bien. Estoy acostumbrado por los viajes de mi padre a sobrevivir con lo que sea y no te faltara nada.

La menor de los Tendo mira al suelo pensativa no estando muy segura de lo que su prometido lo propone.

_¿Me prometes que no me abandonaras?

_¿Que pregunta es esa? Por supuesto._dice indignado el chico de la trenza.

_¿Porque quieres que huyamos?

_No estamos huyendo...estamos intentando ser una pareja normal.

_Pero lo normal es lo que te dije y tu ya empiezas a que estemos viviendo juntos.

_No haré nada que no quieras que haga si es por eso... _dice molesto el ojiazul.

_¿Y que haremos tanto tiempo juntos solos?

_¿Porque te preocupa eso? Llevamos tiempo deseando estar a solas y ahora que te doy la oportunidad tienes miedo.

_Lo siento Ranma es que...todo esto me parece...precipitado no se si saldrá bien.

_Saldrá bien porque podremos ser nosotros mismos. Quiero madurar junto a ti. Es la única forma de ser quien soy, porque en realidad puedo llegar a ser un príncipe azul solo que no me dejan sacarlo fuera y demostrártelo.

La bella Tendo lo mira sonriendo dulcemente por tener en cuenta lo que antes le ha dicho y el muchacho se emociona.

_¿Eso es un si? _pregunta el pelinegro esperanzado.

_No se como va a salir esto pero...no tengo otra elección...estoy demasiado pillada por ti y no podría renunciar por mucho que quiera. Así que te daré una oportunidad...nos daremos una oportunidad mas.

El joven Saotome abraza a su prometida y decide planear la escapada con esta.

_Vamos entonces a planearlo todo. No esperemos mas. _prende de la mano de la muchacha.

La menor de los Tendo ahora es quien propone cosas y frena su marcha. El muchacho la mira un poco preocupado pero accede rápidamente a su proposición.

_Ranma...solo algunas cosas...

_Dime.

_No me asaltes mientras este durmiendo...a veces he tenido pesadillas como que Kuno se me metia en la cama. Si quieres algo siempre...por favor...cuando este despierta.

_Esta bien.

Y...si un día...quieres...o necesitas...ya sabes...pues...pídemelo bien. Yo...en realidad quiero hacerlo contigo de veras Ranma. Pero...las cosas despacio. Te lo digo porque vamos a estar solos y habrá mas tentaciones de querer hacer cosas.

_Si...tranquila...ya he dicho que intentare controlar mis impulsos sexuales.

_No he dicho que te los controles. He dicho que me los hagas saber y no me asaltes...como en el cine.

_¿Me estas diciendo que quieres sexo conmigo? _dice el bravo Saotome sonrojado.

_No. Te estoy diciendo que soy una chica muy tímida y desconfiaba. Así que si quieres tener un acercamiento a mi las cosas con cariño y despacio. Que eres un bruto neandertal.

_No tengo mucha experiencia en relaciones.

_Ni yo y no te voy asaltando por ahí.

_Pues me gustaría que lo hicieras...a mi no me importa que te tires encima mia.

_¿Ah no?

_No.

_¿Ni siquiera delante de la gente?

_Eso cambia...soy tímido lo sabes.

_Pero dentro del cine también había gente...

_Ya pero no miraban ni eramos el centro de atención...eso si hasta que tu gritaste. Me hiciste parecer un abusador pervertido.

_Es que lo eres...¡Pervertido!

_Ahh cuanto tiempo echaba de menos esos títulos tuyos. Se nota que estas de menos humor.

La joven de los Tendo comienza a prender la marcha mientras advierte recordandole las cosas a su prometido quien la sigue de inmediato.

_Bueno...recuerda lo que te he dicho...cuando quieras algo pídemelo, y ya esta. _lo coge de la mano con cariño para llevarlo hasta casa.

Ranma la mira muy emocionado por el gesto cariñoso y le sonríe con cariño.

Cuando están comenzando a salir del parque el joven de la trenza aminora el paso y frena la marcha de la muchacha quien se vuelve preocupada.

_Akane... _dice con las mejillas muy encendidas a su prometida.

_Que.

_¿Echamos uno rápido?

_¿Eh?

_Aquí no va a pasar nadie a estas horas...

_¿Ranma estas loco o que? Aquí no. _dice muy molesta aun sin creerse lo que le esta pidiendo su prometido.

_Me has dicho que te lo pidiera...y eso estoy haciendo.

_¿me estas poniendo a prueba? _dice molesta.

_No.

_Madre mía...cuanto tienes que cambiar...no has entendido nada...siempre seras un bruto.

_¿Entonces eso es un si?

_Eso es un...vamos a casa y lo haremos cuando quieras pero en un sitio mas intimo. _renueva la marcha cogiéndole de la mano tirando de este.

_Lo siento Akane...

_En el fondo...creo que tu forma alborotada de ser hace que prenda la mecha que hay en mi. No se porque pero aunque me asusta tu forma de ser tan brava por otro lado me excita...y eso me avergüenza porque soy muy tímida...y como tengo tan poca autoestima me cierro en banda.

_Entonces creo que nos llevaremos bien juntos...seguro que no nos aburriremos con nuestros pequeños caracteres. _le sonríe dulcemente a su prometida.

El joven Saotome aminora la marcha y le sonríe con complicidad. La peliazul sabe que le va a confesar algo agradable.

_Me alegra saber...que no soy el único pervertido en esta relación y que realmente te sientes tan atraída por mi como yo por tí.

La muchacha le mira con sonrojo y asiente con la cabeza.

Y después de un bonito pasea nocturno la pareja va planeando sobre su escapada juntos con confianza mutua aprovechando que estaban como querían estar...solos.

FIN

PD: Bueno me ha costado pero por fin termine esta historia.

Había mucha gente que me ha pedido mas dialogo entre la pareja y eso he hecho. Pues al parecer habían salido demasiadas dudas entre ellos y mucho magnetismo sexual por parte al menos del Saotome. Pero bueno...al final Akane también saco su lado perverso y le confiesa a Ranma que también piensa en ello una vez ha visto que Ranma quería arreglar la relación con tanta implicación.

En fin ahí tenéis el final que algunos mes estaban pidiendo. Siento la tardanza pero es que los fanfics con mucho dialogo me cuestan mas que los descriptivos.

Espero que os haya gustado. Como siempre adoro vuestras respuestas que me animan a escribir mas.

Nos seguimos leyendo.

Atentamente

Chica de la trenza ^-^


End file.
